Bastard Love
by GladysPark1288
Summary: (END) Sebelumnya Baekhyun memang straight namun, semua yang normal pada dirinya berangsut hilang saat menatap foto sosok lelaki yang berada disebuah majalah dewasa yang diberikan oleh sepupunya. Lantas apakah yang akan terjadi? Mampukah Baekhyun tetap menjadi seorang yang straight dan menikah dengan tunangannya yang merupakan seorang yeoja? YAOI/NCLemon/ChanBaek/slight HunHan
1. Chapter 1

Title : Bastard Love

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance & Drama

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M

Author : GladysPark1288

Chaptered 1

Sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti tepat didepan sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri kokoh disana. Seseorang turun dari mobil dengan setelan jazz ditubuhnya tak lupa sebuah tas kerja terselip ditangan kirinya.

Beberapa pegawai yang ada diperusahaan itu terlihat membungkuk hormat kearahnya yang sayangnya hanya ditanggapi tatapan dingin yang keluar dari mata sipit yang dihiasi eyeliner tipis. "Baekhyun" suara seseorang membuat langkahnya terhenti. Dia menatapi seorang namja tampan yang kini berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum miring.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menatapnya penuh tanya. Itu—Oh Sehun, sepupunya. Seharusnya dia memanggil Baekhyun 'hyung', tapi memang pada dasarnya anak itu tidak sopan, jadilah dia hanya memanggil Baekhyun tanpa embel-embel 'hyung'.

"Aku sudah mengantar dokumen yang kau minta kemarin. Sudah kuantarkan diruanganmu" ujarnya. Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian melirik jam arlojinya, sebentar lagi dia ada rapat.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, dan terima kasih" ujar Baekhyun singkat. Namja itu mengangguk dan lekas-lekas pergi dari sana mengingat ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju ruang rapat, setidaknya sebagai CEO dia harus tepat waktu, bukan?

Baekhyun merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku sebentar, dia menatap sebentar handphonenya dan mendesah frustasi saat JiHwan, pacarnya tidak menghubunginya seharian ini. Ohh ya Kim JiHwan memang kekasihnya lebih tepatnya calon tunangan Baekhyun, sebenarnya mereka memang sudah dijodohkan oleh orang tua mereka. Baekhyun tidak menolak, tohh tidak punya kerugian juga untuk menerima perjodohan ini.

JiHwan itu termasuk cantik, baik dan tidak bawel, tidak suka ikut campur urusannya. Lumayan sih, Baekhyun juga belum punya kekasih.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan kerjanya dengan langkah santainya. Mata sipitnya menangkap sebuah bungkusan diatas mejanya, lebih tepatnya berdampingan dengan dokumen yang terletak di meja.

"Apa ini?" Baekhyun membolak-balikkan barang tersebut dengan pandangan heran. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka bungkusan tersebut.

Mata sipitnya membelalak kaget. "What the—" bibirnya bahkan terbuka dengan tidak elitnya saat menatapi cover benda tersebut yang kini ada ditangannya.

"SEME MAGAZINE" ulangnya lagi saat membacanya. Baekhyun buru-buru menelan ludahnya saat menatapi cover yang bergambarkan seorang namja bertubuh tegap, mata menatap lurus kedepan dengan bibir tebal yang tersenyum miring lebih tepatnya smirk. Bahkan namja itu tidak memakai baju untuk menutupi bagian atasnya yang menampilkan dada bidang dengan perut sexy-nya.

Tok Tok Tok. Baekhyun terlonjak kemudian segera memasukan majalah tersebut dilaci mejanya. Berdehem sebentar untuk mengatur kerongkongannya yang mendadak merasa kering.

"Masuk" ujarnya santai. Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok gadis cantik yang kini tersenyum dewasa kearahnya. Baekhyun sedikit merasa bahwa gadis itu seperti ibunya bukan pacarnya. Itu karena, wajahnya lebih dewasa dari Baekhyun, mungkin?

"JiHwan? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau datang?" Baekhyun tersenyum kaku kearahnya. JiHwan hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku pasti tahu oppa sibuk atau tidak" ujarnya sambil terkekeh. Gadis itu teringat sesuatu kemudian menyerahkan sebuah map besar kepadanya.

"Itu. Bibi Huang menyuruhku untuk memberikannya kepada oppa. Katanya ada yang harus ditandatangani" ujar JiHwan menyerahkan map tersebut. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Oppa, sebentar malam eomma mengajakmu makan malam. Kalau oppa ada waktu, datang okk?" ujar JiHwan. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk hingga akhirnya gadis itu pergi dari sana. Simple kan? Itulah yang Baekhyun suka dari gadis itu. Sikapnya tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan yang suka bertele-tele dan manja. Cukup dewasa.

Sejenak Baekhyun terdiam sambil memandang langit-langit ruangan kerjanya merasa bosan hingga akhirnya dia teringat sesuatu. Dia segera membuka laci mejanya kemudian mengambil majalah tadi.

Glupp, Baekhyun hanya dapat menelan ludahnya dramatis saat memandangi bagian depan covernya. Dengan tangan gemetar, Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuka selembar dari majalah tersebut. Namun akhirnya pemuda itu terlonjak kaget saat mendapati secarik kertas dihalaman pertamanya. Keningnya berkerut bingung namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka kertas tersebut.

 _To : Byun Baekhyunee hyung^^_

 _Annyeong Baek, suka dengan hadiahku? Menjadi straight bukankah membosankan hyung? Setidaknya coba untuk berbelok. Kekeke, kupikir kau itu tipikal uke, jadi aku memberikan majalah ini untukmu. Kebetulan pihak agensiku baru saja mengeluarkan majalah ini, dan majalah ini sulit untuk didapatkan lohh. Jadi, hyung suatu saat nanti harus berterima kasih. Semoga suka hadiahku^^_

 _Oh Sehun_

Baekhyun memelototi majalah tersebut sambil bergumam sumpah serapah pada Sehun yang dengan kurang ajarnya meninggalkan majalah dewasa diatas meja kerjanya. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang mengubrak-abrik meja kerjanya dan menemukan benda ini? Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya nanti? Dasar Oh Satan.

Baekhyun baru ingat bahwa Sehun memang pemilik agensi majalah-majalah ternama diKorea bahkan diAsia termasuk merek majalah ini memang milik agensi Sehun seutuhnya. Dia tidak mengira bahwa Sehun akan dengan kurang hajarannya mengirim ini padanya. Sialan sekali pria bermarga Oh itu. Jika dia bertemu dengan tuan Oh, Baekhyun jamin dia akan membuat tuan Oh berpikir ulang untuk menikahkan anaknya itu dengan Luhan. Ck. Sehun memang gay, tapi dia tidak perlu juga membagi ke-gay-annya dengannya kan? Dasar kurang kerjaan.

BRUKKK, Baekhyun mendengus saat menatapi majalah tersebut jatuh, namun akhirnya matanya membola melihat halaman majalah yang terbuka. Sosok namja yang tengah berada dibawah air terjun kecil yang membuat bagian atas tubuhnya dijatuhi air membuat kulitnya terlihat bersinar. Wajah namja itu mendongkak keatas dengan senyum menawan dan sexy yang terpatri diwajah tampannya. Baekhyun cengo menatapinya.

Baekhyun lekas-lekas mengambil majalah tersebut, kemudian setelah menghela nafasnya, dia segera membuka halaman selanjutnya yang kini menampilkan namja yang sama kini tengah tertidur disebuah tempat tidur berwarna merah maron. Sudut bibirnya berwarna merah seperti mengeluarkan darah. Namun jantung Baekhyun seakan ingin copot saat menatapi tatapan seduktif namja tersebut seakan Baekhyun dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika dia berada disana bersama namja itu. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. Memikirkan apa dia tadi?

Baekhyun beberapa kali menahan nafasnya saat dia membuka halaman demi halaman majalah tersebut, hingga tak sadar bahwa dia sudah mulai berkeringat dingin. Matanya menatap kearah selangkangannya dan mendesah frustasi. Shit. Apa dia memang pervert? Atau pemuda model majalah ini memang hot? Atau dia sudah menjadi gay sekarang?. Sialan sekali. Ini karena Oh Sehun itu. Tunggu saja, anak itu.

Baekhyun menggerakan tubuhnya tidak nyaman karena sesuatu diselangkangannya kembali menggembung. Matanya melirik kesisi kanannya yang merupakan majalah tadi, lebih parahnya majalah tersebut masih terbuka memperlihatkan wajah namja itu yang seperti orang mencapai puncaknya. Bibir terbuka dengan mata terpejam, jangan lupakan bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi rambut, leher dan badannya. Grrhhh Baekhyun menggeram rendah sambil menutup matanya. Rasanya dia terlihat amatiran hanya dengan melihat foto itu saja dia bisa terangsang.

Drrttt Drrttt, Baekhyun sejenak terdiam saat melihat handphonenya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From : JiHwan_

 _Oppa akan datang makan malam nanti? Kalau tidak, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin oppa sedang sibuk. Semangat untuk pekerjaannya^^. Kabari aku kalau kau akan datang._

Baekhyun tersenyum, setidaknya dia sedikit melupakan berbagai macam pikiran pervertnya tadi. Baru saja dia ingin membalas pesan Jihwan, handphonenya bergetar lagi kali ini dari Oh Sehun. Tunggu! Oh Sehun? Untuk apa makhluk gila itu mengiriminya pesan?! Dengan raut wajah berapi-api, dia membuka pesan namja itu.

 _From : Oh Sehun_

 _Tertarik dengan majalahnya? Jika kau mau aku bisa mempertemukanmu dengan modelnya lohh. Kebetulan dia sedang dikantorku sekarang. Kkkkk_

Dasar setan. Baekhyun menggeram dalam hati. Kesal sekali dia dengan anak ini, awas saja kalau dia bertemu nanti. Akan dia jambaki satu persatu rambutnya, yeaahhh tanpa ada Luhan pastinya. Dia tidak ingin mati karena terkaman Luhan jika dia berani menyentuh Sehun. Hiii,, tanpa sadar Baekhyun bergidik takut membayangkannya.

Baekhyun melirik sebentar keluar mobilnya, saat ini entah memang sial atau apa. Tuan Oh menyuruhnya untuk datang kekantor agensinya karena ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan mengingat tentang pernikahan Sehun nantinya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja menolak, tapi dia ingat benar bahwa pamannya itu memang baik padanya. Jadilah Baekhyun disini, didalam mobil dengan wajah gusarnya.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa Baekhyun. Yeahh semua akan baik-baik saja" gumamnya sambil memberi semangat pada dirinya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobilnya tak lupa dia melepas jass kerjanya. Hingga kini dia hanya berbalutkan kameja putihnya dan celana hitam yang masih dipakainya. Setidaknya dia lebih terlihat santai dibandingkan dia harus memakai jass kantoran.

Baekhyun menatap waspada kesekeliling berharap bahwa dia tidak bertemu dengan Sehun. Bisa-bisa dia akan malu karena pada dasarnya dia memang menyukai model majalah itu. Dan asal kalian tahu bahwa harga dirinya yang setinggi langit itu tidak rela jika anak ingusan macam Sehun mempermalukannya. Enak saja.

"Selamat sore paman" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menatapi pamannya yang kini duduk dimeja kerjanya, lebih tepatnya meja kerja Oh Sehun karena beberapa tahun lalu Sehun sudah diangkat menjadi CEO di agensi ini.

"Dimana Sehun, paman?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sehun? Dia sedang ada urusan dengan model-modelnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kesini" jelas Paman Oh sambil tersenyum simpul. Baekhyun tergelak

"Se-sebentar lagi?" tanya Baekhyun nyalang. Shit.

Oh semoga saja, ada yang bisa menolong Baekhyun kali ini.

Ditempat lain…

"Coba kau berpose seperti tadi Chanyeol-ssi" arahan dari sang fotografer terdengar diikuti decakan puas dari para staff disana. Tak jauh dari sana Sehun tersenyum miring melihatnya, tak salah dia memilih model. Park Chanyeol, dia tidak akan melepaskan orang ini.

"Chanyeol hyung" panggil Sehun. Namja bertinggi diatas rata-rata itu menoleh kemudian tersenyum simpul. Untung saja jam istirahat dari sesi pemotretan lebih cepat dari yang Sehun duga, jadi dia tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeka keringat yang ada didahinya.

"Untuk gaji pertamamu, aku sudah mengirimkannya direkeningnmu. Dan tarifnya sesuai kontrak. Kau bisa memeriksanya nanti" jelas Sehun. Chanyeol manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Bagaimana keadaan ZiTao?" tanya Sehun mendadak Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan sendunya.

"Entahlah Sehun-ah, dia masih saja takut untuk keluar kerumah. Kupikir orang tuanya akan mencarinya dan membawanya pergi. Tapi, terima kasih untuk bantuannya Sehun-ah. Aku berhutang banyak padamu" ujar Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Sehun. Namja berkulit pucat itu mengangguk pelan kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kertas bersampul merah kearah namja tampan itu. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Kau akan menikah?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kaget membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan namun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kuharap hyung dan ZiTao datang. Tapi jika ZiTao tidak datang, hyung saja sudah cukup untukku. Wajib datang ya hyung?" ujar Sehun sambil mengedipkan matanya. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Sepertinya pemotretan akan segera dimulai. Aku pergi dulu ya Sehun" pamit Chanyeol. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baekhyun hyung?" seru Sehun kaget saat mendapati Baekhyun yang kini berada didalam ruangan kerjanya. Sehun berdehem sebentar kemudian duduk disofa yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan menyelidik. Baekhyun memandangnya jengah.

"Jangan salah paham ya? Aku kesini karena paman memanggilku" dengusnya kesal. Sehun manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Ohh begitu, tapi melihat dari tatapanmu aku tahu kau pasti mencari model majalah itu. Iya kan? Kan?" godanya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya dengan tatapan jahil. Baekhyun memandangnya geram.

"Yakk! Dasar kau menyebalkan! Apa yang baru saja kau katakana hah?!" bentak Baekhyun geram. Sehun malah terkekeh pelan disana tak berniat untuk sekedar meminta maaf.

"Oh ayolah. Tak usah dramatis begitu. Biar kutebak, kau pasti horny kan? Kau habis main solo ya?" dan cukup! Baekhyun ingin sekali membunuh pemuda didepannya ini. Tak peduli jika pemuda didepannya ini akan segera menikah. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin memukulnya, gerakannya terhenti karena—

"YAKKK. JANGAN PUKUL SEHUNNIEEE" teriakan memekakan telinga itu terdengar diseluruh ruangan bahkan sampai keluar ruangan. Baekhyun menengok kebelakang dan benar saja rusa china—ahh tidak maksudnya Luhan—calon istri Sehun kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Lu, lihatkan dia mengerjaiku lagi" rengek Baekhyun dan siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kelakuan sang CEO dengan harga diri tinggi ini yang berbeda jauh dengan imagenya. Yeahh walaupun, Baekhyun terbilang cukup cantik untuk ukuran pria.

"Tidak! Menyingkir dari sana, atau kupotong milikmu sampai hancur jika kau melukai Sehun" Luhan menggeleng tegas sambil melangkah maju hingga membuat nyali Baekhyun ciut. Namja manis itu hanya berjalan mundur dan ikut-ikutan duduk didepan sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang diduduki calon pasangan pengantin didepannya.

"Jadi, kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Baekhyun mendadak wajah Luhan yang tadinya galak, berubah menjadi sumringah saat mendengar kata 'kalian menikah' dari Baekhyun.

"Ohh minggu depan" ujar Sehun singkat. Luhan tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah mengirim undangan untukmu tadi dikantormu. Kupikir kau disana" ujar Luhan menjelaskan. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, dia masih ingat insiden tadi. Wajar saja walaupun Luhan kalem-kalem ataupun wajahnya imut dan innocent begini, jika dia sedang marah seperti tadi apa yang dikatakannya memang akan benar-benar terjadi. Baekhyun saja masih takut sampai sekarang.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong appa dimana?" tanya Sehun.

"Katanya ada urusan sedikit, aku disuruh menunggu. Tapi kupikir aku harus segera pergi mengingat ada acara makan malam yang akan kuhadiri" ujar Baekhyun sambil melirik arlojinya. Sekarang memang sudah jam 5 sore, dia tidak mau terlambat datang. Setidaknya dia tidak ingin menolak ajakkan ibunya JiHwan.

"Baiklah. Hyung pergi saja. Nanti aku yang beritahu appa" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

Setelah, dia berpamitan pada dua orang itu, Baekhyun segera melesat pergi dengan cepat hingga tak menyadari bahwa dia menabrak seseorang.

BRUKKKK "Aww" Baekhyun meringis pelan sambil mengusap sikutnya yang menghantam lantai.

"A—aishh. Jeongmal mianhamnida, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya sosok yang baru saja bertabrakan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdehem pelan kemudian matanya mendongkak menatap siapa orang yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya.

"ne. Gwaenchan—" matanya membola menatapi wajah namja didepannya. Mulutnya terasa kaku untuk sekedar berkata.

"Hello.?" Namja itu terlihat mengibaskan tangannya diwajah Baekhyun.

"—ah" Baekhyun masih cengo. For God Shake! Namja ini benar-benar kelihatan lebih seksi dibandingkan hanya dengan melihat fotonya saja. Sialan sekali sihhh. Baekhyun lekas-lekas menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keringat yang mulai membasahi dahinya. Shit. Selangkangannya segera mengembung.

"As-ta-ga" cicit Baekhyun takut. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang.

Seseorang tolong panggilkan ambulance sekarang. Baekhyun memilih untuk mati saja.

TeBeCe XD

Author note's :

Annyeong^^. Ada yang nunggu adegan Rate M nya nggak disni? Kkkk. Belum saatnya lohh, chap kedepannya dijamin ada. Sooo, pringatan untk yng masih dibawah umur untk tdak mmbaca chap kdepannya (buat yng masih innocent). Klo yng udah tahu dan sngat ahli dalam hal—you know what I mean, slahkan aja*bhakss. Jadi, jngan bash saya readersnim. Untk chap 2nya akan diupdate dlm wktu dkat ini. HunHannya mau nikahh lohh, jngn lewatkan yahh^^. See you juseyooo~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Bastard Love

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance & Drama

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M

Author : GladysPark1288

Chaptered 2

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya masih menatap sosok didepannya yang memandangnya bingung.

"Eh Chanyeol hyung? Dan—Baekhyun hyung?" suara Sehun terdengar memelan saat menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian tak jauh beda dengan Luhan yang kini disamping Sehun. Namja berkulit pucat itu melirik kearah Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Wah wah, kalian bertemu yaa" sindir Sehun. Baekhyun lekas-lekas menatapnya tajam namun terkesan imut. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengar ocehan Sehun.

"Ah ini Byun Baekhyun ya? Oh ya perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol, model disini. Sehun banyak bercerita tentangmu" sahut Chanyeol ramah sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"Ne. Senang berkenalan denganmu Chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun tersenyum gugup kearah Chanyeol saat dirasanya keringat dingin mulai menuruni kening dan pelipisnya. Sehun menatap Baekhyun aneh.

"Baek hyung kenapa? Wajah hyung berkeringat pipi hyung juga merah. Hyung sakit?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah sok polosnya diikuti Luhan yang kini tertawa setan menatapi sesuatu yang 'agak' menonjol di celana kerja milik Baekhyun. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun menyadari apa yang sepasang kekasih itu lakukan dan mulai hari ini Baekhyun harus mendaftarkan dua orang ini dinominasi orang ter-menyebalkan didunia versi Baekhyun.

Sialnya lagi saat memandang wajah Chanyeol, dia selalu teringat dengan foto majalah yang dilihatnya tadi. Ouhh Baekhyun rasanya ingin mati saja. Dengan susah payah, dia tersenyum kecut memandangi keadaan tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa berkompromi.

"A-aku permisi dulu. Sa-sampai jumpa" ujar Baekhyun tanpa melihat kearah Chanyeol yang menatapnya heran namun akhirnya namja tinggi itu tersenyum keci.

"Jangan lupa datang kepesta pernikahanku nanti yaa hyyungg" dan Baekhyun merutukki Sehun karena sikap anak itu yang sengaja membuat Baekhyun terlihat memalukan.

~~ooOOoo~~

HunHan Wedding Party Days

Suasana aula tempat pernikahan berlangsung terlihat ramai. Beberapa orang yang memakai jas berkeliaran kesana kemari sambil bercengkrama. Acara memang sudah selesai, namun masih ada acara makan malam yang diadakan. Baekhyun sendiri datang bersama pacarnya, JiHwan. Keduanya nampak berdiri berdampingan dengan Baekhyun yang membawa segelas wine ditangannya. Mata sipitnya semakin menyipit saat beberapa kenalan menyapanya dan dibalas senyum olehnya.

"Chanyeol?" suara JiHwan terdengar membuat Baekhyun ikut menatapi JiHwan yang ada disampingnya. Mata sipitnya melotot lebar saat mendapati sosok rupawan yang kini memakai jass hitam dengan dua kancing kameja yang terbuka. Baekhyun meneguk air liurnya.

"Ohh Baekhyun-sii, kau datang juga?" Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya intens. Sebuah senyum gugup kini menghiasi wajahnya.

"N-Ne Ch-Chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun kembali berujar gugup. Mata sipitnya dapat menangkap bagaimana JiHwan menatap pemuda tiang itu.

"Kau kenal dengannya JiHwan?" dahi Baekhyun berkerut bingung. Tak lama kemudian JiHwan mengangguk.

"Dia partner modelku dimajalah edisi bulan lalu" ujar JiHwan santai. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya namun dia terdiam saat dirinya berhasil mencerna sesuatu. JiHwan dan Chanyeol partner majalah? PARTNER MAJALAH?!

"Hah?" Baekhyun melongo ditempat seperti petir di siang bolong, dia benar-benar merasa bahwa dunia akan segera kiamat.

"Uhh—hmm. Oppa, kita sudah bicarakan hal ini okk? Pekerjaanku memang model majalah dewasa jadi oppa jangan salah sang—" belum sempat Jihwan melanjutkan perkataannya Baekhyun segera memotongnya.

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Dan itu—tidak apa-apa" Baekhyun berujar sambil tersenyum kecut. Dia tidak merasa enak hati bukan pada Jihwan melainkan pada Chanyeol. Merasa kesal saat Jihwan yang menjadi partner pemuda tinggi itu. Ohh astaga! Sehun perlu menjelaskan padanya hal ini. Tunggu saja anak bandel itu. Si namja pucat itu tidak pernah memberitahukannya padanya.

"Jihwan noona" suara seseorang terdengar dengan derap langkah kaki yang masih terdengar. Itu Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka berdua nampak saling menggandeng tangan dengan senyum lima jari mereka.

"Wuaahh Baekhyun hyung datang juga yaa?" ujar Sehun takjub agak menyindir pasangan itu. Baekhyun hanya mendecih kesal mendengarnya.

"Heyy ByunBaek. Kau tidak kasih selamat begitu?" Sehun kembali berujar dengan ketidaksopanannya.

"Ya!" Baekhyun mendelik tajam diikuti kekehan dari beberapa orang yang ada disana.

"Tapi,, selamatt untuk kalian berdua. Dan oh ya Sehun-sii, tolong kontrol hormonmu yang ganas itu jangan sampai Luhan mati karena kehabisan oksigen" sindir Baekhyun membuat Sehun hanya tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak janji" ujar Sehun yang membuat Luhan disampingya menundukkan kepalanya malu. Ohh ayolah, bukankah itu terdengar vulgar dan memalukan? Luhan masih sedikit sensitive saat membicarakan perihal seperti itu. Ck.

"Hyung dan Jihwan noona kapan menikahnya?" Sehun bertanya sambil menatap pasangan itu bergantian sedangkan Chanyeol nampaknya antusias mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Err—tidak tahu. Aku—belum terpikirkan untuk menikah cepat" ujar Baekhyun malu-malu. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menatap Jihwan yang masih setia menatap sosok Chanyeol disamping Sehun.

Sehun sedikit memajukan wajahnya hingga sampai disamping wajah Baekhyun. Pria itu tersenyum miring dan berkata "Sebenarnya, Jihwan menyukai CHanyeol sejak dulu. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol gay. Dia tidak pernah menerima Jihwan. Jadi, kumohon perhatikan tatapan dan tingkah laku Jihwan saat berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Jadi saranku adalah jaga baik-baik Jinhwanniemu hyung tersayang" bisik Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun menegang mendengarnya sedangkan Sehun kini menegakkan badannya dan merangkul pinggang sang kekasih disampingnya. DIa mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Baekhyun seolah-olah menyuruh pemuda pendek itu memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Jihwan.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Sehun benar. Jihwan menatap Chanyeol, caranya menatap itu berbeda saat Jihwan menatapnya. Seperti sebuah tatapan posesif dan cinta yang besar. Kali ini Baekhyun lagi-lagi meneguk air liurnya gugup. Sialan. Kenapa dia bisa menerima fakta mengerikan seperti ini?

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja sambil memainkan sebuah smartphone ditangannya. Dan Sehun benar, Chanyeol tidak menyukai Jinhwan karena dia—gay. Uhh okay menerima kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol gay sedikit membuat Baekhyun lega dan senang secara bersamaan. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi itulah yang dirasakan olehnya.

"Oppa, aku harus pergi" suara Jihwan membuat Baekhyun menoleh sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kemana memangnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku harus mengantar Jihyo eonni kemall. Dia harus membeli beberapa perlengkapannya pergi keJeju nanti" ujar Jihwan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Perlu diantar?" Jihwan menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Acara makan malam belum selesai. Tuan Cho juga sudah didepan dan menjemputku. Sampai jumpa nanti oppa" usai mengecup sekilas pipi Baekhyun, gadis itu berlalu setelah mengucapkan salam pada Sehun dan Luhan termasuk eumm—Chanyeol.

Sejenak Baekhyun terdiam, rasanya aneh jika dia harus menerima kenyataan berbelit-belit. Matanya beralih menatap Sehun yang kini menggandeng Luhan untuk menghampiri beberapa tamu undangan, menyisahkan dirinya dan CHanyeol yang kini sedang mengunyah beberapa potong kue.

"Baekhyun-sii?" suara Chanyeol terdengar membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Mata sipitnya melongok dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingungnya.

"Ne?"

"Kau belum mau pulang?" tanyanya. Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil melirik jam arloji yang terpasang dipergelangan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Saya permisi Baekhyun-ssi" Chanyeol tersenyum menawan setelahnya membuat gerakan Baekhyun menjadi agak kaku. Lututnya rasanya ingin meleleh saat mendapati senyum menawan pemuda itu. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya meyakinkan bahwa dia itu masih lurus. Hh sungguh sulit.

~~ooOOoo~~

Chanyeol menatap lurus kedepan setelah dia memakai sebuah kameja putih dengan lipatan dikedua lengannya. Sebuah dasi pita berwarna hitam kini terpakai dikerah kemejanya. Dia menyisir surai gelapnya kebelakang membuah wajahnya lebih terlihat jelas. Tampan dan berkelas.

Sejujunya Chanyeol tidak perlu bekerja seperti menjadi model majalah dewasa ataupun menjadi seorang bartender di sebuah bar. Sekarang waktunya kerja dibar, namun jam kerjanya baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Tapi Chanyeol lebih memilih datang lebih awal, setidaknya dia sudah menghadiri acara pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan.

Park Chanyeol, dia itu anak tunggal seorang pemilik Rumah sakit terbesar diKorea. Yang pastinya dia berada dikalangan atas, sayangnya keluarganya menujunjung tinggi norma agama, hokum, dan segala macam hal yang membuat keluarganya tidak terima kalau ternyata dia seorang gay. Keluarganya menentang keras dan berniat memasukannya kedalam rumah sakit jiwa milik keluarganya, Chanyeol sempat tertekan karena itu. Keluarganya mengetahui itu karena mereka curiga dengan gerak-gerik Chanyeol saat bertatap mata dengan ZiTao, seorang floris ditoko bunga seberang rumahnya.

Sayangnya saat itu ZiTao sudah punya kekasih yang bernama Kris, seorang pemuda keturunan China-Kanada. Tak banyak yang Chanyeol ingat tentang masa lalu kelamnya, dia hanya ingat bahwa Kris sempat berkhianat hingga akhirnya ZiTao hampir saja bunuh diri dan untung saja CHanyeol menyelamatkannya. Saat itu adalah masa kritis dimana Chanyeol dihajar babak belur sepupu dan ayahnya karena mereka malu dengan orientasi seksual miliknya yang dianggap melenceng meskipun hubungan sesama jenis sudah biasa dikalangan masyarakat, namun jelas keluarganya berbeda.

" _Aku akan pergi dan hidup sendiri bersama ZiTao. Aku mencintainya"_ Chanyeol bahkan masih ingat beberapa patah kalimat yang diucapkannya setelah akhirnya dia benar-benar meninggalkan rumah megahnya. Beralih kesebuah apartemen kecil miliknya dan ZiTao. Meski begitu, Chanyeol cukup mengerti untuk tidak memaksa Tao menerima perasaannya. Sampai saat ini Tao sudah menganggapnya sebagai seorang 'hyung' meski Chanyeol mengharapkan hal yang lebih daripada itu.

"Chanyeol, giliranmu. Kali ini sampai jam 10 malam ya?" seorang pria dengan dimple tersenyum padanya. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung. Bukannya dia ingin sombong ataupun terlalu percaya diri, memang banyak yang menyukainya termasuk pemuda didepannya ini. Chanyeol sendiri agak canggung dengannya mengingat Chanyeol sempat menolaknya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tidak usah canggung begitu. Lupakan kejadian tempo lalu" pemuda itu tersenyum manis lalu melenggang pergi setelah memberikan sebuah tepukan semangat bagi Chanyeol. Pemuda itu beringsut pergi menuju meja bartender didepannya kemudian mulai meracik berbagai macam minuman alcohol yang diminta oleh para pelanggan.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang melelahkan" desahnya pelan.

Ditempat lain…

Baekhyun berulang kali mengecek smartphonenya berharap Jihwan akan mengirimkannya pesan atau kabar tapi akhirnya dia harus mendesah pelan saat mendapati tidak ada satupun notifikasi pesan dilayar ponselnya. Dia butuh ketenangan sekarang mengingat beberapa fakta yang mencuat. Dia ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya namun dia masih punya otak untuk berpikir tentang rasa sakit yang akan diterimanya.

Dia menghela nafas sambil berpikir bahwa mungkin sesekali dia harus menjadi anak bandel sementara karena dia pikir pergi kebar tidak buruk untuk merubah mood buruknya. Dia kembali menjalankan mobilnya membelah jalanan Seoul yang masih padat hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum kecil saat sudah sampai ditempat tujuannya.

Satu kali teguk. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya Baekhyun meneguk kembali botol keduanya. Nafasnya agak putus-putus dengan wajah yang agak memerah. Kesadarannya masih penuh namun entah kenapa badannya masih panas.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" suara baritone itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat Chanyeol didepannya, tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaian pemuda itu namun bagi Baekhyun, pemuda itu selalu bisa menggoda imannya.

"Chan—hikk—yeol-ssi?" Baekhyun berujar sambil tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol hanya memandangnya khawatir. Ini sudah menunjukan jam 10 dan itu artinya jam kerjanya sudah habis dan para pelayan lainnya sudah menggantikan tugasnya. Chanyeol harus segera pulang dan dia pikir dia tidak mungkin mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membayar satu kamar dilantai atas, setidaknya dia tidak boleh membiarkan Baekhyun tertidur disini.

"Biar kubantu" Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang ramping milik Baekhyun membuat pemuda pendek itu tanpa sadar melenguh pelan, seakan dia merasa ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar ditubuhnya saat merasakan sentuhan CHanyeol.

Chanyeol terlihat tergopoh-gopoh membawa Baekhyun ditengah lorong. Baekhyun memang tidak berat, namun tetap saja pemuda manis itu berjalan dengan langkah sempoyongan membuat Chanyeol agak kerepotan dibuatnya.

##BUGHHH. Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun diranjang didepannya. Dia bernafas lega saat sudah sampai. Sedikit demi sedikit dia menyeka keringatnya dan berniat untuk mengganti pakaian kerjanya setelah ini, namun baru satu langkah dia meninggalkan kamar itu, sepasang lengan melingkar dipinggangnya. Chanyeol mendelik dan menatap kaget saat wajahnya berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun—ssi? Anda tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan khawatir saat menatapi rona merah diwajah pemuda cantik itu.

"Sebaiknya kau lepaskan peluka—hmmmmpp" Chanyeol hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat bibir tipis Baekhyun menerkam bibirnya dengan gigitan liarnya. Otaknya mendadak blank hanya untuk memproses sehingga tak sadar bahwa lidah manis dan kecil itu memasuki rongga bibirnya.

Chanyeol membalas perlakuan Baekhyun kali ini lebih ganas membuat suara decakan terdengar diruangan itu. Jari lentik pemuda dibawahnya meremat pelan rambutnya yang mulai berantakan. Chanyeol melepas ciumannya kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, sepertinya kita perlu berhenti karena aku—"

"Anio. Jangan berhenti" Baekhyun mengelak sambil mengelus dada Chanyeol, sebuah perlakuan yang entah kenapa dia bisa melakukannya. Chanyeol masih terdiam kemudian menggeleng, dia tidak ingin seperti ini terlebih lagi dia ingat bahwa Baekhyun punya pacar yang lebih parahanya pacarnya itu seorang yeoja. Dan yeoja itu mencintainya. UGghh CHanyeol meringis mengingatnya.

Chanyeol punya hormon tentu saja, dia tidak pernah menyentuh ZiTao hingga akhirnya jika keninginannya tak terpenuhi, dia akan berakhir didalam toilet dengan mendesah sendirian. Sungguh miris. Perlu diingat bahwa CHanyeol bukanlah namja brengsek.

"Kau hanya perlu melakukannya" Baekhyun menatapnya seduktif membuat CHanyeol menelan ludahnya, wajah pria itu terkesan polos dan nakal secara bersamaan membuat dara CHanyeol berdesir hebat.

"Tapi—"

"La-ku-kan" Baekhyun mengerang putus asa. HIngga akhirnya Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan kembali meraup bibir tipis yang agak membengkak karena perlakuannya tadi.

Kameja Baekhyun terlepas diikuti beberapa helaian pakaian lainnya, tak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun agak memerah mengetahui bahwa dia bisa melihat tubuh model itu secara langsung bukan dari majalahnya.

"HHhh enghh" desahan halus Baekhyun terdengar saat Chanyeol menyapukan lidah hangatnya dilehernya lalu kemudian dadanya. Matanya ikut terpejam menikmati sensasi nikmat yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Sshshh"Baekhyun mendesis tatkalah dia merasakan telapak tangan Chanyeol bergerilya di daerah sensitifnya yang kini mengembung dan mengeras. Matanya membelalak kaget saat sentuhan lembut pemuda itu membuatnya seakan melayang.

"Ouhh" bahkan tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat dengan pandangan yang memutih saat dia berhasil mendapat klimaks pertamanya. Dia merasa payah karena klimaks secepat itu.

"AKhh" Baekhyun berteriak sakit saat sebuah benda tumpul menghujam lubangnya. Terasa sakit dan perih, diliriknya Chanyeol yang masih memasukan beberapa jarinya dilubang ketatnya.

"Tahan. Okk?" Chanyeol mengecup wajahnya membuat jantung Baekhyun seakan ingin copot saat mengirup deru nafas Chanyeol yang membuatnya seakan melayang.

Baekhyun mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Chanyeol yang berumpu disamping tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam dengan beberap ringisan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Benda besar yang diyakini 'milik' Chanyeol itu berusaha menerobos masuk kedalam lubang sempit miliknya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan dengan jelas betapa besar milik pemuda diatasnya.

Bulir-bulir keringat menetes dari dahinya, pengelihataannya mengembun pertanda air mata telah berkumpul disela-sela matanya. Chanyeol melihatnya kemudian melesakan ciuman memabukan kepadanya hingga tanpa sadar, Chanyeol langsung menyentakkan miliknya kedalam sehingga miliknya masuk seutuhnya kedalam Baekhyun.

"Engghmmphh" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat rasa sakit menjalar ditubuhnya. Kelopak matanya bergerak kesegala arah dan berhenti saat Chanyeol mengarahkan wajahnya kearahnya memperlihatkan sepasang mata yang memandangnya teduh. Baekhyun terdiam sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Be-bergeraklah" Baekhyun berujar sambil tersenyum kecil dan dibalas pula oleh Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu bergerak perlahan membuat beberapa ringisan kecil keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Ehh uhhh Chan—ahh" tubuh Baekhyun tersentak-sentak saat Chanyeol menumbuk tubuhnya lebih dalam. Baekhyun lekas menarik leher Chanyeol kemudian melesakan ciuman liar disana meskipun Baekhyun agak kesusahan mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Euhh ak-akuhhh samphaiihh" Baekhyun mendongkakan kepalanya saat merasakan bahwa dia akan segera mencapainya. Cairan kental miliknya membasahi perut Chanyeol namun pemuda tinggi itu tak mempedulikannya dan tetap menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Engghh" Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya menjadi menungging. Otot-otot kakinya terasa lemas saat menopang badannya. Chanyeol menumbuk titik itulagi dan itu membuat Baekhyun hampir saja terjatuh jika CHanyeol tidak menahan pinggangnya. Baekhyun yang sebelumnya sudah lemas kini harus bangun kembali karena perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Ahhkkhh" Baekhyun menjerit nikmat saat Chanyeol mulai menggerakan tubuhnya brutal.

"B-Baekhh" dan Baekhyun semakin menegang saat mendengar desahan berat dan seksi pemuda itu.

"You like ithh rightthh?" Chanyeol kembali menghisap punggung putih Baekhyun meninggalkan tanda merah disana.

"Yeollhh akuu ingin—" Baekhyun menggeram saat Chanyeol menutup lubang miliknya dan itu benar-benar sakit. "Sama-samahhh" Chanyeol kembali mendesah dan semakin mempererat rengkuhannya.

Dann—"CHANHH" "BAEKHH" mereka berteriak keenakkan saat sudah mencapainya. Baekhyun menatapnya sayu dengan nafas terengah-engah. Chanyeol berangsut menyandarkan tubuh mengkilatnya disandaran tempat tidur. Matanya beralih menatap Baekhyun yang kini terpejam dengan nafas teratur. Chanyeol mengerenyit bingung. Cepat juga dia tidurnya.

"Mianhae" dan kata itu langsung meluncur dari bibir CHanyeol hingga akhirnya dia berdiam diri diruangan sepi itu dengan perasaan sesaknya.

TeBeCe

 **A/N :**

 **Annyeong readersnimm^^. Author update lagii. Sebelumnya ada readers yg udh bbm saya spaya ff ini cpat diupdate sama adegan encehh nya juga. Dan udah selesai. Hehe, author juga kringat dingin waktu buat ncnya. Kekekeke, oh ya mkasih buat readernim yng udah invite pin bb saya trus nanyain saya ffnya kpan diupdate. Hehehe. Mkasih udah ngingetin saya.**

 **Seblumnya ada readersnim yng nanya soal sosmed author. Nihh author kasih:**

 **Insta : xxgldyskkxx, BBM : 5427131E, Kakao: byunbaekhyunnee, twitter: GladysB96.**

 **Udah gitu aja see you in next chap. Don't forgrt to review an don't be plagiator**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Bastard Love

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance & Drama

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M

Author : GladysPark1288

Chaptered 3

Suasana diruangan itu masih kelihatan sepi, meskipun beberapa bias cahaya mentari yang berhasil menyelinap masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Masih dengan kepala tertunduk, Chanyeol terlihat duduk dengan wajah kusutnya meski penampilannya kini terlihat wajar dengan kameja berwarna biru langit yang bagian lengannya dilipat sampai sebatas siku dan celana jeans panjang yang membungkus kaki panjangnya serta sepatu berwarna biru tua miliknya. Mata bulatnya menatap sosok tubuh yang masih tertidur dengan damainya ditempat tidur menampilkan wajah yang layaknya seorang malaikat yang tengah tertidur. Chanyeol tertegun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sosok ini begitu cantik. Sangat cantik dibandingkan dengan apa yang tidak diperkirakan olehnya selama ini.

Beberapa kali Chanyeol harus menahan rasa bersalah pada dirinya yang tiba-tiba merasa semua yang telah dilakukan olehnya salah. Dia bingung siapa yang salah disini. Inginnya dia ingin bertanya pada sosok yang tengah tidur itu, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat guratan lelah diwajahnya. Byun Baekhyun, CHanyeol hanya takut pemuda itu akan membencinya. Kejadian semalam memang bukan murni kesalahannya, tapi tetap saja dia juga salah karena mengikuti nafsunya.

Dering ponsel pertanda nada pesan kini berbunyi. Chanyeol lekas-lekas merogohnya kemudian lagi-lagi dia mengerenyitkan dahinya saat membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang ditinggalkan Tao untuknya. Dan itu makin membuatnya merasa terbeban.

 _Chan gege? Gege dimana? Kenapa tidak pulang semalam? Gege tidak apa-apa kan? Aku khawatir menunggumu. Cepatlah pulang, atau aku akan merindukanmu._

 _ZiTao_

Chanyeol meringis lagi, sayangnya dia bukan pemuda brengsek yang dengan mudahnya meninggalkan seseorang yang ditidurinya semalaman. Dia bukan tipe seperti itu meskipun dia—gay. Uhh okk, jangan bahas hal itu ok? Lama terdiam, kira-kira lima belas menit kemudian terlihat pergerakan dari Baekhyun. Pemuda yang masih setengah sadar itu kemudian menggeliat dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka perlahan-lahan. Chanyeol hanya diam saja melihatnya, menunggu Baekhyun sadar sepenuhnya.

"Sudah bangun?" suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun agak tersentak. Diliriknya tubuhnya yang masih berbalut dengan kameja tipis berwarna putih yang agak besar ditubuhnya, lalu melirik Chanyeol yang duduk didepannya dengan tatapan serius. Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kau disini—dan ohh dimana ini?" Baekhyun bertanya linglung sambil menatap kesekeliling. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingat semuanya? Kau—memang mabuk sekali ya?" ujarnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Cukup kecewa juga, eh?

"Semalam? Kenapa dengan sema-?" Baekhyun menghentikan perkataannya saat sekelebat bayangan yang terasa sangat nyata melintas dibenaknya. Tubuhnya menegang saat merasakan bahwa tubuh bagian bawahnya tidak dilapisi satupun pakaian dan hanya ditutupi sebuah selimut yang kini dipakainya. Pandangannya beralih kearah Chanyeol yang duduk termenung dihadapannya.

"Kau—benar-benar tidak ingat?" tanya Chanyeol lagi untuk meyakinkan. Baekhyun hanya diam, seakan mulutnya memang tak bisa bergerak dan bisu. Mata sipitnya menatap kosong kearah Chanyeol. Dia ingin senang, sedih atau apalah itu—semuanya benar-benar terjadi begitu cepat.

"Baekhyun-ssi maaf aku—" Chanyeol agak kaget saat Baekhyun dengan linglung menyelanya.

"Ini bukan salahmu. I—ini semua salahku, seharusnya ak—aku—" oh astaga dramatis sekali disini. Bahkan suara Baekhyun agak bergetar dan terdengar serak.

Tidak. Bukan itu yang jadi permasalahannya, bukan Chanyeol atau apalah itu. Bagaimana dengan Jihwan? Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika wanita itu mengetahui hal ini? Baekhyun rasa jika hal itu terjadi, itu akan menjadi sebuah tamparan keras tersendiri baginya. Dan—apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang kalau dia itu melakukan perbuatan yang tak semestinya dilakukan seperti semalam?

"Jika kau ingin aku menjaga rahasia ini, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaganya agar tidak ada yang tahu. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tahu kau pasti jijik dengan hal seperti ini. Aku mengerti. Kau seorang straight" sebuah senyum miris kini menghiasi wajah rupawan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tetap tersenyum meskipun dalam hatinya, dia sedikit merasakan sakit saat mengakui secara tidak langsung, dia itu menjijikan.

"Tidak Chan-ssi, aku tidak bermaksud—" Baekhyun terdiam, dia tidak tahu ingin berkata apa. Dia terlalu bimbang.

"Jihwan tidak akan mengetahui hal ini. Tidak siapapun. Aku benar-benar akan menjaganya, anggap saja kita tak pernah melakukannya. Itu—hanya one night stand saja" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam. Jadi—yang semalam itu hanya _one night stand'_ ya? Memang apa lagi yang ingin diharapkan? Konyol sekali. Baekhyun ingin sekali menertawakan dirinya saat ini. Kemana imej straight yang selalu dibawa-bawa? Apakah dia memang sudah melenceng sekarang?

"Apa—kau perlu pertanggung jawaban?" kali ini perkataan Chanyeol membuat suasana nampak hening sejenak. Baekhyun masih menatapnya lekat.

"Tidak—aku pria. Dan hal semacam pria hamil tidak ada didunia ini, itu berlebihan" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Semalam itu. Itu pertama kalinya bagiku, dan itu—agak membuatku gugup. Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya, tapi well itulah kenyataannya. Meskipun aku model majalah dewasa" ujar Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana. Baekhyun tercengang dibuatnya. Mata sipit yang dihiasi eyeliner yang sudah luntur itu membulat dengan tidak sempurna.

"A—apa? Kau serius?" kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan perasaan hangat yang melingkupi dirinya. Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Hmm, itu benar Baek-ssi" ujarnya malu-malu. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah merah padam.

"Itu juga yang pertama bagiku" ujar Baekhyun lagi, dan dihadiahi senyuman yang terlihat tampan dari pemuda itu. Mereka terdiam sejenak setelah sebelumnya saling melempar senyum.

"Aku pikir kita harus jaga jarak dulu Baekhyun-ssi, aku tidak mau kalau nantinya kau menjadi sepertiku. Kau tahu? Gay tidak terlalu bisa diterima oleh siapa saja. Terlebih lagi kau yang ehmm sudah punya kekasih. Aku takut Jihwan menjadi curiga. Jadi untuk sementara ini, kita bisa sedikit menjaga jarak. Tak apa kan?" tanya CHanyeol.

Baekhyun melengos dalam hati, namun bibirnya masih mempertahankan senyum yang seolah-olah berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, namun dari sorot matanya bisa terbaca kekecewaan disana. "Tentu saja" mulutnya berkhianat lagi, heh?

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung setelahnya. Dan akhirnya mereka pulang dari tempat itu, setelah sebelumnya Chanyeol berinisiatif mengantar Baekhyun pulang kepartemennya mengingat cara berjalan Baekhyun yang terlihat aneh dan mencurigakan. Beruntung Baekhyun hanya tinggal sendiri diapartemen, jadi Chanyeol tidak akan menjelaskan berbagai penjelasan tak berarti.

"Chan gege?" Tao tersenyum lebar saat mendapati sosok pemuda didepannya—Chanyeol.

"Halo. Kau sudah sarapan? Ayoo kita sarapan, aku baru saja membeli beberapa makanan kesukaanmu" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi benda ditangannya yang merupakan beberapa kantong plastic yang berisi makanan yang dimaksud.

"Ahh kau yang terbaik" ujar Tao ceria kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen mereka diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang mengekorinya dibelakang dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Oh ya, omong-omong gege semalam tidur dimana? Gege tidak tidur dijalan kan?" tanya Tao dengan polosnya membuat Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Yang benar saja dia tidur dijalan, Chanyeol pikir dia sudah gila jika dia benar-benar melakukannya.

"Tentu tidak Taozi. Aku—hanya menginap dirumah teman. Banyak tugas" ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Kalian tidak salah baca kalau Chanyeol beralasan dia punya banyak tugas. Chanyeol itu masih mahasiswa disalah satu universitas kedokteran di Seoul. Meskipun ayahnya bahkan keluarganya tidak lagi peduli dan membiyayainya, Chanyeol tetap bersekolah meskipun dengan uang yang pas-pasan. Tapi beruntung juga karena mendapat beasiswa. Dia sekarang sudah menginjak semester dua. Sedangkan Tao, dia masih semester satu dijurusan manajemen. Tidak buruk juga untuk keduanya.

Chanyeol bekerja sebagai model sekaligus bartender yang akhir-akhir ini sedang hobi-hobinya mencari pekerjaan dicafe terdekat untuk menjadi seorang barista. Chanyeol suka juga dengan pekerjaanya. Tao bekerja disebuah toko roti disamping pusat perbelanjaan membuat toko itu ramai setiap hari dan otomatis membuat Tao mendapatkan gaji lebih. Itu untuk membayar beberapa biaya kuliah, meskipun dia sudah menerima beasiswa. Intinya, hidup mereka lumayan berkecukupan. Tao itu suka bekerja, tapi tidak segila Chanyeol yang mengemban dua atau tiga pekerjaan sekaligus. Tao masih sayang kesehatan, ingat?

"Gege, nanti masuk kuliah jam berapa?" tanya Tao sambil mengunyah makanannya. Chanyeol melirik sebentar jam arlojinya kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Kudengar hari ini aku tidak punya jam kuliah" ujarnya santai. Dia hanya ingin istirahat dulu, dia benar-benar lelah.

"Ohh begitu ya. Sebentar aku lembur ya? Kudengar ada orang yang mau memesan banyak kue nantinya. Dan—gege bisa beli kebutuhan makanan kita? Kupikir isi lemari es kita sekarang sudah sekarat. Uang tabungan kita ada pada rekening gege kan?" tanya Tao. Chanyeol mengangguk patuh sambil tersenyum.

"Eumm ya. Jam berapa kau berangkat kampus?" tanya CHanyeol. Mendadak Tao berhenti mengunyah kemudian melotot saat melihat jam dinding yang tak berada jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Wuaahhhh setengah jam lagi" ujarnya—dan akhirnya keributan saat itu memang tak bisa dihindarkan. Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Oh apakah dia lupa mengingatkan bahwa Tao memang termasuk orang yang kurang tepat waktu dan ceroboh? Sepertinya belum.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Baekhyun? Baek hyung? Ya! Bacon" Sehun kembali memasang wajah muramnya saat menatap Baekhyun yang masih setia dengan lamunan cantiknya. Sehun kembali melirik Luhan yang kini meliriknya juga.

#TAKKK. Satu pukulan mendarat mulus didahi Baekhyun membuat namja ber eyeliner itu tersentak dengan tatapan tajamnya mengarah kearah Sehun yang memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku membawa beberapa makan siang untukmu. Katanya kau tidak enak badan kan? Kau kenapa? Seingatku kau baik-baik saja" Sehun kembali melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada, Luhan yang ada disampingnya agak menyikut lengan Sehun.

"Baek? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin istirahat saja. Besok aku akan bekerja" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil. Sehun mengerenyitkan dahinya lengkap dengan dahi berkerut miliknya. Cihh,, Baekhyun memang pembohong yang bodoh, wajahnya bahkan terlihat lebih suram saat ini. Sehun tersenyum menyeringai setelahnya.

"Wae? Semalam kau habis melakukan one night stand?" seringai Sehun membuat Baekhyun tertohok mendengarnya. Dia mendelik kearah Sehun dengan pandangan gugupnya kemudian menggeleng.

"Ti—tidak" sangkalnya pelan.

"Oh ya? Omong-omong, kissmarkmu banyak sekali. Mungkin tidak akan hilang selama seminggu. Dan juga—biasanya jika kau melakukannya dengan wanita, kau tidak akan mendapatkan tanda sebanyak itu. Tapi—aku pikir itu pasti dibuat oleh eumm lelaki? Itu menurut pemikiranku sih" Sehun mengelus pelan rahangnya memasang pose berpikir dan perkataannya sukses membuat Baekhyun mematung. Dia menoleh patah-patah kearah Sehun yang menampilkan tampang polosnya.

"Sudahlah Hunnie, lebih baik biarkan dulu Baekhyun istirahat. Dia benar-benar terlihat lelah. Kajja" ujar Luhan sambil menarik lengan Sehun.

"Ingat dengan perkataanku? Menjadi gay tidaklah buruk selama kau bisa merasakan perasaan cinta. Kuharap kau bisa memahaminya, dan jangan sok menjadi seorang straight" ujar Sehun sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu—siapa yang kusuka" lirihnya.

Baekhyun melirik handphonenya yang terletak dinakas tempat tidurnya. Beberapa kali benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu berkelap-kelip menandakan beberapa notifikasi pesan atau panggilan. Dan itu semua dari Jihwan. Entahlah, Baekhyun yang biasanya langsung mengangkatnya kini seakan seperti orang bodoh yang hanya menatap benda tersebut tanpa berniat menyentuhnya.

Dia sendiri bingung dengan dirinya, Jihwan dan dia memang hanya pacaran bahkan dijodohkan. Dia bahkan tidak menyangka kalau Jihwan akan menyukai Chanyeol jika melihat semua perhatian wanita itu padanya. Ini semua benar-benar membuatnya kacau, lebih lagi soal kejadian semalam. Itu benar-benar diluar ekspetasinya.

Tanpa ditunggu, Baekhyun merenggut kesal sambil menyenderkan kepalanya disandaran tempat tidur. Ok, dia hanya perlu istirahat saja, yeahh hanya istirahat. Tapi saat dia memutuskan untuk menutup matanya, bunyi pesan kembali memecah keheningan membuatnya berdecak kesal.

 _Oppa, hari ini oppa sedang tidak enak badan? Sehun memberitahukannya padaku. Sebentar malam aku akan kesana, maaf aku punya banyak jadwal saat ini. Cepat sembuh._

 _JiHwan_

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi, entah kenapa rasa kantuknya hilang mendadak hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tidurnya meski agak pincang mengingat bokongnya atau lebih tepat bagian errr—dalamnya masih sakit. Dan apakah Baekhyun sadar sekarang kalau wajahnya mulai memerah? UGhh memalukan untuk seorang straight.

Ditempat lain….

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya santai, beberapa kali dia menengok kesekeliling dan memperhatikan beberapa aktivitas padat dikota Seoul dan entah mengapa panas disiang yang terik ini tidak mampu menghentikan aktivitas di Kota Seoul. Chanyeol beberapa kali harus menyeka keringat yang mulai keluar didahinya. Ini benar-benar musim panas yang luar biasa panas menurutnya.

Kakinya berhenti disebuah supermarket didepannya hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Dia merogoh hanphonenya kemudian mulai membuka satu persatu pesan Tao kepadanya, dan itu merupakan daftar belanjaan harian mereka yang sudah dikirim Tao padanya. Maklum saja, selama ini Tao yang selalu belanja jadi dia hanya tinggal memberikan uang tabungan mereka padanya. Tapi berhubung Tao sedang sibuk dan bahan makanan sudah habis, Chanyeol harus membelinya atau mereka akan kelaparan besok.

"Tomat? Dimana ya?" Chanyeol kini menatap kesekeliling supermarket, matanya menangkap sebuah tulisan besar yang tertulis 'vegetable' dan lekas-lekas dia mendorong troli belanjaannya kesana.

Yeahh, dia beruntung karena tidak sebodoh itu dalam hal berbelanja. Syukurlah, dia bisa menemukan barang-barang yang dimaksud dengan cepat tanpa perlu ada hambatan.

"C—Chanyeol?" suara yeoja membuat langkahnya terhenti, Chanyeol segera menoleh kebelakang dan terbelalak kaget saat mendapati sosok yeoja cantik yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Yoora noona?"

~~ooOOoo~~

"Jadi—bagaimana kabar adikku yang tampan ini?" yeoja cantik itu—Park Yoora yang merupakan kakak kandung Chanyeol itu kini tersenyum kearah Chanyeol yang menunduk entah kenapa.

"Ini pesanan anda. Selamat menikmati" seorang pelayan kini menaruh dua cangkir kopi dimeja mereka dan itu membuat Yoora sejenak tidak terpaku kearah CHanyeol yang masih diam membisu.

"Noona benar-benar khawatir padamu Yeol" ujar Yoora sambil menyesap kopinya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kearahnya. Yoora adalah salah satu atau mungkin satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi seksualnya yang melenceng. Bisa dibilang, Yoora benar-benar menerimanya apa adanya dan dia sangat menyayangi noonanya ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja selama ini. Noona tidak perlu khawatir" Chanyeol tersenyum miris setelahnya.

"Tapi pipimu sudah tirus Chanyeol, biar noona tebak kau pasti bekerja keras selama ini kan? Noona tahu pekerjaanmu" ujar Yoora lirih. Dan sesaat Chanyeol terpaku mendengarnya.

"Kenapa—kau memutuskan untuk menjadi model majalah dewasa Yeol? Terlebih lagi itu majalah gay. Noona tidak mempermasalahkan kalau kau itu gay, tapi noona mohon kau harus mencari pekerjaan lain. Apa kau selama ini kekurangan uang? Kalau iya, noona akan mengirimkanmu uang setiap bulan Yeol. Asalkan kau mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanmu itu. Cari pekerjaan yang layak Yeol" ujar Yoora lirih, sangat disayangkan sebenarnya saat dia harus mengetahui pekerjaan yang diemban adiknya ini. Rasa bersalah meliputi hatinya saat dia baru mengetahui segalanya sekarang.

"Noona, aku tidak apa-apa dengan pekerjaan itu. Lagian aku juga tidak kekurangan selama ini" ujar Chanyeol menenangkan kakaknya itu.

"Noona akan bicara lagi pada appa, eomma benar-benar merindukanmu Yeol. Tidakkah kau ingin melihatnya? Belakangan ini eomma sakit dan sekarang ada diJepang sedang melakukan perawatan" helaan nafas terdengar dari Yoora. Dia memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan berharap.

"Setidaknya kau harus menjenguk beliau. Kau tahu, appa sebenarnya menyayangimu, tapi sepertinya egonya mengalahkan rasa sayangnya" ujar Yoora dan diangguki oleh Chanyeol.

Tak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa Chanyeol merupakan anak kebanggaan dikeluarganya. Ayahnya bahkan sangat menyayanginya karena nilai akademiknya yang tinggi, memiliki sopan santun dan berakhlak baik. Benar-benar anak impian semua orang tua. Terlebih lagi, Chanyeol tergolong tampan. Namun ayahnya menganggapnya menjijikan saat setelah dia mengakui dirinya yang sebenarnya—gay.

"Appa menyayangimu Yeol" ujar Yoora. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum pahit.

"Kalau dia menyayangiku, seharusnya dia bisa menerimaku apa adanya. Dia seharusnya mengerti diriku lebih dari siapapun" ujar Chanyeol tenang, namun tersirat kekecewaan dinada suaranya.

"Dia hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan Yeol, tapi percayalah dia benar-benar menyayangimu" kata Yoora lagi.

"Jadi—sampai kapan dia bisa menerimaku? Kapan waktunya? Dia bahkan tidak bisa menerimaku selama beberapa tahun ini. Sudahlah noona, aku tidak apa-apa jika harus dikeluarkan dari daftar keluarga"

"Chanyeol! Bicara apa kau?!" kali ini Yoora menatapnya tajam yang dibalasn tatapan tenang dari Chanyeol.

"Noona, aku punya urusan sekarang. Aku akan menghubungi noona kapan-kapan. Sampai jumpa noona" ujar Chanyeol yang kini menenteng tas belanjaannya setelah sebelumnya dia mengecup pipi Yoora beberapa kali. Dan hanya dibalas deheman oleh Yoora yang menatap Chanyeol yang kini sudah berjalan menjauh dan keluar dari dalam café yang masih diduduki olehnya.

Tak jauh dari sana, Jihwan nampak terdiam saat melihat Chanyeol yang ternyata mencium pipi seorang yeoja yang tak dikenal. Matanya menatap geram kearah Chanyeol seakan tatapannya bisa saja membunuh pemuda itu kapan saja.

"Gay? Omong kosong apa yang kau katakan padaku Chanyeol?" geram Jihwan. Matanya mengikuti gerak gerik Chanyeol yang sudah keluar dari café, dan tanpa banyak kata lagi dia segera melesat mengikuti pemuda itu.

"Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!" panggil Jihwan. Chanyeol memandang aneh kearah Jihwan yang kini berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jihwan-ssi? Ada ap—"

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" tanya Jihwan tanpa melepas tatapan tajamnya kearah Chanyeol yang kini menyerengitkan dahinya.

"Berbohong soal apa?"

"Kau—bukan gay kan? Kau namja normal kan?" ujar Jihwann geram.

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah terkekeh pelan disana. Kali ini apa lagi? Dia bahkan bingung harus menjawab apa. Bukannya sudah jelas jawabannya? Dia bahkan sudah menolak wanita ini beberapa kali namun entah kenapa yeoja ini lebih keras kepala seolah tidak mau menerima kenyataan. Terlebih lagi—dia sudah punya Baekhyun bukan?

"Jihwan-ssi, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan. Tapi, bukankah sudah jelas apa jawabannya? Apa aku harus menjelaskan padamu lebih rinci lagi?" tanya Chanyeol namun dibalas tatapan sengit dari gadis itu, seakan tidak terima dengan perkataannya.

"Lagian, kau sudah punya Baekhyun, apa gunanya kau mengejarku. Mohon maaf sebelumnya Jihwan-ssi, tapi aku benar-benar menghormati Baekhyun yang merupakan sepupu dari Sehun—sahabatku. Aku bukan namja brengsek yang suka mengganggu hubungan orang" ujar Chanyeol tenang.

"Aku bisa memutuskan Baekhyun jika kau mau. Asalkan kau menerimaku" ujar Jihwan pelan. Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Permainan apa lagi ini? Apa gadis ini sudah gila? Secara tidak langsung CHanyeol sudah membuat Baekhyun sakit hati kalau begitu. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak terima dengan sikap Jihwan yang seolah-olah menganggap Baekhyun barang tak berharga. Dia—tidak suka. Sangat tidak suka.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan penawaranmu. Aku—gay, dan kuharap kau mau mengerti hal itu" ujar Chanyeol acuh kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Jihwan yang masih terdiam disana.

"Lihat saja Chanyeol, aku—tak akan berhenti" ujarnya tajam.

~~ooOOoo~~

Sedari tadi Chanyeol menggerutu tidak jelas, dia bahkan kesal dengan kesialan yang menimpanya hari ini. Lebih lagi kalau mengingat Jihwan tadi. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran yeoja itu, sunggu demi apapun itu yeoja itu sangat keras kepala. Memikirkan saja membuat Chanyeol harus mengurut kepalanya.

Chanyeol masih menenteng dua tas berisi hasil belanjanya tadi. Dia kembali menyisiri trotoar yang masih lenggang hingga akhirnya dia berhenti saat meraskan ada orang yang juga sedang menatapnya. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan yang merupakan sebuah rumah makan dan menatap sosok didepan pintu masuk dengan pandangan kagetnya tak jauh beda juga dengan sosok itu yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

"Chanyeol?" lirih sosok itu.

TeBeCe XD

A/N : Annyeong,, stelah skian lama author nggk update, skarang author update lagi lohhh. Soalnya bnyak readersnim yang udah nanyain kekeke. Jadi ini niihh persembahan author buat kalian… jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa… hohoho.

See you juseyoooo*bow


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Bastard Love

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance & Drama

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M

Author : GladysPark1288

Chaptered 4

"Chanyeol?" seseorang memanggilnya. Dan itu membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Diliriknya seseorang yang berdiri didepan etalase toko dan menatapnya dengan pandangan gugup. Itu—Baekhyun. Suatu kebetulan bertemu dengan pemuda ini, Chanyeol pun tak tahu jika dirinya akan bertemu dengannya. Sepersekian detik, Chanyeol melangkah mendekatinya dengan senyum.

"Oh Baekhyun-ssi, kebetulan sekali kau disini" ujar Chanyeol mencoba bersantai meski pada akhirnya dia harus memasang wajah aneh didepan pria itu. Semoga saja Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing dengan itu.

"Y-ya. Kebetulan sekali ya" Baekhyun tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan gugup. Suasana mendadak kaku meskipun masih terdengar beberapa keramaian karena mereka masih berada ditrotoar.

"Baekhyun-ssi? Kau ada waktu siang ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Eh?" Baekhyun malah cengo ditempatnya dengan mata yang mengerjap.

"Mungkin kita bisa makan siang bersama"—bohong sekali kalau Chanyeol belum makan siang. Terang saja, dia baru saja habis makan siang dengan kakaknya tadi. Tapi tak apalah berbohong sesekali. Ini merupakan kesempatan yang langkah kalau dilewatkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. " Tentu. Kenapa tidak?" ujarnya.

Keduanya saling terdiam sambil menyantap hidangan didepan mereka. Tak ada yang bersuara, suasana nampak sepi dan hening untuk beberapa saat dan itu membuat aura disana menjadi canggung. Sungguh, ini bukan gaya Chanyeol sebenarnya yang harus berdiam diri seperti ini. Ck.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol.

"Ah? Ya kenapa?" Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Maksudku eumm—kau tidak sakit lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu mendengarnya bahkan dia rasa kedua pipinya memanas mendengarnya.

"Ti-tidak" ujarnya cepat. Yeahh, dia baru saja berbohong. Rasa sakit itu memang masih ada dan masih saja terasa namun Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk bohong saja dari pada harus menjelaskannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong Baek" perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Dia sendiri hanya mengerjap dan memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan kagetnya.

"A-apa?"

"Ini. Kupikir kau harus memakainya untuk memuat proses penyembuhannya cepat" ujar Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang berisi sebuah saleb. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, seharusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot" ujar Baekhyun malu.

"Tidak masalah untukku"

~~ooOOoo~~

Hari ini sepertinya Chanyeol akan sangat sibuk. Beberapa jam lalu Sehun menelpon dan mengatakan bahwa dia harus melakukan pemotretan karena sebentar lagi majalah milik agensinya harus mengeluarkan edisi khusus untuk musim panas nanti. Dan untuk selengkapnya, Chanyeol akan diberi penjelasan saat dia tiba dikantor agensi nanti.

"Jadi, Chanyeol hyung" ujar Sehun sambil memangku tangannya memandang Chanyeol yang duduk didepannya.

"Aku ingin bertanya saja. Kau ingin menjadi model majalah dewasa atau majalah gay seperti yang sebelumnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Terserahmu. Aku tidak apa" ujar Chanyeol santai.

"Begini, maksudku partnermu nanti Jihwan. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya hyung. Dia begitu memaksaku untuk memasangkannya denganmu untuk pemotretan nanti padahal masih ada banyak model lain yang kami punya. Tapi—dia benar-benar bersikeras memilihmu. Itu sebabnya aku membahas ini denganmu" jelas Sehun. Sejenak keduanya terdiam sampai Sehun terdengar menghela nafas lelahnya.

"Aku tahu dia masih menyukaimu hyung. Jadi—bagaimana hyung?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas.

"Gay. Aku akan menjalani pemotretan majalah gay untuk musim ini. Kupikir kau bisa mencarikannya model yang lebih terkenal" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baik hyung. Sesuai dengan keputusanmu dan untuk jadwal pemotretannya dimulai besok" ujar Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk sepakat. Well, setidaknya Chanyeol tidak akan berpasangan dengan Jihwan bukan? Ck. Tentu tidak.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Untuk itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf noona. Chanyeol dan aku sebelumnya sudah sepakat dan kesepakatan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Chanyeol sudah memilih untuk mengambil pemotretan dimajalah gay untuk musim ini" ujar Sehun dengan wajah menyesalnya. Jihwan nampak terdiam sampai berpikir keras.

"Apa tidak ada alasan lain lagi, Sehun?" Jihwan menatapnya penuh harap dan sayangnya hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Sehun.

"Maafkan aku noona, aku harus memasangkanmu dengan model lain. Chanyeol sudah menandatangani kontrak denganku sebagai model majalah gay. Dan tidak mungkin aku melanggar kesepakatan" ujar Sehun. Jihwan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Maaf sudah memaksamu sebelumnya Sehun. Aku akan menjalani pemotretanku kapan?" tanya Jihwan. Dalam hati Sehun tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"Minggu ini, dua hari kedepannya" ujar Sehun.

"Baiklah. Aku permisi kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa Sehun" ujar Jihwan. Sehun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Hhhh, sialan. Aku bisa jadi orang bodoh jika memasuki hubungan mereka. Ck, menjengkelkan" decak Sehun kesal.

Pusing juga, tapi biar bagaimana pun Sehun ingin menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Dia tidak mungkin tega membiarkan sepupunya itu dipermainkan oleh Jihwan. Baekhyun memang terkesan bodoh yang tidak pernah peka dengan sikap Jihwan yang terang-terangan menunjukan bahwa dia menyukai Chanyeol. Astaga—untuk masalah Chanyeol, sebenarnya Sehun tidak punya niat untuk membuat pemuda itu ikut campur tapi sayangnya Chanyeol sudah lebih dahulu masuk dalam permasalahan ini. Pastinya, dia harus mencarikan Baekhyun pasangan baru asalkan jangan Jihwan. Yeahh, asalkan jangan perempuan itu.

"Aku sudah mengurusnya, hyung. Kau tinggal menghadiri pemotretan besok. Datang secepatnya, ok?" Sehun berujar sambil menempelkan telinganya pada ponselnya. Sosok diseberang terdengar menghela nafas lega.

" _Terima kasih banyak Sehun. Aku berhutang banyak padamu"_ ujar Chanyeol diseberang sana.

"Ya. Sama-sama hyung, tak perlu sungkan" ujar Sehun. Setelah itu dia mematikan sambungan ponselnya kemudian menghela nafas.

"Chanyeol hyung, maaf. Tapi kupikir, kau benar-benar harus kupasangkan dengan Baekhyun kalau begini caranya. Tapi—bagaimana dengan Tao?" ujar Sehun frustasi.

Ditempat lain…..

"Kau tidak ada jam pelajaran hari ini?" Chanyeol bertanya saat melihat Tao yang nampak sibuk menata beberapa buku miliknya dirak meja dalam diam. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya saat tidak mendapati suara Tao.

"Tao? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Ah ya? Gege bilang apa tadi?" Tao tersadar dari lamunannya. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa ada masalah dikampus?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Tao. Tanpa aba-aba Tao tiba-tiba memeluknya membuat Chanyeol terlonjak kaget.

"Gege?" panggilnya. Alis Chanyeol berkerut.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Tao menggeleng.

"Aku—minta maaf ge" lirihnya.

"Minta maaf? Heyy, kau bahkan tidak bersalah apapun padaku"ujar Chanyeol pelan.

"Ini soal perasaanmu ge, ak-aku bahkan tidak pernah membahasnya semenjak kita bersama ge. Ma-maafkan aku. Aku—akan belajar mencintaimu ge" perkataan Tao membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri Tao, aku tidak apa-apa asalkan kau merasa nyaman bersamaku" ujar Chanyeol. Tao menggeleng lagi.

"Aku memang belum yakin dengan perasaanku yang sekarang. Tapi—kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu" ujar Tao.

"Dan aku akan belajar mencintaimu. Aku hanya perlu waktu" ujar Tao lagi. Chanyeol terdiam namun akhirnya dia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku menunggumu Taozi" ujarnya pelan.

Aneh. Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Seharusnya dia merasa senang sekarang jika Tao akan mulai mencintainya. Bukankah ini suatu kemajuan? Tapi entah kenapa—Chanyeol merasa aneh sekarang. Bukan karena dia berhenti menyukai Tao, bukan itu alasannya. Untuk perasaannya, Chanyeol masih yakin kalau dia menyukai Tao dan itu memang benar. Tapi—kenapa rasanya berbeda? Rasanya asing.

Tidak mungkin dia tidak menyukai Tao. Waktu satu tahun bukan waktu yang cepat untuk berhenti mencintai seseorang yang mencintaimu. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf Tao, aku—tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku" batin Chanyeol lirih.

~~ooOOoo~~

Baekhyun berulang kali mencoret asal sebuah kertas kosong didepannya. Tidak dihiraukan olehnya beberapa tumpukan dokumen dimejanya. Alisnya bertaut dengan tidak elitnya. Astaga! Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini, kenapa dia merasa jenuh? Bukankah dia sudah biasa dengan tugas menumpuk seperti saat ini? Sejenak dia menghentikan kegiatannya mencoret kertas tak bersalah itu hingga akhirnya mata sipitnya membelalak saat mendapati coretan tangannya dari tadi.

Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chan. Yeol. Park. Chanyeol. Chanyeol Park. PCY. Ch—tunggu dulu?! Kenapa yang dia tulis semuanya Park Chanyeol?!

Baekhyun menampar pipinya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri dengan was-was. Mata sipitnya nampak menutup membuka beberapa kali hingga akhirnya dia mendesah frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Akhh apa yang terjadi padaku?!" teriaknya frustasi.

Sialan. Dia sedari tadi selalu mengingat senyum seseorang. Itu Park Chanyeol. Ah tidak tidak tidak. Hal konyol macam apa yang ada dipikirannya? Bukankah dia normal dan seratus persen lurus? Ohoho,, dia tidak mungkin berbelok semudah itu. Tidak akan bisa. Ini lelucon pastinya.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Baekhyun memandang tidak minat kearah kertas yang sudah dia cakari nama Chanyeol tersebut dan dengan segera merobeknya hingga menjadi serpihan kertas kecil dengan gemas.

"Astaga! Aku pasti mengantuk. Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padaku!" jerit Baekhyun kesal. Matanya ia fokuskan lagi kearah tumpukkan dokumen miliknya yang terletak diatas meja namun sekali lagi gagal karena dia tidak mampu berfokus.

"Aku harus menelponnya atau tidak ya?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup saat kedua matanya menatap sebuah kontak diponselnya.

"Tapi aku harus bilang apa lebih dulu?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Rasanya dia seperti orang tidak waras karena bermonolog sendirian seperti ini.

Chanyeol ayo kita bertemu, aku merindukanmu. Tidak, tidak itu terdengar menjijikkan sekali.

Chanyeol tampan, apa kau punya waktu? . Tidak juga. Ewhh terdengar murahan sekali.

Chanyeol, aku ayo bercinta lagi. Oh astaga! Tidak tidak. Kenapa pikirannya jadi melantur begini sih? Apa yang salah dengannya?

Baekhyun lebih mengerutkan dahinya lagi. Kemudian tersenyum kecil. Semoga saja, dia tidak salah bicara. Semoga semoga. Baekhyun—semangat!

" _Ya hallo?"_ suara berat Chanyeol terdengar. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, mendadak terdiam saat mendengar suara dalam dan berat milik pemuda diseberang.

" _Hallo?"_ Chanyeol kembali menyahuti membuat Baekhyun segera tersadar.

"O-oh hallo. Chanyeol? Apa itu kau?" Baekhyun merutukki suaranya yang terdengar agak gugup.

" _Ya. Ah—kupikir siapa. Ada apa Baekhyun-ssi?"_ tanya Chanyeol seperti biasa, nadanya terdengar ramah. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Sedang apa?"—Baekyun bertanya dengan nada datar untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

" _Tidak sedang melakukan apapun. Ada apa memangnya Baek-ssi?"_ tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin mengadakan acara kecil untuk pembukaan resto baruku nanti. Apa kau bisa datang?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kalut.

" _Eh? Kau mengundangku? Sehun baru saja mengatakannya tapi aku menolaknya dengan alasan dirimu. Aku akan datang kalau begitu Baek-ssi"_ ujar Chanyeol diseberang sana. Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih Chan-ssi." Ujar Baekhyun tulus. Terdengar tawa ringan dari seberang dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus bungkam karena mendengar suara berat tersebut. Astaga, kenapa suaranya saat tertawa tetap terdengar menawan untuknya? Atau apakah Baekhyun yang terlalu berlebihan?

" _Bukan masalah. Terima kasih juga sudah mengundangku"_ ujar Chanyeol.

"Y-ya. Terima kasih kembali" ujar Baekhyun.

"A-aku tutup telponnya" ujar Baekhyun.

" _Ah baiklah. Kau pasti sangat sibuk. Sampai jumpa"_ ujar Chanyeol.

"Sampai jumpa" ujar Baekhyun nyaris setengah berbisik.

Sambungan telpon terputus. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega kemudian tersenyum. Astaga! Dia hampir saja kehabisan nafas tadi. Ck berlebihan sekali dirinya. Padahal hanya ingin menelpon Chanyeol saja dia sudah berkeringat dingin. Bukan Baekhyun sama sekali kalau diingat-ingat. Baekhyun jadi kesal sendiri jadinya.

Tapi—rasanya menyebalkan karena pembicaraan mereka terasa singkat sekali tadi. Ah ya, Chanyeol mengiranya sibuk tadi. Baekhyun bodoh! Kaku! Tidak keren! Tidak menarik. Menyebalkan. Kenapa dia menjadi mengumpat seperti ini? Dia tidak pernah seperti ini jika berhubungan dengan Jihwan. Jadi—apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

"Baekhyun—kau masih normal" desah Baekhyun pelan.

Yeahh, normal. Saat dirimu seperti tadi pada seorang pria? Mimpi saja kau Byun.

^^Bastard Love^^

Acara pembukaan resto baru milik Baekhyun seharusnya tidak bisa dikatakan kecil seperti yang Baekhyun katakan. Disini tergolong mewah sebenarnya ditambah lagi ada beberapa kerabat penting yang menghadirinya. Sehun dan Luhan juga turut hadir dan Baekhyun bersyukur jika sahabatnya itu tidak membuat kegaduhan kecil diacaranya.

Chanyeol? Pemuda itu belum ada. Itu artinya, kalau dilihat sekarang Chanyeol sudah terlambat 5 menit dari waktu yang seharusnya. Baekhyun mulai bosan menunggunya, seharusnya dia menunggu Jihwan bukan mengingat Jihwan adalah pacarnya? Tapi—kenapa dia malah menunggu Chanyeol?

Getaran ponselnya terasa. Dengan cepat Baekhyun membuka notifikasi pesan diponselnya berharap itu adalah Chanyeol namun akhirnya menarik nafas kesal saat itu dari Jihwan.

 _Aku akan terlambat oppa. Tunggu sebentar lagi, jalanan sedang macet_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya untuk sudah keberapa kalinya. Chanyeol tak terlihat kemanapun dan dia sudah mulai kesal sekarang. Semangatnya mendadak turun.

"Apa aku terlambat? Maaf, aku baru saja selesai mengerjakan sesuatu" suara seseorang yang familiar membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Matanya memperhatikan dengan jelas bagaimana penampilan Chanyeol saat ini.

Sebuah kameja berwarna hitam polos dengan dua kancing terbuka dibalut dengan balutan jas formal miliknya. Celana panjang juga sepatu hitam mengkilat. Rambutnya disisir keatas menampilkan wajahnya. Baekhyun tertegun sejenak.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Sehun, dan katanya kau disini. Maaf, aku seharusnya tepat waktu" ujar Chanyeol yang agak berhasil menyentak Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"A-ah ya, tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf" ujar Chanyeol.

Beberapa lama terdiam, Chanyeol memecah keheningan dengan senyum tipisnya tangannya terjulur untuk menjabat tangan Baekhyun. "Selamat untuk restomu" ujarnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk kemudian menjabat tangan besar Chanyeol dengan gerakan kaku miliknya.

"Terima kasih Chan-ssi" ujar Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Sama-sama" ujar Chanyeol ramah.

"Oppa" suara Jihwan terdengar. Wanita dengan setelan dress menawan tersebut nampak mendekat dengan senyum lebarnya. Sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendelik tak suka sebelumnya namun dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat matanya beradu pandang dengan Jihwan.

"Tao" panggil Chanyeol. Pemuda dengan setelan manis—tuxedo putih dan dasi pita muncul sambil menggenggam erat lengan Chanyeol. Alis Baekhyun tanpa sadar berkerut saat melihatnya.

"Ah—perkenalkan ini Tao. Huang Zi Tao" ujar Chanyeol memperkenalkan. Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Kenalkan. Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Dan ini—Kim Jihwan, pacarku" ujar Baekhyun—setengah berbisik diakhir kalimatnya. Tao tersenyum canggung. Entah kenapa dia merasa aura gelap perlahan-lahan mulai melingkupi dirinya.

"Tao. Huang ZiTao" ujarnya kikuk.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku mengundangnya juga Baek-ssi?" Chanyeol bertanya sedangkan Baekhyun menggeleng dengan senyum yang kelihatan sekali sangat dipaksakan.

"Tentu bukan masalah besar Chan" ujar Baekhyun lagi. Jihwan menatap keduanya tak mengerti, tautan tangan Chanyeol dan Tao belum saja terlepas membuat wanita itu menukik tajam kearahnya.

"Dia pemuda China. Dan—bisa dibilang dia orang terdekat denganku. Statusku dan dia—mirip pacaran tapi tidak dikatakan pacaran juga" kekeh Chanyeol santai diiringi anggukan oleh Tao yang tersipu. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggeram dalam hati.

"Kalian pasti sangat dekat ya" ujar Baekhyun tertawa paksa. Malahan hal itu terlihat aneh untuknya.

"Ya. Bisa dibilang begitu" Chanyeol ikut tertawa setelahnya. Sudut matanya melihat wajah murung dan kusut milik Jihwan.

"Kalian nampak cocok bersama" Chanyeol berujar sambil menunjuk Baekyun dan Jihwan dihadapannya. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah,, terima kasih banyak Chanyeol-ssi" ujar Jihwan menengahi. Tatapannya semakin berubah tajam kearahnya.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa lama saat melihat Chanyeol yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Sehun bersama Tao yang masih setia berada disampingnya. Jihwan sendiri masih ada disampingnya dengan tautan tangan yang belum terlepas. Sialan. Kenapa dia jadi kesal seperti ini?

"Oppa baik-baik saja?" Jihwan bertanya khawatir kearah Baekhyun yang kini tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa" ujarnya pelan. Jihwan mengangguk. Matanya tak lepas juga dari gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang tak jauh darinya.

"Aku ingin ketoilet dulu" ujar Baekhyun. Jihwan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, cepat ya" ujar Jihwan yang hanya diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Jihwan-ah" Jihwan menoleh cepat keasal suara membuatnya tersenyum saat mendapati beberapa teman baiknya. Well, setidaknya dia bisa melupakan keberadaan Chanyeol sebelumnya namun sayangnya pemuda itu sudah tidak ada entah kemana.

Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Dia ingin sekali mengakhiri acara ini, namun dia tidak bisa. Hhh, kenapa Chanyeol harus membawa pemuda bernama Tao itu? Apa yang salah disini sebenarnya?

"Sedang apa?" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang.

"Chanyeol?" mata Baekhyun membulat saat mendapati Chanyeol yang kini bersandar diambang pintu toilet. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearahnya kemudian memandangnya lekat membuat Baekhyun harus menelan ludahnya berat. Kedua mata sipitnya memandang khawatir kesegala arah.

"Chan—"

"Sssttt" Chanyeol menaruh jari telunjuknya diatas bibir tipis Baekhyun, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk tenang hingga Baekhyun harus menahan nafasnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau tidak suka jika Tao datang? Maafkan aku kalau begitu Baekhyun-ssi" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh penyesalan miliknya. Baekhyun tergagap.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku sama sekali tidak merasa seperti itu" geleng Baekhyun keras. Matanya menatap penuh kesungguhan meskipun dalam hati dia sedikit membenarkan.

"Begitukah?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi hingga Baekhyun mengangguk yakin dan akhirnya pertanyaan Chanyeol lagi-lagi harus membuat Baekhyun bungkam dan tertegun.

"Kau—cemburu?"

TeBeCe^^

A/N :

Annyeong^^. Maaf yethh klamaan update. Hohoho, maklum author smpat hiatus sbntar. Thank you buat yng msih nunggu ff nggk jelas ini. Hehehe, pkoknya maksih buat yng udah review, dan juga udh ksih saran. Untuk next chapnya—ditunggu yaaa… Jngn lupa review biar cpat update…..


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Bastard Love

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance & Drama

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M

Author : GladysPark1288

Chaptered 5

"Kau—cemburu?"

Chanyeol bertanya dan itu membuat Baekhyun harus terdiam dengan mata mengerjap. Ini aneh saja.

"Hah?" Baekhyun melongo ditempat membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Bercanda. Kupikir iya" Chanyeol tertawa pelan tanpa menyadari Baekhyun yang kini tersenyum canggung kearahnya. Cemburu ya? Memangnya Baekhyun punya hak untuk cemburu? Pacaran saja dia tidak pernah dengan Chanyeol. Jadi, untuk apa dia merasakan perasaan cemburu.

"Terima kasih untuk mengundangku" Chanyeol berujar.

"Ya, sama-sama" Baekhyun tersenyum.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar dari toilet kemudian Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjauh dari sana saat melihat Baekhyun yang nampaknya sibuk dengan beberapa cliennya yang datang. Sejujurnya Baekhyun agak kecewa saat melihat Chanyeol yang nampak menjauh darinya namun dia hanya diam saja sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearah pemuda itu.

"Kami akan pergi" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sosok Chanyeol yang tersenyum kearahnya. Sontak saja Baekhyun menaruh segelas wine ditangannya kemudian menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum "Ingat? Aku punya pekerjaan setelah ini" Chanyeol menunjuk jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan lewat empat puluh lima menit dan itu artinya dia harus bekerja dibar.

"Sayang sekali ya…" Baekhyun tersenyum paksa.

"Mungkin dilain waktu…kita bisa bertemu lagi" Chanyeol berujar dan sukses membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Pandangannya jatuh pada wajah Chanyeol yang menawan.

"Mungkinkah?" Baekhyun bertanya kali ini dengan binary dimatanya.

"Tentu saja" pemuda tinggi itu menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menoleh kesamping dan tersenyum mendapati Tao yang berjalan kearahnya. Alis Baekhyun tanpa sadar berkedut tak suka melihat rengkuhan Chanyeol dipinggang pria tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kami permisi. Terima kasih untuk malam ini" pemuda cina bernama Tao itu tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang masih terdiam ditempat dan memperhatikan lekat dirinya dan jujur saja Tao merasa risih jika dipandangi seperti itu hingga dia sedikit menyikut perut Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang mengerti langsung mengangguk.

"Kami permisi Baekhyun-ssi. Terima kasih" Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun kemudian melangkah pergi. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jihwan yang berada tak jauh dari sana hingga helaan nafas terdengar dari Baekhyun saat dia melihat tatapan Jihwan yang benar-benar tidak teralihkan meskipun Chanyeol sudah menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya. Otaknya sudah berpikir keras selama seminggu ini untuk membuat keputusan dan hal itu sudah mutlak untuknya. Malam hari ini dia sudah membuktikan bahwa Jihwan benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol. Tak ada gunannya mempertahankan hubungan konyol ini. Tatapan Jihwan membuktikan segalanya, dan tatapan posesif itu—membuat Baekhyun mengerti.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Kau serius Baekhyun?" Nyonya Byun menatap khawatir kearah Baekhyun yang kini tersenyum baik-baik saja. Mata sipitnya beralih kearah sang ayah yang masih berpikir keras.

"Hubungan kalian baik-baik saja Baekhyun-ah. Jihwan tidak pernah mengeluh bahkan dia terlihat nyaman dengannya" ujar Tuan Byun lagi meyakinkan Baekhyun namun sayangnya Baekhyun menggeleng lagi.

"Kami sudah bersama namun sayangnya aku tidak merasakan apapun padanya. Jadi—aku memutuskan untuk mencari jodohku sendiri" ujar Baekhyun yakin.

"Aku tidak mungkin menikahi orang yang tidak aku cintai. Karena—Jihwan juga menyukai orang lain" Baekhyun tersenyum kecut saat mengatakannya. Entah kenapa dia tidak merasa sedih saat mengetahui atau bahkan mengatakan bahwa Jihwan menyukai Chanyeol bukan dirinya. Tapi…entah kenapa dia merasa tidak terima saja jika orang yang disukai Jihwan adalah Chanyeol.

"Dia menyukai pria lain? Siapa?" ibunya bertanya dengan nada penasarannya.

"A-ah. Pria yang sepertinya memang cocok dihatinya. Selama ini hubungan kami terkesan kaku dan mungkin itu membuatnya bosan untuk melanjutkannnya" ujar Baekhyun mencari-cari alasan.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" kali ini ayahnya bertanya lagi dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk yakin.

"Tentu. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Hubungan kami masih baik dan tidak ada masalah. Ini sudah keputusanku, dan kupikir ini keputusan terbaik" ujar Baekhyun lagi.

"Lalu? Bagaimana denganmu?" pertanyaan ibunya membuat Baekhyun menaikkan alis tidak mengerti.

"Maksud eomma?"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak berpikir mencari pengganti?" ibunya bertanya lagi dan kali ini entah kenapa sosok Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja melintas dikepalanya. Dan dengan bodohnya, Baekhyun mengangguk meskipun wajahnya masih kurang yakin.

"Mungkin…aku akan mendapatkannya nanti" ujar Baekhyun diikuti kekehan dari kedua orang tuanya.

" _Sekarang bukan saatnya"_ lirih Baekhyun dalam hati.

Ditempat lain….

Chanyeol menyeka peluh didahinya. Matanya memandang kesegala arah dan memandang bosan kesekeliling yang nampak ramai. Entah kenapa malam dini hari terasa lebih ramai dari hari-hari yang sebelumnya. Ohh—Chanyeol ingat, beberapa saat yang lalu beberapa kolega terkenal menyewa tempat ini. Pantas saja terasa lebih ramai.

"Chanyeol gege" suara seseorang terdengar dan itu membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan matanya membelalak seketika melihat Tao yang kini datang dengan pakaian agak berantakan dan mata yang nampak sembab. Chanyeol gelagapan dan segera menyuruh Lay menggantikannya sementara kemudian berlari kecil dimana Tao duduk disana.

Tanpa bertanya Tao segera memeluk Chanyeol erat dan Chanyeol hanya menyerengit heran melihat Tao yang nampaknya memang sangat bersedih.

"Ada apa,hmm?" Chanyeol mengusap lembut surai kehitaman tersebut. Tao terisak lagi dengan cengkraman kuat dikameja Chanyeol.

"A-aku hh tidak ingin hiks bertemu dengan hhh—Yifan" lirihnya sesegukan. Sejenak Chanyeol terdiam saat Tao mengatakannya. Jelas dia tahu siapa itu Yifan a.k.a Kris yang merupakan mantan kekasih Tao yang sudah meninggalkan Tao waktu itu.

Dan pria itu juga yang membuat Tao menderita dan membuat Tao bergantung pada dirinya. Dia menyayangi Tao, jujur saja. Tapi—dia sendiri meragukan perasaannya pada Tao sekarang. "Kau bertemu dengannya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati, tak mau mendengarkan geraman marahnya pada sosok dipelukannya. Chanyeol mendesah kasar saat dia merasakan Tao mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hmm? Gege disini" Chanyeol mencium puncuk kepala Tao dengan sayang kemudian beralih mengusap lembut surai kelam milik pemuda itu.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu Tao berhenti menangis, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk minta izin pada bossnya karena masalah penting mendadak. Dia segera menyetop taxi dan Tao selama perjalanan itu hanya diam dengan pandangan kosongnya namun dia tidak melepaskan sedikitpun pelukannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian, suasana hening. Mereka sudah sampai diapartemen mereka setengah jam lalu dan Tao sudah lengkap dengan piyamanya sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri hanya memakai t-shirt dan celana pendek selutut miliknya. Alisnya bertaut menatap Tao yang masih diam.

"Jadi….mau cerita?" tanya Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya didepan Tao. Mata pemuda manis itu bergerak kemudian menatap sendu kearah Chanyeol.

"Padahal aku sudah berhenti mencintainya. Tapi…dia merusak pendirianku" lirih Tao.

"Aku bertemu dengannya… saat aku berjalan dimini market untuk membeli sesuatu. Dia meminta maaf padaku dan… memintaku kembali. Dia berkata dia menyesal" air mata itu mengalir lagi namun Chanyeol masih diam disana menyimak apa yang diceritakan oleh Tao nantinya.

"Padahal aku baru saja ingin mencintaimu" perkataan Tao itu membuat Chanyeol terhenyak.

"Padahal aku baru saja ingin memikirkanmu saja" ujar Tao lagi.

"Aku berhasil melakukannya" Tao terisak lagi namun dia lekas-lekas menghapus air matanya.

"Aku berhasil ge. Selama beberapa hari ini aku memikirkanmu, belajar mencintaimu. Dan saat semuanya hampir berhasil—aku gagal melakukannya. Hiks padahal kau melakukan apa saja untukku dan aku bahkan tidak bisa membalasnya? Kau hiks bahkan dibuang oleh hikss keluargamu karena aku ge. A-aku hiks—" Tao mulai meracau tidak jelas namun Chanyeol langsung memeluknya dan ikut tersenyum miris.

"Aku memang melakukan apapun untukmu Tao. Bahkan—aku dibuang oleh keluargaku. Sekalipun apapun itu—aku tidak pernah menyesal mencintaimu."— _cukup kau disini saja._ Inginnya Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya namun entah kenapa lidah sialan miliknya seakan tercekat. Kerongkongannya serasa kering seketika.

"Aku memang merindukan keluargaku Tao, tapi kupikir hidupku cukup untuk saat ini" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil menandakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja namun Tao tau, Chanyeol menyimpan banyak luka dibenaknya.

"Aku…tidak pernah memaksamu untuk mencintaiku Tao. Selama kau bahagia, aku akan bahagia juga" Chanyeol tersenyum tulus diakhir kalimatnya. Tao menatapnya sebentar kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu" perkataan Tao membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri" ujar Chanyeol pelan. Dan Tao hanya menatapnya lekat.

"Itu harus" ujarnya.

"Waktu akan menjawab semuanya Tao, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Itu akan terasa sakit nantinya. Mencintai atau menyukai seseorang itu hakmu dan aku tidak punya hak apapun padamu" Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian beranjak dari sana.

" _Sayangnya aku merasa sakit. Karena aku bahkan terlihat menyedihkan. Bahkan orang yang kucintai pun tidak pernah melihatku. Apakah memang tidak ada kesempatan untukku hidup bahagia?"_ —ujar Chanyeol dalam hati.

~~ooOOoo~~

Chanyeol terbangun pagi sekali hari ini. Ia ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari sabtu dan itu adalah hari libur untuk pekerjaan dan jam kuliahnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas saat menatap Tao yang tertidur nyenyak dikamarnya. Chanyeol melangkah masuk kemudian memperbaikki letak selimut yang membungkus tubuh itu.

"Padahal biasanya aku akan merindukanmu" batin Chanyeol.

"Tapi entah kenapa, justru akhir-akhir ini aku merindukan seseorang. Dan orang itu bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih" Chanyeol tersenyum simpul sambil bergumam. Sebenarnya dia berniat mengajak Tao untuk lari pagi, tapi saat melihat guratan lelah dari wajah itu, Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya. Dia ingat bahwa semalam Tao sempat bergadang dengan tugas menumpuknya. Mungkin dia butuh istirahat.

Chanyeol kini mengayuh sepeda hitamnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Udara sejuk mulai terasa dipemukaan kulitnya. Ohh, Chanyeol merindukan ini, suasana seperti ini. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, Chanyeol merindukan keluarganya. Seperti dulu. Dia merindukan tawa kakak perempuannya, ibu, dan bahkan ayahnya. Sayangnya, dia tidak bisa merasakan hal seperti itu sekarang.

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak kemudian menegak minuman mineral yang dibawanya. Kedua matanya menatap sekeliling dan tersenyum sesekali saat merasakan angin berhembus menyibak surainya dengan lembut. Suasana disekeliling nampak ramai karena beberapa orang melakukan olahraga pagi disana. Sorot mata Chanyeol berhenti sejenak saat matanya menangkap siluet dan wajah seseorang yang jelas dikenal olehnya. Sorot matanya menjadi sendu seketika.

"Appa" lirihnya. Dia tersenyum miris. Ayahnya masih sama, masih suka berolahraga disini. Dan masih seperti saat dia melihatnya terakhir kali. Bedanya, Chanyeol masih tidak bisa melihat pria paruh baya itu tersenyum. Ayahnya pasti kecewa dengannya, dan Chanyeol menyesali itu tapi sayangnya dia sudah seperti ini dan jelas-jelas tidak bisa mengikuti kemauan ayahnya.

"Appa, aku…" Chanyeol terhenti sebentar kemudian menatap sendu kearah sosok ayahnya yang kini berlari menjauh dari sana "….merindukanmu"

"Maafkan aku….appa"

~~ooOOoo~~

Ini sudah seminggu setelah keputusan Baekhyun untuk membatalkan perjodohannya dengan Jihwan. Sebenarnya Jihwan menolak dengan tegas, namun sayangnya Baekhyun tetap bersikukuh untuk membatalkannya, dan nyatanya berhasil saat Baekhyun menyebutkan nama 'Chanyeol' sebagai alasannya. Dan saat itu, Jihwan langsung bungkam dan tak mampu berkata apapun lagi.

Baekhyun memang bodoh. Sebut saja begitu. Dia ingin menemui Chanyeol, namun sayangnya dia tidak memiliki nyali untuk melakukannya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun mengunjungi bar tempat Chanyeol bekerja namun sayangnya salah satu rekannya bilang, Chanyeol tidak bekerja disana lagi. Ingin bertanya pada Sehun? Ahh, kurasa tidak. Baekhyun benci jika dirinya berakhir untuk diolok-olok oleh pemuda albino itu. Dan ini adalah pilihan terakhir, dengan membeli majalah perdana milik Chanyeol yang keluar musim ini.

Errr, majalah merek yang sama saat Baekhyun pertama kali mengenalnya. Bedanya kali ini adalah untuk musim panas. Baekhyun membelinya secara diam-diam, tak ingin membuat Sehun mengetahuinya. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan anak itu. Cukup waktu itu saja.

"Apa aku buka saja ya?" Baekhyun bergumam kalut memandang sekeliling kamarnya. Ohh, ini hari libur dan dia memutuskan untuk bersantai saja dirumahnya. Well, tidak buruk juga.

"Atau tidak usah ya?" Baekhyun bergumam lagi dengan mata menyipit kesampul buku yang masih memperlihatkan sosok Chanyeol yang mengapit sebuah bunga mawar merah dibibir tebalnya. Ugghh, Baekhyun serasa meleleh saat memandangi tatapan pria itu.

Baekhyun mendengus kemudian memberanikan diri untuk membukanya. Lumayan penasaran sih, soalnya Sehun sempat membahas soal majalah ini beberapa waktu yang lalu. Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum melihat beberapa lembar foto Chanyeol yang nampak mengangumkan disana. Dan—wajahnya sontak memerah jika melihat wajah Chanyeol dan juga—errr sebagian tubuh bagian atasnya yang terekspos disana. Ahh, Baekhyun jadi ingat saat malam itu. Pertama kali dia melakukannya dengan Chanyeol dan segera saja dia menampar keras pipinya untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunan kotornya.

Alis Baekhyun berkerut bingung saat melihat lembar berikutnya yang memampangkan semua foto model gay disana dan tentu saja nama 'Chanyeol' berada diurutan teratas. Sejenak Baekhyun bergumam kagum kemudian bibirnya sedikit membaca kalimat pertama di majalah tersebut.

"Hottest Couple of the year" baca Baekhyun ulang hingga akhirnya dia membuka halaman berikutnya dengan mata sipitnya yang membelalak kaget.

"Ap-apa-apaan ini!" sentak Baekhyun kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Dia disuguhi dengan foto pertama yang menampilkan sosok pemuda cantik yang berada dibawah Chanyeol. Dan—yaampun. Tubuh bagian bawah mereka bahkan hanya ditutupi oleh selimut. Baekhyun menggeram kesal.

Hingga akhirnya dia tersadar tentang beberapa hal. Ini aneh. Baekhyun aneh. Semuanya aneh. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun marah-marah tak jelas seperti ini? Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padanya. Apakah dia mulai mabuk sekarang? Baekhyun mendecih pelan.

Meskipun sudah mencoba untuk tenang, tetap saja. Umpatan Baekhyun tidak berhenti saat dia melihat beberapa foto kemesraan dan jujur saja—eerr sangat hot dengan namja itu. Bahkan ada foto yang memperlihatkan mereka sedang berciuman panas. "Asta—oh sialan. Oh Sehun sialan" ujar Baekhyun kesal. Lihat? Bahkan Sehun pun dapat bagian dari kemarahannya. Ck, ini menyebalkan.

"A-apa lagi ini?" Baekhyun melotot seram saat melihat foto Chanyeol yang mengurung pemuda mungil itu dalam pelukannya dengan tatapan yang saling bertaut. Ohh—Baekhyun ingat. Bukankah dia dan Chanyeol pernah melakukan hal serupa seperti itu? Saat mereka—bercinta pada malam itu.

"Akh sialan" Baekhyun menutup kasar majalah bertuliskan 'SEME MEGAZINE' tersebut dengan geram saat dia sudah membaca sampai halaman terakhir bahkan dia sempat membanting majalah tersebut kelantai dengan keras. Dia menjambak rambutnya frustasi dengan perasaan kesalnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?! Kenapa aku marah tiba-tiba" Baekhyun berujar kesal. Beberapa kali mendecih dan mengumpat hingga membuatnya berakhir tertidur ditempat tidurnya dengan keadaan yang berantakkan.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Jadi—maksud kedatanganmu kesini?" Sehun melipat kedua tangannya dengan nada bosan saat mengatakannya. Oh ayolah, dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang kekantornya dengan pakaian lumayan santai karena Baekhyun mengambil cuti hari ini. Tapi, bagaimanapun ini cukup mengherankan. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun berkunjung kekantornya kecuali kalau ada keperluan yang sangat penting.

"Jadikan aku modelmu" perkataan Baekhyun membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Oh jangan bercanda. Ini bukan april mop. Bahkan ini belum bulan april" canda Sehun tertawa geli namun saat melihat tatapan serius Baekhyun padanya membuat Sehun menghentikan tawanya saat itu juga.

"Jadi…kau serius?" Sehun memandangnya tak percaya dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Satu lagi, tempatkan aku dimajah gay milikmu"—dan bagai disambar petir siang bolong, Sehun hanya dapat melongo dengan wajah datarnya.

"A-apa?"

"Haruskah aku memakai alat penguat suara Oh Sehun? Aku tahu kau tidak cukup tuli untuk mendengarkan perkataanku yang tadi" dengus Baekhyun sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"T-tapi kan…."

"Oh ayolah. Kenapa? Kau mau menolakku?" desak Baekhyun kesal. Terkutuklah manusia didepannya ini jika dia berani-berani menolak Baekhyun. Oh astaga, Baekhyun sempurna asal kalian tahu. Tubuhnya cukup menggiurkan—errr dalam versi uke maksudnya. Tubuhnya lumayan langsing dengan wajah manis dan menggemaskannya. Tapi masalahnya disini bukan soal fisik tapi….

"Keluargamu akan membunuhku kalau ini benar-benar sampai ditelinga mereka" ujar Sehun kesal.

"Hey, kau itu CEO dan—"

"Panggil aku hyung!" tegas Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Oke oke, maksudku kau—ehemm hyungkan sudah jadi CEO. Kenapa? Hyung kekurangan gaji, begitu? Cehhh, bukan itu masalahnya. Mana mungkin kau—maksudku hyung kekurangan uang" Sehun mengerutkan dahi memasang pose berpikirnya.

"Tidak usah dipermasalahkan untuk keluargaku. Biar aku yang mengurusnya"ujar Baekhyun acuh. Sehun menghela nafas kemudian menggeleng.

"Bukannya menolak ya hyung, tapi…dimajalah gay semuanya adalah majalah dewasa" cicit Sehun sedikit canggung dan Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Pokoknya konsep-konsepnya hot semua. Hyung sudah lihat bukan majalah Chanyeol hyung? Kurang lebih seperti itu" ujar Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa kalau semuanya hot? Tidak masalah buatku" ujar Baekhyun enteng hampir membuat Sehun menjatuhkan rahangnya dengan wajah pongonya.

"Jadi…hyung mau menjadi model majalah dewasa dimajalah gay?" Sehun kembali memastikan dengan perkataannya yang sangat diperjelas dan sayangnya Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa ragu. Sehun berdehem kemudian sedikit melonggarkan dasi yang dipakainya.

"Jadi…bisa aku tahu kenapa hyung mau bergabung menjadi modelku?" tanya Sehun penasaran dan Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

"Hanya suka saja" ujar Baekhyun santai. Alis Sehun bertaut.

"Jadi, hyung tidak boleh menjadi modelku" uja Sehun santai.

"Hey. Mana bisa begitu hah?" kali ini Baekhyun berujar tidak terima dengan mata yang menyorot tajam kearah Sehun yang malah memandangnya tidak kalah tajamnya.

"Maaf ya hyung, tapi aku tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan orang yang tidak bisa terbuka" ujar Sehun malas.

"Oke oke. Alasanku adalah…." Baekhyun sedikit menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup kemudian matanya masih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Karena….aku berpikir bahwa talentaku yang sebenarnya adalah menjadi seorang model. Jadi….berhubung aku punya banyak waktu luang dikantor, kupikir menyalurkan hobiku untuk menjadi model tidaklah buruk"—oke itu bohong sebenarnya namun Baekhyun tidak peduli untuk hal itu. Untung saja otak cemerlangnya bisa berjalan dengan baik disaat-saat seperti ini. Heuhhh.

"Ohh, begitu? Tapi aku butuh persetujuan dari samcheon dan—"

"iya iya, aku akan memberikannya" dengus Baekhyun kesal.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya "Baiklah. Ah aku punya pertanyaan lagi" Sehun menyentikkan jarinya diatas dengan pandangan yang kini mulai menelaah kearah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus majalah gay?" –sebenarnya ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling dihindari oleh Baekhyun sendiri. Dia…merasa konyol jika harus memberitahukannya secara terang-terangan didepan Sehun. Jadi, dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku anti mainstream" ujar Baekhyun datar. Sehun tersenyum miring melihatnya.

"Oke, ini urusan pribadi. Jadi, hyung ingin menjadi model diagensiku berapa lama?" tanya Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Sebulan"

~~ooOOoo~~

"Jadi…maksudmu aku akan menjalani pemotretan lagi?" tanya Chanyeol agak kaget sambil menyeruput kopinya. Sehun—yang berada didepannya hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Dia melirik sejenak kearah majalah didepannya.

"Kali ini pemesanan berkembang pesat. Dan kupikir, mengeluarkan seri duanya tidak masalah hyung. Kau tahu? Banyak penggemarmu yang menantimu" jelas Sehun tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku bukan artis Sehun-ah. Mana mungkin banyak penggemar" kekeh Chanyeol.

"Hyung saja yang tidak tahu" Sehun tertawa kecil .

"Jadi, hyung. Kali ini hyung mau kan ikut sesi pemotretannya? Ini majalah penting hyung. Dan kupikir karena beberapa alasan juga, hyung yang paling cocok disini. Dan partner hyung kali ini sudah orang lain" ujar Sehun menjelaskan. Chanyeol menatapnya tak paham.

"Bukannya kau bilang kalau aku lebih cocok dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol dan sayangnya Sehun menggeleng.

"Beberapa waktu lalu Kyungsoo merekomendasikan seseorang yang merupakan pacarnya. Dan juga—Kyungsoo sudah menjadi partner sah untuk orang itu. Namanya Kim Jongin. Aku juga tidak keberatan, pacar Kyungsoo lumayan tampan" Sehun menjelaskan sejenak.

"Tapi, untuk musim ini bukannya aku dan Kyungsoo mendapat gelar hottest couple?"

"Iya, memang. Tapi—kali ini kupikir nuansanya lebih sensual dan eumm ada sedikit aura cute disana. Berbeda dengan konsep kau dan Kyungsoo yang lebih mengutamakan hotnya saja" ujar Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk patuh.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukan pemotretannya. Jadi, siapa partnerku kali ini?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran dan Sehun hanya tersenyum penuh arti kearah Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung.

"Partner hyung adalah…."

"Byun Baekhyun"

"A-apa?"

TeBeCe XD

A/N :

Dan author kembaleee. Heheh, maaf yeth klamaan update. Author bnyak tugas skolahan jadi agak trganggu wktu buat bkin ff. Untk chap ini emang lumayan panjang brhubung author kelamaan update. Tolong direview yaaaa kasih saya saran untk klnjutan ff ini. mhon dengan sngat dehhh buat review^o^

See yaaaaaaaa…


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Bastard Love

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance & Drama

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

Chaptered 6

.

.

"Maksudmu, Byun Baekhyun? Sepupumu itu?" Chanyeol hampir saja tersedak minumannya sendiri. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku seketika.

"Iya" Sehun mengangguki.

"Tapi…bagaimana bisa? Dia—lurus seratus persen. Aku yakin itu. Bagaimana jika Jihwan mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun mendelik.

"Jadi hyung tidak tahu? Baekhyun hyung belum membertahukannya pada hyung?" tanya Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng.

"Baekhyun hyung memutuskan untuk membatalkan semua perjanjian perjodohan dengan Jihwan. Dan, aku juga tidak tahu pasti kenapa dia mau menjadi model. Tapi… dia sendiri yang mengajukannya. Lagian, kupikir hyung dan Baekhyun hyung cukup dekat" penuturan Sehun membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Lama berpikir membuat Sehun tidak sabaran juga.

"Jadi bagaimana? Hyung mau kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Eumm.. tidak buruk juga. Baiklah. Jadi kapan pemotretannya?" penuturan Chanyeol membuat Sehun tersenyum cerah.

"Dalam waktu dekat ini"

~~ooOOoo~~

"Jadi hyung sudah membawa perjanjiannya bukan?" Sehun tersenyum miring kemudian Baekhyun mengangguk sembari menyerahkan beberapa berkas ditangannya kearah Sehun. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Baekhyun nampak kelelahan karena baru saja menghabiskan waktunya dikantor seharian ini. Hhh, ini begitu sibuk.

"Jadi…bagaimana caranya hyung bisa membujuk paman?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Baekhyun mendengus sambil memijat dahinya.

"Butuh perjuangan Sehun. Selama seminggu ini aku terus membujuknya" ujar Baekhyun. Sehun tertawa.

"Salahmu. Kalau aku jadi paman, aku juga akan terkejut. Mendengar anaknya yang lurus dan mapan diperusahaannya memutuskan untuk cari pekerjaan sampingan sebagai model. Lebih parahnya model majalah dewasa" Sehun tersenyum mengejek sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mendecih.

"Diamlah. Aku sedang pusing" dengusnya.

"Baiklah. Partner hyung adalah Chanyeol. Anggap saja, ini adalah debutmu sebagai model baru. Kupikir dengan dipasangkan dengan Chanyeol kau akan menjadi lebih terbiasa nanti. Mengingat ini pertama kalinya kau menjalani pemotretan" penjelasan Sehun seakan membuatnya ingin mati saja.

Untuk informasi, sebenarnya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyuruh Sehun untuk memasangkannya dengan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa Oh satan Sehun itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin mati muda. Rasanya memalukan sekali sebenarnya.

"Aku melakukannya dengan sengaja" ujar Sehun malas.

"Karena kau butuh dekat dengan lawan mainmu. Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh model lain menjalani pemotretan. Setidaknya hyung sudah dekat dengan Chanyeol hyung. Jadi…. Hyung mau atau tidak?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun menimang-nimang lagi kemudian mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah, baiklah" ujar Baekhyun pasrah.

Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah. Aku akan segera mengatur jadwalnya" ujar Sehun final diikuti anggukan patuh dari Baekhyun.

~~ooOOoo~~

Sebenarnya sore ini Baekhyun sedang berisitirahat diapartemennya namun sayangnya, Sehun sudah menelponnya bahwa pemotretan untuk cover majalahnya akan dilakukan sekarang. Sialnya, Baekhyun tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Salahkan saja keinginannya yang begitu berlebihan untuk menjadi seorang model majalah. Ck, kali ini Baekhyun merasa dirinya sangat konyol.

Dengan langkah malas-malasan, kini Baekhyun nampak meraih kunci mobilnya setelah sebelumnya dia memakai jaketnya. Apartemennya cukup dekat dengan lokasi pemotretan dan Baekhyun bersyukur akan hal itu.

.

.

"Jadi…ini tempatnya?" Baekhyun memandang ragu kedepan. Menatap sebuah tempat tidur berukuran king size yang kini tertata rapi didepannya dengan kelopak mawar yang menghiasinya. Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil bersidekap dan memandang aneh kearah Baekhyun. "Kenapa? Bagus kan?" ujar Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya memandang tempat tidur tersebut dengan pandangan nanarnya.

"Hyung, kau bisa mengganti pakaianmu dikamar mandi itu. Dan akan ada yang meriasmu nanti. Kau tunggu saja dan cepatlah. Chanyeol sudah ada dalam perjalanan kemari" ujar Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saat salah satu staff menyerahkan sebuah piyama berwarna merah maron kearahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit menghabiskan waktu dikamar mandi, Baekhyun sudah keluar dengan piyama merah maron yang sedikit agak longgar dibagian atasnya. Bahkan sampai melorot beberapa kali menampilkan bahu dan juga leher jenjangnya. "Well, kau lumayan cantik. Tapi, Luhan lebih darimu" Sehun berujar dengan kekehan diwajahnya. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Hey, tolong kau harus membuat wajahnya senatural mungkin. Bisa kau pakaikan lip balm agar bibirnya mengkilat? Eumm, pakaikan eyeliner juga" ujar Sehun menyuruh beberapa kru perias. Beberapa orang mulai mengerubungi Baekhyun dan mulai melakukan tugas mereka.

Nampaknya Baekhyun tidak sadar jika Chanyeol sudah sampai sedari tadi dan kini hampir saja menganga saat melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang memakai piyama. Sialnya Chanyeol semakin merasa gugup saat ini. "Kau sudah memakai celanannya, hyung?" Sehun bertanya kemudian Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu memandangnya lekat dengan pandangan menilai.

"Eumm, hyung? Kau bisa tata ulang rambutmu? Angkat sedikit bagian depannya" ujar Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk patuh dan melakukan seperti apa yang Sehun katakan. Sehun menepuk bahu pemuda tinggi itu dengan senyum kecil "Mungkin Baekhyun hyung akan sedikit kaku nanti jadi, kupikir hyung bisa membantunya. Bisa kan?"ujar Sehun dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Baekhyun sendiri nampak sudah siap dengan dandanannya sedangkan Chanyeol nampaknya hanya perlu mengatur sedikit tatanan rambutnya. Nampaknya pemuda tinggi itu hanya memakai sebuah celana pendek selutut dan tidak memakai atasan yang menampilkan lekuk badannya yang bisa dibilang ideal.

.

.

Sehun masih berdiri dibelakang beberapa kru yang mengambil gambar untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang nampak masih canggung disana. Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir ini adalah kali pertama Chanyeol merasa canggung saat menjalani sesi pemotretan. Pria jakung itu bahkan dengan bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya berbeda dengan saat ini, ekspresi wajahnya nampak sekali bahwa itu terlihat canggung.

"Eumm, Baekhyun hyung?" panggil Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun yang kini berjalan mendekat. Dengan segera Sehun segera menarik Baekhyun dan mendorong Baekhyun dengan cepat kearah Chanyeol hingga akhirnya Baekhyun sukses menelungkup diatas dada Chanyeol.

Deg

Deg

Kedua orang itu hanya mampu menelan ludah mereka masing-masing bahkan wajah mereka sudah memerah."Oh ayolah, kalian ini canggung sekali" Sehun berdecak.

"Apa ganti saja partnernya?"

"Tidak" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serempak menjawab. Sehun sedikit merasa bingung pada akhirnya kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Baiklah, tapi bisakah kalian tidak menampilkan wajah canggung? Bayangkan jika kalian sedang ingin bercinta"—perkataan Sehun membuat kedua orang itu memerah dengan hebat.

"Kenapa?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat matanya menangkap ekspresi wajah keduanya yang seperti kepergok saja. "Ada yang salah dengan perkataanku? Kalian tidak melakukannya dan aku tahu" ujar Sehun lagi. "Tapi setidaknya berekspresi seperi kalian pernah melakukannya. Pemotretan ini penting untuk debut Baekhyun hyung dan penting untuk rating majalah Chanyeol hyung" ujar Sehun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Sehun saja yang tidak tahu, jika dua orang ini benar-benar sudah melakukan seperti apa yang Sehun katakana, hanya saja Sehun bahkan tidak pernah peka untuk menatap ekspresi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah seperti mau mati saja.

Sehun kembali ketempatnya kemudian menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekaligus mengisyaratkan kepada keduanya untuk melakukan yang terbaik pada sesi kali ini dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menampilkan senyum tipisnya.

"Baiklah mulai" teriak fotografer. "Baekhyun-ssi, bisa kau lingkarkan tanganmu leher Chanyeol dan Chanyeol, bisakah kau melingkarkan tanganmu dipinggang Baekhyun? Ohh jangan lupa untuk menempelkan dahi kalian" perintah sang fotografer. Baekhyun mengangguk dan dengan gugup dia segera melakukan arahan sang fotografer meskipun dengan gerakan yang agak lambat.

Baekhyun agak tersentak saat kedua tangannya langsung ditarik oleh Chanyeol kemudian pria tinggi itu segera menarik Baekhyun dalam pangkuannya hingga kedua kaki Baekhyun berhasil memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan erat. Baekhyun melotot saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan tak lupa menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin cepat selesai kan? Jadi, ikuti saja" Chanyeol tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya membuat Baekhyun serasa membeku kemudian akhirnya badannya sedikit rileks saat Chanyeol mengelus pelan punggung sempit milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk kaku kemudian sedikit demi sedikit dia menampilkan senyumannya. Beberapa blits kamera mulai menimpa mereka namun pelukan mereka terasa lebih erat dan kini mereka mulai menikmati pelukan mereka.

"Bagus. Ekspresi kalian terlihat natural" sang fotografer terlihat tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil fotonya. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum miring. Well, mungkin bukan hal yang buruk jika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menjadi model dimajalahnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau bisa tidur ditempat tidur dengan Chanyeol yang menindihnya. Usahakan agar wajah kalian bisa terlihat meskipun dari samping. Buat semesra mungkin. Chanyeol-ah, mungkin kau bisa melengkapi posenya" ujar beberapa kru lagi. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk patuh kemudian dengan perlahan dia membaringkan Baekhyun ditempat tidur kemudian menindihnya dengan kedua tangan yang memerangkap Baekhyun dibawahnya.

Chanyeol sedikit memiringkan wajahnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun reflex menutup matanya "Buka matamu Baek-ssi dan usahakan menatapku" bisik Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun membuka matanya kemudian agak terkejut saat wajah Chanyeol benar-benar sangat dekat dengan wajahnya hingga tanpa sadar Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dramatis. Astaga, astaga, astaga. Siapapun tolong Baekhyun saat ini. dia…benar-benar butuh oksigen.

.

.

"Aku akan mengabari hyung nantinya kalau akan ada pemotretan lagi" ujar Sehun menjelaskan pada Baekhyun yang kini masih saja melirik kearah Chanyeol yang sedang mengangkat teleponnya. "Akan ada 5 sesi pemotretan dan masing-masing tempatnya berbeda. Baekhyun hyung bisa menannyakannya pada Chanyeol hyung nantinya"—Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku punya janji penting, sampai jumpa"—dan sayangnya ucapan Sehun tidak digubrisnya sama sekali. Matanya masih saja fokus memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang memakai jaketnya. "Belum pulang Baek—ssi?"—Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali, tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol sudah berada didepannya dengan senyum menawan yang sudah menjadi khasnya sama sekali.

"A-ah ya" Baekhyun tersenyum kaku. "Aku bisa gila kalau begini" gumam Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya "Baek-ssi bilang apa tadi?" pertanyaan Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun gelagapan. Matanya membulat meski tidak membulat sempurna. "O-oh ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa" Baekhyun menggeleng lagi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Sampai jumpa Baek-ssi" Chanyeol berujar setelah mengambil tas selempangnya. "E-eh tu-tunggu" untuk beberapa alasan Baekhyun merutukki nada suaranya yang terdengar malu-malu seperti cicitan atau perkataannya yang terdengar kaku. Oh ayolah, itu memalukan.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya bingung. Sesaat Baekhyun menatap mobilnya yang terparkir rapi dihalaman "Mungkin kita bisa pergi bersama" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Aku masih harus pergi kesuatu tempat. Baek-ssi mungkin sibuk, dan itu errr—merepotkan" ujar Chanyeol merasa tak enak hati.

"Eumm tidak apa-apa, kebetulan aku tidak punya pekerjaan jam segini"—bohong. Baekhyun jelas sekali berbohong, dia ingat bahwa saat ini dia harus membuat beberapa laporan penting dikantornya. Chanyeol tersenyum canggung "Baiklah, kalau Baek-ssi tidak keberatan" ujar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

Selang dari setengah jam perjalanan, kini mobil Baekhyun sudah berhenti didepan sebuah universitas terkenal di Seoul. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya "Kau….seorang dosen?"—pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian menyerahkan kartu tanda pengenal kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku seorang mahasiswa kedokteran disini" Chanyeol berujar setelah menaruh kartu tanda pengenalnya disakunya. Baekhyun berkedip dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Baek-ssi" Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian berangsut pergi dari dalam mobilnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih termenung memandangi punggung tinggi menjulang milik Chanyeol menghilang setelah pemuda itu masuk kegerbang universitas. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menjalankan mobilnya, mata sipitnya menangkap sosok familiar yang kini tengah berdiri disamping sebuah mobil merah yang sangat dikenalnya. Baekhyun melotot.

"Jinhwan? Sedang apa dia disini?" Baekhyun bergumam. Setelah memikirkan beberapa pemikiran, Baekhyun akhirnya mengerti. Mantan tunangannya itu pasti sedang menunggu Chanyeol. Cehh, entah kenapa Baekhyun malah merasa kesal sendiri merasa bahwa dirinya memang sedikit ketinggalan.

"Sialan" Desis Baekhyun kesal sambil memukul stir mobilnya dengan kesal.

.

.

"Jadi, kau mencari Sehun?" Luhan bertanya sambil mengunyah sepotong cake dimulutnya. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Matanya mengelilingi ruang tamu yang tertata rapi disana kemudian menatap lagi kearah Luhan—istri Sehun.

"Sedikit la—"

"Aku pulang"—suara seseorang terdengar. Sehun terlihat muncul dengan kameja kerja yang masih membungkus tubuhnya dan agak terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun yang duduk disana sembari memandangnya "Hyung? Sedang apa disini?" Sehun bertanya setelah dirinya dengan asyiknya mencium mesra Luhan didepan Baekhyun. Ulangi lagi, DIDEPAN BAEKHYUN.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal kemudian memutar kedua bola matanya malas "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" Baekhyun berujar. Sehun mengangguk-angguk "Jadi, hyung mau menannyakan soal apa?" Sehun berujar setelah sudah mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping Luhan.

"Tentang Chanyeol. Aku pikir, kau yang harus menceritakannya. Itu urusanmu dan Chanyeol adalah temanmu, jadi kupikir menunggumu bukanlah sebuah masalah" ujar Luhan dan diangguki oleh Sehun.

"Jadi, yang ingin hyung tanyakan?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari menatap Baekhyun.

"Jadi, Chanyeol masih mahasiswa?" Baekhyun membuka suara dan tanpa berkata apapun Sehun hanya mengangguk. Baekhyun menatapnya penuh tanya dan Sehun hanya menghela nafas.

"Hmm, dia memang mahasiswa kedokteran disana" ulang Sehun lagi. "Bagaimana kau bisa mempekerjakan mahasiswa diagensimu Sehun, terlebih lagi itu majalah dewasa!" bentak Baekhyun geram. Sehun malah memandangnya bingung "Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu" ujar Sehun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Itu memang tidak masalah dengannya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan lingkungannya hah?" Cerocos Baekhyun dengan dahi mengerut. Sehun mendesah, nampaknya Baekhyun memang tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan hubungan Chanyeol dengan keluarganya yang bisa dibilang rumit.

"Aku mengerti akan hal itu. Tapi…Chanyeol hyung mempunyai alasan dibalik kenapa dirinya memutuskan untuk menjadi model diagensiku atau bahkan menjadi bartender di bar dan juga—menjadi barista dikafe milik Xiumin hyung"—perkataan Sehun membuat Baekhyun tertegun. Sebanyak itu kah pekerjaan Chanyeol?

"Ap-apa?" Baekhyun berujar dengan nada kagetnya. Sehun mengurut keningnya dengan lelah "Ada alasan kenapa dia melakukan semua itu. Aku tidak mungkin menceritakannya pada siapapun, sekalipun itu Baekhyun hyung" ujar Sehun. Kali ini Baekhyun beralih menatap Luhan yang masih tetap diam disamping Sehun.

"Apakah Luhan mengetahuinya?" Baekhyun berujar sambil melirik Luhan. Sehun mengangguk "Ya, dia tahu karena Chanyeol adalah temannya" Sehun mengangguk. Mendadak Baekhyun cemberut "Apakah…Jinhwan tau?" kali ini Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada bisikkan. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang pasti, yang kutahu Chanyeol tidak memberitahukannya pada Jinhwan. Dan menurutku, Jinhwan tidaklah sulit mendapatkannya. Kau tahu dirinya?" Sehun mengendikkan bahunya. Kali ini Baekhyun harus menghela nafas—lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku apa alasannya?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Tapi hyung…"

"Aku janji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun" sambung Baekhyun lagu membuat Luhan dan Sehun menjadi sedikit tidak tega pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, jadi alasannya…."

.

.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pandangannya menatap lurus kedepan dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih. Penjelasan Sehun tadi membuatnya bungkam untuk beberapa saat, otaknya masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa… dia tidak pernah tahu apapun tentang Chanyeol? Termasuk kenyataan seperti ini. Dia bingung saat ini.

Kenapa dia merasa sedih? Baekhyun tidak tahu. Dia tidak tahu alasannya kenapa dia merasa sesedih ini seakan dia yang menjadi Chanyeol.

Kenapa Baekhyun menjadi sepeduli ini? Baekhyun tidak tahu. Untuk beberapa hal, Baekhyun memang tidak pernah mempedulikan hal-hal yang tidak penting dalam hidupnya. Bahkan Chanyeol sekalipun, kenapa Baekhyun sangat peduli padanya? Chanyeol bahkan hanya seorang partnernya pada malam itu dan kini entah bagaimana awalnya, mereka mulai mengenal dan bertemu dilain kesempatan yang sejujurnya tidak Baekhyun mengerti.

 _Diusir dari rumahnya karena gay_. Jadi? Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti. Gay bukanlah hal tabu disini, beberapa pasangan seperti itupun banyak ditemukan. Baekhyun mendesah frustasi sambil memukul kepalanya keras. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun?" gumamnya kesal.

.

.

Ditempat lain….

Chanyeol nampak menopangkan kedua dagunya dengan lelah. Dosennya baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelasnya, mengabaikan beberapa tatapan beragam dari mahasiswa disana. Ada yang berkata dirinya menjijikkan atau bahkan mengagumkan. Chanyeol tidak pernah peduli. Dia hendak membuka lokernya namun yang dilakukannya adalah helaan nafas kesal olehnya saat mendapati beberapa cokelat dan kado atau bahkan beberapa pucuk surat memenuhi lokernya bahkan ada yang berserakan dikakinya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian memunggutnya satu-satu "Chanyeol-ah!"—suara seseorang memanggil. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kemudian mendapati Chen yang tengah berlari kecil kearahnya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Woahhh, hadiah lagi?" Chen berujar dengan semangat. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengangguk "Oh—ini untukmu saja. Aku akan memakan yang lainnya nanti" Chanyeol memberikan sebagian besar dari cokelatnya yang sudah ditaru disebuah tas plastic. Chen tersenyum "Terima kasih. Tapi.. kupikir kau tidak suka cokelat" Chen berujar.

"Memang begitu, tapi aku ingin menghargai pemberian mereka. Setidaknya aku harus memakannya walaupun hanya—yeahh satu" Chanyeol terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya. Yang benar saja, itu sama sekali tidak cukup. Dari puluhan cokelat miliknya dan dia hanya memakan satu? Cehh, konyol sekali. Chen menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali.

"Aku melihat ayahmu tadi kesini" Chen berujar dan itu sempat membuat Chanyeol kaget "Ada urusan apa dia kemari?" Chanyeol bertanya dan Chen hanya menggeleng pertanda tidak tahu.

"Tenanglah, dia tidak membuat Tao dalam masalah" Chen berujar membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Untungnya ayahnya tidak berbuat apapun yang berbahaya pada Tao akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau ingin pergi kekafe nanti?" Chen bertanya dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi nanti malam. Oh ya, Xiumin berencana menaikkan gajimu lohh" Chen berujar dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol tersenyum "Benarkah?"

Chen mengangguk namun setelahnya dia mendengus "Tentu saja, pelanggan wanita meningkat karena kau. Mereka bahkan menunggumu beberapa hari ini" Chen berujar dengan nada jengkelnya. Chanyeol tertawa kecil "Baiklah, aku akan datang nanti" ujar Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Xiumin sudah menungguku. Sampai jumpa nanti Chanyeol-ah" Chen melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas oleh lambaian tangan juga olehnya.

Semenit setelah membereskan lokernya, Chanyeol baru saja ingin melangkah pergi namun sosok yang dikenalnya menghadang jalannya dan itu membuat Chanyeol terdiam ditempatnya, memandang siapa yang telah menghadang jalannya.

Tubuhnya menegang dengan raut wajah yang berubah dingin. Matanya memandangi sosok tersebut dengan pandangan datar, lengkap dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal. Aura dingin mulai muncul dalam dirinya. Dari semua orang disini, kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan sosok yang seharusnya tidak ditemuinya hari ini?

Inginnya menangis namun Chanyeol tidak selemah itu untuk menangis didepan sosok bertubuh tinggi yang sama dengannya, juga setelan rapi yang dipakainya. Sosok tersebut memandangnya lekat tanpa ekspresi yang dimunculkan diwajahnya.

"Park Chanyeol, sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu seperti ini"—suara ayahnya menyeruak membuat Chanyeol kaku seketika. Namun dia masih menangkap nada lembut dan khawatir yang terdengar dari suara ayahnya.

"Bisakah…kau bicara denganku? Appa….ingin berbincang denganmu sebentar" sosok tersebut yang merupakan ayahnya berujar lagi.

Dan Chanyeol rasa, dia bahkan sudah ingin lari dari sana sekarang juga.

.

.

TeBeCe

.

.

A/N : Annyeong~~ Author balik lagi dngn updatetan author. Maap yethh klamaan apdet.

Oh yaa, untk informasi juga bagi yng mrupakan Hunhan ship…jngn lupa y abaca ff hunhan author, jdulnya All About. Itu adlh ff yg author buat untk Hunhan Big Event 2. Jadi, mhon dibaca dan direview yaa. Review klian sngt berarti lohhh..

Dan untk ff yng ini, makasih udah mau nunggu. Jngn lupa reviewnya juseyoo. Ingat nggk? Masih ada 4 sesi pemotretan lohhh. Jngn dilewatkan chap slanjutnya, kkkkk. Lebih greget

Untk yg pngen nannya ff sama author slhkn add author di line : gladysbetahai96

Gomawoo. Don't forget to review juseyooo~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Bastard Love

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance & Drama

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

Chaptered 7

.

.

 _Hope You Like It_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter Sebelumnya :_

" _ **Park Chanyeol, sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu seperti ini"—suara ayahnya menyeruak membuat Chanyeol kaku seketika. Namun dia masih menangkap nada lembut dan khawatir yang terdengar dari suara ayahnya.**_

" _ **Bisakah…kau bicara denganku? Appa….ingin berbincang denganmu sebentar" sosok tersebut yang merupakan ayahnya berujar lagi.**_

 _ **Dan Chanyeol rasa, dia bahkan sudah ingin lari dari sana sekarang juga.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana mendadak canggung seketika. Chanyeol seakan kaku untuk mengatakan sepatah katapun bahkan ayahnya tak berhenti menatapnya dengan pandangan lekat membuat Chanyeol merasa ciut saat itu juga.

"Apa kabarmu, Chanyeol?"—suara tegas dan penuh wibawa itu terdengar. Chanyeol terenyuh mendengarnya, dia begitu merindukan suara ayahnya saat ini. Dia bahkan mengingat bagaimana senyum ayahnya dulu dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa sakit dan bersalah karena tidak bisa menjadi seorang anak yang tidak bisa menjadi anak yang sesuai dengan keinginan ayahnya . Chanyeol hanya dapat tersenyum kecut. "Baik-baik saja, appa" suaranya sedikit dikecilkan pada akhir kalimatnya. Bibirnya mendadak kaku hanya untuk memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan 'appa'.

"Maafkan aku" ayahnya berujar dengan raut wajah bersalahnya. Chanyeol mendongkak kemudian tersenyum kecil "Aku sudah memafkanmu sedari dulu" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Kau tidak menerima uang yang ibumu kirimkan dan memilih untuk bekerja dan menghasilkan uang sendiri" ayahnya berujar. Chanyeol tak menjawab, dia hanya diam saja. "Soal pekerjaanmu sebagai model itu…aku tahu semuanya"ayahnya berujar dan itu sempat membuat Chanyeol harus menahan nafasnya.

"Hentikan pekerjaanmu itu Chanyeol, kau seorang calon dokter" ayahnya berujar pelan. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya "Diusahakan" ujarnya singkat. Keadaan hening lagi dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuka suara, karena kurang nyaman dengan keadaan canggung seperti sekarang ini "Appa, ingin mengatakan apa padaku?"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari ayahnya "Appa ingin kau kembali, nak. Ini sudah lama setelah kau pergi meninggalkan rumah" ayahnya berujar sendu. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri dibibir Chanyeol "Orang sepertiku tidak mungkin lagi pulang kesana. Aku….tidak nyaman dan merasa berbeda saja" ujar Chanyeol menerawang. Ayahnya menggeleng.

"Tidak Chanyeol, masih ada cara untuk membuatmu kembali normal lagi. Appa punya beberapa kenalan yang memiliki anak perempuan dan—" perkataan ayahnya terputus saat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berdiri dari duduknya. Ayahnya menatapnya, dan Chanyeol hanya dapat menampilkan raut sedih dan kecewa miliknya. Dia mendesah frustasi sambil melihat kesekeliling.

"Aku tahu. Appa benar-benar tidak bisa menerimaku seperti apa adanya aku. Kau memandangku hina karena aku menyimpang" ujar Chanyeol lirih. "Tapi Chanyeol, appa—"

"Ini demi kebaikanku, itu yang selalu kau katakan. Aku sangat berterima kasih dengan semua pengertianmu itu. Kau benar, aku menyimpang dan tidak pantas untuk kembali menjadi anggota keluargamu. Memang benar jika aku menjijikan, sayangnya aku tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusanku untuk menjadi menyimpang. Aku mencintai seseorang dengan pilihanku sendiri dan aku mencintainya dengan tulus meskipun aku harus menerima konsekuensi apapun. Aku mencintai Byun—" Chanyeol terhenti. Ayahnya ikut mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar Chanyeol menghentikan celotehannya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas "Aku…sudah memilih dengan pilihanku sendiri. Maaf, aku tidak bisa kembali jika kau masih saja tidak bisa menerimaku. Mungkin saja…aku tidak akan pernah kembali" Chanyeol berujar final kemudian bergegas meninggalkan ayahnya yang duduk termenung sambil memandang punggungnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Maafkan appa Chanyeol. Appa… mungkin tidak bisa menerimanya dengan mudah"

.

.

.

Disepanjang jalan, Chanyeol terus menerus memaki dirinya yang hampir saja keceplosan. Oh ayolah, Chanyeol benci jika dirinya salah bicara dan membuat ayahnya salah paham. Dan juga…apakah ayahnya memang masih bersi keras untuk membuatnya kembali normal? Chanyeol habis pikir dengan ayahnya. Kenapa…ayahnya masih belum bisa menerimanya? Apakah ayahnya memang tidak bisa menganggap dirinya sebagai anaknya lagi? Kalau iya, Chanyeol mungkin harus menyetujui segala pemikiran bodohnya. Ayahnya mungkin saja malu dan jijik padanya. How sad.

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah kemudian mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi yang terletak ditaman kota. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kemudian menarik nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Beberapa angin berhembus membuat surainya bergerak pelan.

"Kau terlihat frustasi"suara seseorang membuat Chanyeol mendongkak dan menoleh kaget kearah Jihwan yang kini duduk disampingnya "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Chanyeol. Jihwan mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh dengan pandangan yang masih tetap berada diwajah tampan pemuda didepannya.

"Berhenti menguntitku. Pilihanku tidak akan berubah" ujar Chanyeol lagi. Jihwan tertawa sedih mendengarnya "Aku tidak akan menyerah, kalau begitu" ujarnya dengan nada seyakin mungkin. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil menanggapi.

"Berjuanglah kalau begitu. Aku lelah menyuruhmu berhenti" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh kemudian lekas-lekas berdiri dari tempatnya. "Untuk hari ini, kupikir kau harus berhenti menguntitku atau kau akan sakit hati" Chanyeol tersenyum miring setelah berujar. Jihwan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau ingin bertemu siapa memangnya?" tanya Jihwan sambil menyipitkan matanya "Seseorang….yang aku sukai" ujar Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kupikir aku harus berkencan dengannya. Aku permisi" Chanyeol kembali meninggalkan Jihwan yang kini tengah menggeram kesal dengan perkataannya.

Heol. Apakah Chanyeol baru saja menyebutnya akan berkencan? Omong kosong. Chanyeol bahkan tidak punya seorang yang special saat ini. kecuali orang yang sukainya hanya saja Chanyeol masih sedikit bingung dengan perasaannya.

.

.

"Ini dokumen yang harus anda kelola lagi sajangnim" suara seseorang menyeruak diikuti tumpukkan dokumen yang terletak diatas tumpukkan dokumen lainnya. Seusai orang tersebut pergi, kini tinggalah Baekhyun dengan mulut menganga nyaris robek lengkap dengan pandangan sedihnya.

Hidup itu memang sulit, Baekhyun mengertikannya begitu. Dia kurang tidur, kurang istirahat, kurang asupan makanan. Juga….kurang apa lagi? Kasih sayang? Oh tidak , tolong jangan katakana Baekhyun lebay setelah ini. Dia bersumpah jika dia tidak berniat kekurangan segala hal karena mimpi sialan yang menghantuinya seminggu ini.

Tidak apa jika mimpinya dikejar hantu paling mengerikan, asalkan jangan memimpikan hal-hal yang diluar batas seperti….bercinta. PUK—Baekhyun menjatuhkan penanya dan mendesah kesal. Pikirannya tertuju lagi pada hal-hal yang mengganggu kegiatan dan kerja otaknya. Mimpi bercinta, selama seminggu. Baekhyun nyaris mati saat setiap paginya dirinya disuguhi dengan cairan putih lengket disekitar area pribadinya atau bahkan celana piyama yang tersingkap dan jatuh dari tempat tidur.

Dan objek mimpinya adalah—Park Chanyeol. Ditegaskan lagi…PARK CHANYEOL! Baekhyun menggertakan giginya dengan kesal. Mata sipitnya memutar dengan malasnya. Apa ini adalah akibat dari pekerjaan barunya bersama Chanyeol? Dia nyaris tidak tenang sejak saat itu. Membayangkan tubuh Chanyeol, sentuhan, tatapan, dan ter—PLAK. Baekhyun memukul kepalanya dengan ling-lung. Entah kenapa mendadak dia menjadi seperti orang paling agresif dan mesum. Oh Tuhan, tolong ampuni dirinya jika dia pernah berbuat salah. Dia tidak ingin terlihat murahan saat ini.

Baekhyun terus saja menggerutu, terhitung sejam dan dia akan segera menyelesaikan tugas sialannya ini. Tinggal dua dokumen lagi, Baekhyun sekarang sudah terantuk-antuk dengan mata yang sudah menatap sendu hingga dering ponsel menyadarkan lamunannya.

 _Pemotretan sesi selanjutnya dilakukan sekarang. Aku sudah mengirim alamatnya diemail. Jangan lupa kabari aku kalau tidak datang, aku akan memesan model lain sebagai partner Chanyeol hyung nantinya_

 _Oh Sehun_

Mata sipit itu melotot dengan tajam. Kantuknya jelas hilang saat membaca deretan pesan yang dikirim Sehun padanya. Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangan penanya. Oke, fokus. Tinggal selangkah lagi dan Baekhyun akan menuju surga dunia. Ugh, amatiran.

.

.

.

"Kau-gila-oh-sehun" Baekhyun menekan tiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Menatap kosong kedepan yang merupakan objeknya. Sebuah kamar mandi luas dengan bath-up dihiasi beberapa kelopak bunga mawar merah. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada yang salah?" Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun kearah kamar mandi. Tidak ada yang salah dari segi tempat, dekorasi, dan keamanannya. Jadi? Masalahnya? Baekhyun memandangnya nyalang.

"Kau berencana membuat aku dan Chanyeol masuk disana dan naked bersama? Begitu?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Sehun mengendikan bahunya "Iya, kenapa?" ujarnya polos. Baekhyun ternganga.

"Itu lebih baik hyung. Chanyeol hyung bahkan pernah melakukan lebih dari ini, seperti berdiri half naked dengan boxer dibawah shower bersama Kyungsoo" jelas Sehun dengan santainya. Baekhyun meneguk air liurnya.

"Dan saat itu juga, Chanyeol sempat membuat kissmark" celetuk Sehun dengan ceplas-ceplos membuat Baekhyun melotot dengan wajah sangarnya. _What the hell._ Baekhyun ingin sekali menonjok wajah Sehun dengan cengkraman tangannya.

"Chanyeol hyung akan sampai 12 menit lagi. Hyung mau atau tidak? Kalau tidak, aku akan mengganti partner—"

"Ya, ya. Aku mau. Mana yang harus kupakai?" Baekhyun memotong pembicaraan Sehun dengan nada kesalnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya kemudian menunjuk sebuah celana pendek yang tipis. Baekhyun termangu kemudian beralih lagi menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya.

"Tidak ada penawaran hyung. Ingat? Ini majalah dewasa bukan kanak-kanak"—dan Sehun dapat tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat Baekhyun yang dengan langkah kesalnya mengambil kasar celana tersebut dan meninggalkan Sehun yang kini tertawa.

.

.

Oke, kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar harus menelan ludahnya berat saat dirinya kini melihat kearah Chanyeol yang sama sepertinya. Untungnya mereka masih menutupi tubuh mereka dengan handuk yang melilit tapi…kan itu sedikit errr canggung.

"Usahakan kalian berciuman" ujar Sehun santai. Baekhyun melotot kearahnya dengan pandangan kaget "What?"

"Kenapa? Hanya ciuman kok. Kalau tidak bisa, yasudah" ujar Sehun mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. Ck, tapi sudahlah…toh hanya ciuman. Iyaaa… ciuman kok. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun jadi deg degan begini ya?

"Mulai saja sesi pemotretannya" ujar Sehun menginstruksi. Beberapa staff disana mengangguk mengiyakan. "Airnya hangat kok, jadi tidak perlu khawatir" ujar Sehun saat melihat tatapan aneh milik Baekhyun.

"Ayo Baekhyun-ssi" panggil Chanyeol yang kini sudah berada didalam bak mandi berisikan air hangat dengan kelopak mawar yang sudah berada diatasnya. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan kemudian melepas perlahan handuk yang membungkus tubuh nyaris telanjang miliknya dengan wajah memerah. Chanyeol agak tertegun melihatnya namun dengan canggung akhirnya dia mengulurkan tangannya membantu Baekhyun untuk mendekat kearahnya dan dibalas uluran tangan dari Baekhyun saat itu juga.

"Lebih dekat lagi" ujar sang fotografer. Baekhyun menoleh kikuk dan tersentak saat sebuah lengan besar menangkup sisi pinggangnya dan membalikan badannya untuk menghadap Chanyeol.

Deg Deg Deg. Jantung Baekhyun berdentum kencang saat terdengar cipratan air yang mulai keluar dari bak mandi saat Chanyeol bergerak pelan mendekat kearahnya. "EH" mata Baekhyun membulat kaget saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya hingga duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Terdengar geraman rendah darinya saat Baekhyun menggerakan tubuhnya tidak nyaman.

"Errrr… Baek-ssi? Tolong untuk tidak terlalu banyak bergerak. Aku….yahh kau tahu" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dengan pandangan menoleh kebawah. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum gugup "Ma-maaf" cicitnya.

"Eunhh" Baekhyun melenguh pelan saat merasakan elusan lembut dipunggung telanjangnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil "Badan bagian atasmu kurang basah. Maaf ya" ujarnya. Baekhyun memerah mendengarnya, hampir saja dia berpikiran kotor saat Chanyeol mengelus lembut punggungnya.

"Chanhh—apa yang—" Baekhyun memelototi Chanyeol yang kini sudah merunduk dan mengecup basah leher jenjangnya hingga dirinya sadar bahwa bunyi kamera dan sinar blits menyinari mereka. Pemotretannya sudah dimulai.

"Naikkan tanganmu keleherku" ujar Chanyeol dan dengan cepat Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya dileher pemuda tersebut dengan lembut. Perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya hingga bersandar diujung bak kemudian menempatkan Baekhyun diatasnya, tak lupa dengan wajah Chanyeol yang sengaja didekatkan pada wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit menunduk.

"Tatap aku…dan tersenyum" bisik Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian sedikit demi sedikit dia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum menawan. Untuk sesaat Chanyeol nampak salah tingkah melihat senyum namja yang kini masih berada dipangkuannya dan karena itu dia segera menampilkan senyumnya. Beberapa staff disana berdecak kagum, senyum mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat alami dan terkesan natural untuk dilihat.

"Kiss scene" teriak salah satu staff. Keduanya sontak berkedip dengan bingung namun hanya sesaat saat keduanya memutuskan untuk memajukan wajah keduanya dengan dahi saling menempel satu sama lain. Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai kemudian memiringkan wajahnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

Chup~~Chanyeol mengecup bibir tersebut dengan lembut. Beberapa kali dia menghisap gemas belahan bibir tersebut yang dihadiahi lenguhan dari Baekhyun yang kini meremat lembut surai hitam legam milik Chanyeol.

Slurpp… Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah tersebut kemudian langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Baekhyun dan mengabsen rongga mulut tersebut. Nafas Baekhyun seakan membuatnya mabuk dan membuatnya lebih bersemangat menggerakan lidahnya kesana kemari. Rematan tangan Baekhyun disela-sela surai milik Chanyeol semakin menguat.

"Enghhh" Baekhyun menggumam kaget saat merasa tubuhnya terangkat dengan tangan Chanyeol yang memenjarakan pinggangnya sedangkan Baekhyun sudah memindahkan tangan kirinya untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan bertumpu diatas perut telanjang milik Chanyeol. Mereka bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi jika beberapa blits kamera mulai menyinari mereka yang tengah melakukan adegan panas.

"Hhhh" Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Bibir bengkaknya terbuka lagi untuk menggumam nikmat saat Chanyeol mengecup basah leher jenjangnya menimbulkan beberapa tanda kemerahan didada dan lehernya. Bunyi kecipak air terdengar saat Chanyeol mulai bangkit dan menindih tubuh Baekhyun yang kini bersandar diujung bak mandi.

"Hhhhh Chanhhyeolhh" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan gigitan Chanyeol pada belakang lehernya. Baekhyun yakin jika tanda yang diberikan tersebut tidaklah sedikit melainkan cukup banyak. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kemudian menaikkan wajahnya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun dan menatap wajah cantik itu lebih lama.

Baekhyun yang merasakan pergerakan Chanyeol terhenti perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak matanya kemudian terpaku pada sepasang obsidian yang kini tengah menatapnya lekat. Sebuah senyum terlihat dibibir Chanyeol, dengan lembut dia mengusap pipi yang merona tersebut. Ibu jarinya mengelap lelehan bekas saliva yang masih ada disudut bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Blits kamera masih menemani moment mereka namun sayangnya mereka masih saja tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Keduanya masih saja menatap lurus satu sama lain. Hingga Chanyeol memutus pandangan tersebut kemudian mengecup lembut kedua kelopak mata itu, kemudian hidung kecil nan mancung milik Baekhyun, tak lupa kecupan basah dibibir tipis yang sudah membengkak dan mengkilat tersebut. Pipi gembil milik Baekhyun memerah tanpa ditahan lagi karena perlakuan tersebut, bahkan dadanya berdesir hangat tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol menundukan badannya dan menggigit kecil daun telinga milik Baekhyun, sedikit menyingkirkan helaian rambut cokelat milik Baekhyun kemudian mengecup lama telinganya "Ini bukan hanya sekedar pekerjaan, kuharap kau tidak salah paham" bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerjap mendengarnya, mata sipitnya membelalak dengan bingungnya hingga tersadar setelah tubuh Chanyeol yang semulai menindihnya kini mulai menjauh sedikit demi sedikit.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin bertanya namun suara sang fotografer membuat mulutnya harus bungkam lagi. "Scene yang bagus. Untuk pemotretan kali ini, hasilnya sangat bagus. Kalian bisa keluar dari bak sekarang" perkataan final sang fotografer tersebut terdengar diikuti beberapa staff yang kini datang mengerubungi keduanya dan segera memberikan mereka handuk.

.

.

"Wew, ciuman yang panas ya?" sindir Sehun saat melihat Baekhyun yang kini duduk dengan santainya disofa. Baekhyun meliriknya tajam "Apa?" ujarnya dengan dengusan kesal.

"Aku ingat bahwa semula kau tidak suka dengan kiss scene. Tapi…perkataan tidak sejalan dengan perbuatan ya" cibir Sehun dengan nada mengejek. Baekhyun menggeram kesal "YAK!" teriaknya geram sontak saja membuat Sehun menutup telinganya, ughh Baekhyun memiliki suara yang luar biasa yaa rupanya.

"Chanyeol mana?" Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya kesekeliling namun yang didapatinya adalah beberapa staff yang tengah membereskan lokasi pemotretan dan tidak mendapati pemuda jakung tersebut dimana pun.

Sehun tersenyum menyeringai "Wahh, kau mencarinya ya? Kenapa? Yang tadi tidak dapat dilanjutkan ya?" Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda sedangkan Baekhyun hanya facepalm "Katakan saja albino!" serunya kesal. Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dia sekarang sedang berada dicafe ditempat biasanya aku dan Luhan kencan" ujar Sehun santai. "Untuk apa dia kesana?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

Sehun mendengus kesal "Kerja. Katanya dia tidak punya jadwal dibar hari ini dan dia memutuskan untuk bekerja dicafe" ujar Sehun acuh. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya tak suka. Dengan cepat dia segera mengambil tasnya kemudian kunci mobilnya dari saku.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sehun bingung namun Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia malah berlari kecil keluar berniat untuk pergi kekafe yang dimaksud Sehun.

"Jadi….kalian akan saling jatuh cinta ya? Menarik" gumam Sehun dengan senyum misterius miliknya.

.

.

Kling Kling Kling~~ Bunyi bell berbunyi saat Baekhyun melangkah masuk kedalam café tersebut. Matanya mengedar dan tidak mendapati Chanyeol yang mondar mandir mengantar beberapa pesanan hingga matanya berhenti saat melihat sosok Chanyeol yang kini berada dimeja pantry dengan baju khas barista miliknya berdiri didepan pantry.

"Baek-ssi, kenapa kau-?" Chanyeol membelalakan matanya terkejut saat mendapati Baekhyun yang kini berdiri didepannya dengan senyum kecil dan gugupnya.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin membeli disini, jadi tidak usah bertanya apa yang aku lakukan disini" cerocos Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya "Ah benarkah? Kupikir kau datang untuk menemuiku" godanya lagi. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Jadi…mau pesan apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun malah mengerjapkan matanya bingung "Eh?"

"Katanya kau ingin membeli. Jadi… kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkekeh kikuk kemudian memandang bingung kearah barisan menu didepannya. Jujur saja ya, dia tidak pernah memesan sesuatu dicafe ini jadi dia tidak tahu mana menu yang terbaik.

"Biasanya yang mahal itu belum tentu enak" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberut setelahnya. Apakah Chanyeol berniat mengejeknya?

"Biar kusarankan padamu" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya tertarik. "Baek-ssi, tinggal tunggu saja disana. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memandangnya ragu namun dengan cepat dia menuruti keinginan Chanyeol dan berjalan kearah salah satu meja yang berada disudut ruangan, berniat menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol bersama pesananannya.

Tidak sampai 25 menit, Chanyeol sudah datang dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi secangkir kopi dengan cream berbentuk love diatasnya beserta beberapa biscuit cokelat disampingnya. "Aku pikir kau tidak suka donat jadi biscuit tidak—"

"Aku suka" Baekhyun memandangnya dengan pandangan berbinar. Chanyeol tersenyum gemas mellihat wajah menggemaskan didepannya. Jarang-jarang melihat wajah Baekhyun yang biasanya datar itu bertingkah aegyo seperti ini. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, dia sepertinya tidak peduli dengan tingkah OOC yan baru dikeluarkannya didepan Chanyeol tadi, salahkan dirinya yang terlalu menyukai apa yang namanya donat. Kali ini perhatian Baekhyun jatuh pada secangkir kopi dihadapannya. Dengan sigap dia segera menyeruput kopi miliknya kemudian memejamkan matanya saat rasa kopi tersebut serasa memanjakan lidahnya.

"Bagaimana?" kali ini Baekhyun membuka matanya kemudian mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah berada didepannya dengan sepiring donat berhiaskan cream cokelat dan strawberry lezat. "Enak, aku menyukainya" sahut Baekhyun sambil tak henti-hentinya meminum kopi tersebut. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ah ada cream dibibirmu" Chanyeol sedikit berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian menyeka lembut bibir Baekhyun membuat pemuda manis tersebut merona. "Aku pikir aku mulai menyukainya" Baekhyun menggumam. Gerakan Chanyeol membersihkan sudut bibir Baekhyun terhenti.

"Baek-ssi bilang apa tadi?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun gelagapan saat itu juga kemudian menggeleng dengan kalutnya. "A-ah tidak tidak. Bukan apa-apa" ujarnya canggung. Chanyeol hanya ikut tersenyum

Sebuah senyum misterius yang penuh arti, dan Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa arti senyum tersebut.

.

.

 **TBC~~**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N : For The First…Author ingin mngucapkan terima kasih buat para readers yang masih menunggu klnjutan ff ini. Maaf bnget kalau lama updatenya. Alasannya karena tugas mnumpuk dan bbrapa ujian yg datang silih berganti #eakk. Pokoknya mkasih dehh udah nunggu. Author sbnrya pngen bkin aderan rate M nya, tapi kyaknya dichap ini jangan dulu dehh, entar kesannya maksain. Hehehe, biarkanlah waktu yang berkuasa. Hohohoho…

Dan say abaca dari bberapa reader jika pemotretannya harus ada kiss scenenya, dan saya mengabulkannya, terima kasih idenya yaa*bow. Mungkin reader bisa kasih ide-ide. Hehehe, otak saya lagi tersumbat soalnya.

Buat para reader tersayang, jika menemukan adanya plagiator dari ff saya tolong disampaikan yaa~~. Soalnya ada yng bilang kalau ada ff baru yng mrip ff saya. Ini jga berlaku bagi ff author lainnya. Mhon dihargai kerja keras para authornim.

Nahhhh…skian dulu yaa cuap-cuap dari saya, jika ingin request ff atau review silahkan tulis dikolom review. Author menanti banget review dari kalian semua berupa saran dari chap ini. Ada yang kurang kah?

Don't bash, don't plagiat, and don't be silent reader.

Akhir kata…Gomawooooo~~ See you in next chap^^


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Bastard Love

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance & Drama

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

Happy Birthdaay Baekhyun

.

.

Chaptered 8

.

.

Baekhyun tak berhenti tersenyum saat dia sudah memasuki apartemennya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tidak berhenti tertarik namun untung saja dia dapat mengatur ekspresi datarnya saat memasuki lobi apartemen tadi.

"Hhhh" Baekhyun bergumam lelah kali ini sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Matanya terpejam dengan senyum merekah sesekali tertawa kecil bak orang gila. "Ini membuatku seperti orang tidak waras" gumam Baekhyun yang sejenak menghentikan senyumnya.

"Tapi…ah sudahlah" Baekhyun terkekeh kecil setelahnya. Nyatanya CEO yang dingin sepertinya bisa saja berubah dalam kurun waktu yang cukup singkat. Dan Baekhyunlah orangnya.

"Aku akan mimpi indah"—dan seseorang tolong panggilkan pihak rumah sakit jiwa dan tanyakan kenapa sosok Baekhyun sudah seperti orang kesurupan yang bahkan tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Astaga! Bahkan dia sempat tertawa tadi dan penyebab satu-satunya adalah….

Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Jadi, maksudmu untuk sementara ini tidak ada jadwal pemotretan?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa menoleh kearah Sehun yang kini duduk didepannya. Sehun hanya menggumam menyetujui. Baekhyun tanpa sadar menghentikan tangannya yang sedang sibuk menulis beberapa tulisan disalah satu dokumen.

"Kenapa? Hyung kecewa yaa?" Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya dengan wajah mengesalkan. Baekhyun mendengus "Berhenti menggangguku bocah" desisnya sebal.

Sehun terkekeh "Majalah kalian akan dicetak hari ini. Jangan lupa untuk membelinya. Jika mungkin, kalian akan menjadi hottest couple musim ini" ujar Sehun. Baekhyun mendongkak dan mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak percaya miliknya.

"Bukankah Chanyeol dan errr siapa namanya?"

"Kyungsoo" ujar Sehun mengingatkan.

"Ah ya, itu dia. Bukannya mereka yang menjadi hottest couple?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit nada tidak rela didalamnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya "Tidak juga, partner Kyungsoo sudah diganti dan kini beberapa orang juga sedang menantikan majalah mereka yang akan dirilis minggu depan" ujar Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti "Eum Sehun?" Baekhyun bertanya gugup saat Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi. Alis Sehun terangkat.

"Ada apa?"

"Telpon aku jika ada pemotretan lagi. Aku errr—bersedia saja" ujar Baekhyun masih mencoba sibuk dengan tumpukkan dokumen. Terdengar tawa mengejek dari Sehun membuat Baekhyun mendengus, dia menyesal mengatakannya.

"Baiklah, hyung masih punya kontrak denganku satu bulan, dan aku pastikan….hobby hyung tidak akan mengecewakan" kekeh Sehun ambigu. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan datarnya meskipun dia bisa melihat tangannya yang menggenggam erat pena yang dipegangnya.

"Sialan. Aku pikir aku punya penyakit jantung" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada kesalnya.

.

.Ditempat lain….

Chanyeol memotong beberapa sayuran didepannya. oke, dia memang tau memasak namun hanya makanan tertentu saja karena biasanya Tao akan memasakannya sesuatu namun sayangnya Tao saat ini tengah mengerjakan tugas disalah satu rumah temannya dan jadilah, Chanyeol yang kini memasak sendiri.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, Chanyeol mendengus sejenak kemudian melepas apron yang dipakainya setelah mencuci tangannya diwastafel. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat kearah pintu dan segera membuka pintu. Senyum Chanyeol berkembang saat melihat Tao yang tersenyum padanya dan langsung memudar saat sosok yang diyakininya adalah Wu Fan, mantan kekasih Tao berada dibelakang.

"Apa maksudmu Tao?" Chanyeol berujar datar, raut wajahnya tidak terbaca. Matanya menatap nyalang kearah Tao yang menundukkan kepalanya takut. Aura kemarahan terlihat jelas namun tatapan Chanyeol seakan dapat menjelaskan bahwa dia benar-benar kecewa saat ini.

"Ge…aku dan Wu Fan..di-dia me—"

"Cukup" Chanyeol memotongnya dengan nada dingin. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Yifan yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan santai membuat Chanyeol muak. Dirinya terkekeh menyedihkan "Jadi…apa yang aku tunggu tidak pernah menjadi kenyataan? Menyedihkan" ujar Chanyeol.

"Gege aku—"

"Aku terlihat menyedihkan. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mendapatkan hatimu sedikitpun Tao?" Chanyeol berujar lirih dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia memang sakit, namun anehnya disaat seperti ini dia merindukan sosok lain. Rasa sakit ini seperti rasa sakit semu baginya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan…ini tidak—"

"Aku pergi. Bersenang-senanglah" ujar Chanyeol menghempas cengkraman Tao dilengannya. Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam apartemennya, tak lupa mengambil jaket, ponsel, dan dompet miliknya kemudian tanpa berkata apapun, dia meninggalkan dua orang tersebut meninggalkan Tao yang menatapnya sendu.

.

.

"Brengsek" Chanyeol mendengus pelan sambil memaki. Tak dihiraukannya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dan menatapnya aneh. "Sialan" kali ini Chanyeol berujar dengan kekesalan yang memucak. Dia menghentikan langkahnya kemudian masih berdiri didepan palang jembatan dan menengok kebawah merasakan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya.

Hidup itu menyedihkan dan tidak adil. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali menikmati suara air sungai yang mengalir. Terasa menyejukkan. Jalanan masih sepi karena tidak ada orang yang mau bermain ditaman apa lagi jembatan saat malam begini. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kemudian berniat menaikki palang jembatan tersebut sambil memejamkan mata sampai—

Tin Tin Tinnnn—suara klakson mobil memekakkan telinga terdengar. Chanyeol hampir saja terjatuh jika dia tidak berpegang pada bagian palang jembatan. Matannya menyipit berusaha melihat siapa sang pemilik mobil yang kini turun tergesa-gesa. Tunggu bukankah itu—GREPP. Chanyeol membelalak terkejut mendapati sosok asing yang memeluknya erat, sangat erat sampai Chanyeol kesusahan bernafas dibuatnya.

"Siapa—"

"APA KAU BODOH HAH?!" teriakan memekakkan telinga tersebut membuat telinga Chanyeol berdengung. Matanya memelototi sosok yang baru saja berteriak kearahnya. "B-Baekhyun-ssi?" gagap Chanyeol terkejut, apalagi melihat lelehan air mata dipipi tersebut membuat Chanyeol gelagapan.

"Apa yang kau—"

"SEKALIPUN KAU ITU BODOH, TAPI JANGAN BERTINDAK SEMAUMU. KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Baekhyun masih saja memaki dan memukul dadanya. Terdengar isakkan tertahan dari sana membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung.

"BRENGSEK! MEMANGNYA APA YANG SEDANG KAU PIKIRKAN?!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak marah dan Chanyeol masih saja mencerna semuanya, jujur saja dia tidak mengerti apa maksud sosok didepannya ini sama sekali.

"SIALAN?! KAU PIKIR KA—eummphttt" Baekhyun membelalak saat merasakan sebuah sapuan lembut menyapu bibirnya. Chanyeol mengecupnya dalam dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup pipinya dan menghapus jejak air mata miliknya. Baekhyun terdiam membisu, tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan menghangat. Debaran jantungnya semakin terdengar saat merasakan hembusan nafas milik pemuda tinggi didepannya menggelitik rongga mulutnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol semakin merengkuh tubuh mungilnya untuk mendekat lagi.

Mereka bahkan tidak peduli dengan beberapa mobil yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka, meski hanya sedikit. Keduanya terlihat larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Baekhyun meraup nafasnya berkali-kali saat Chanyeol melepas ciumannya kemudian menatap lekat kearah wajah memerah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya kemudian kembali menghapus lelehan saliva yang masih tersisa dibibir yang sudah membengkak tersebut. Baekhyun beralih menatapnya seakan butuh penjelasan dan dengan itu, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun kedalam mobil namun saat Chanyeol hendak pergi, Baekhyun menarik tangannya.

"Aku akan duduk dikursi penumpang. Kau tidak—"

"Duduk dijok pengemudi" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada terkesan kesal. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian mengangguk patuh. Dia mengitari mobil milik Baekhyun kemudian duduk dijok pengemudi sesuai dengan keinginan Baekhyun.

"Jelaskan" ujar Baekhyun singkat. Chanyeol menoleh pelan kemudian menatapi Baekhyun yang sibuk menatapnya lekat. "Apa yang—"

"Kenapa kau mencoba bunuh diri?" potong Baekhyun cepat. Chanyeol mengedipkan mata dengan bingung kemudian tersadar satu hal.

"Pffttt. Hahahaha" tawa Chanyeol pecah diikuti ringisan kesakitan saat Baekhyun mencubit perutnya. Baekhyun memandangnya sebal "Tidak ada yang lucu. Beruntung aku datang, jika tidak mungkin kau sudah sekarat didalam air atau bahkan ikan piranha memakanmu. Kau pikir hidup ini hanya untuk diakhiri begitu saja? Masih ada jalan keluar dari setiap masalah. Apa kau pikir—" Baekhyun terdiam dalam ocehannya saat melihat Chanyeol menekan jari telunjuknya dibibir Baekhyun lama. Baekhyun mengerjap.

"Kau cerewat sekali" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun memelototinya "HEY! KAU—"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya" Chanyeol tersenyum simpul setelah memotong teriakkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap dengan senyum lebar kearahnya "Pertama, aku tidak berniat bunuh diri" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya tidak percaya "Kau serius kan?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk yakin setelahnya.

"Kedua, aku tidak sebodoh itu seperti berniat mengakhiri hidupku dijembatan. Yang benar saja, kalaupun aku bunuh diri, aku akan melakukannya secara terhormat Baek-ssi" ujar Chanyeol dengan gemasnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu mendengarnya, astaga! Kenapa dia merasa sangat berlebihan ya? Dia tadi hampir saja menabrak tiang listrik karena melihat Chanyeol yang sudah seperti akan bunuh diri dengan cara melompati jembatan. Oh kenapa Baekhyun menjadi dramatis begini.

"Ta-tapi…kau terlihat sekali akan bunuh diri. Apa-apaan dengan mata yang sudah terpejam begitu, ap-apa lagi saat melihat kau naik diatas palang. Ku-kupikir kau akan bunuh diri" ujar Baekhyun membela diri. Dia menundukkan kepalanya malu, oh tidak sadarkah dirinya bahwa dia terlihat seperti seorang anak gadis yang baru saja digombali? Kemana sikap angkuh dan jutek milik CEO sepertinya?

Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengarnya "Ah, kau salah paham. Aku hanya ingin merasakan angin malam. Ada beberapa masalah hari ini, dan kupikir refreshing saat malam hari tidak apa" ujar Chanyeol dengan santainya. Tak menghiraukan wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah mendengarnya.

Baekhyun berdehem pelan "O-oh. Maaf. Aku tidak tahu…tapi aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku takut sekali tadi" ujar Baekhyun dengan raut wajah serius, mendadak perasaan Chanyeol menghangat. Senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Aku senang mendengarnya…" gumam Chanyeol. Tak sadar bahwa perasaan sakit yang dirasakannya tadi perlahan-lahan menghilang digantikan oleh sebuah perasaan hangat yang bahkan tidak dapat dijelaskan olehnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendudukki dirinya disalah satu sofa ruangan tersebut kemudian memandang kesekitar dengan pandangan penasaran. "Tunggu disini. Aku ingin mandi" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk patuh kemudian kembali duduk disofa tersebut sambil menyenderkan kepalanya.

Omong-omong, sekarang dia berada diapartemen milik Baekhyun, karena ada beberapa alasan. Alasan pertama, dia tidak ingin menemui Tao. Kedua, kalau saja Chanyeol sempat mencharge ponselnya, dia pasti akan menghubungi beberapa temannya untuk menginap namun sayangnya dia mendapati ponselna mati total. Dan pilihan terakhir adalah menginap disini, yeahh apartemen Baekhyun tentu saja. Dan sekarang Chanyeol tengah menahan perasaan canggungnya.

Selang beberapa menit, Baekhyun sudah berada didepannya dengan piyama miliknya yang begitu pas namun jelas saja, itu menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya. Chanyeol menoleh kearah lain berusaha menghapuskan beberapa pikiran sialan miliknya. Baekhyun memandangnya aneh "Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng "Eumm, bisakah aku meminjam kamar mandimu? Aku ingin mandi" ujar Chanyeol kikuk. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian. Ada beberapa pakaian dan piyamaku yang kebesaran. Aku sudah meletakannya diatas tempat tidur" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk patuh mendengarnya.

"Baek-ssi?" panggil Chanyeol sementara Baekhyun hanya menoleh dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv yang sudah dinyalakan olehnya.

"Terima kasih" ujar Chanyel tulus sambil tersenyum menawan. Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah saat itu juga.

"Sa-sama-sama" ujar Baekhyun membuang pandangannya dan memfokuskan dirinya dilayar tv didepannya. Terdengar suara pintu ditutup dan saat itu juga Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. Jantungnya tidak berhenti memompa kuat sedar tadi, apalagi saat melihat senyum tadi. Dan sialnya, dia tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan senyum Chanyeol tadi. Sial sial sial.

.

.

Tepat sejam setelah Baekhyun menonton tv, dia mendengar suara dari dapurnya. Dengan pelan dia melangkah mendekat hingga matanya menangkap sebuah punggung tegap menghadap kebelakang. Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"O-oh Baek-ssi, maaf. Aku meminjam dapurmu, apa tidak apa?" tanya Chanyeol merasa tidak enak hati. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian melangkah mendekat "Tidak apa. Lanjutkan" ujarnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian beralih mengaduk adonan ditangannya. Baekhyun penasaran saat itu juga "Apa yang sedang kau buat?" tanya Baekhyun sambil bertopang dagu. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Donat" ujarnya singkat. Mendadak Baekhyun memandangnya berbinar, mata sipitnya membesar dengan pandangan polosnya. Chanyeol terkekeh gemas melihatnya, dia merindukan wajah seperti itu ketimbang wajah Baekhyun yang biasanya datar dan terlihat menjengkelkan. Baginya, Baekhyun akan terlihat lebih cantik dan manis disaat kekanakkan seperti ini membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Oh tunggu! Apakah Chanyeol baru saja menyebutkan dirinya jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membantu kalau begitu" Baekhyun beralih mengambil apron berwarna biru langit dan memakainya kemudian segera melangkah mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

"Baek-ssi, tau memasak?" tanya Chanyeol tak yakin. Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya "Bisa—oh maksudku belum bisa" ralatnya. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarinya kalau begitu. Jadi, bisakah Baek-ssi mencampurkan tepung dan air yang sudah kusiapkan? Aku akan memotong daging dulu. Jangan sampai tumpah" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh kemudian mengambil ahli tempat berisi adonan didalamnya. Wajahnya bahkan sudah dipenuhi tepung dan itu terlihat lebih menggemaskan dari biasanya. Chanyeol sedikit mencuri pandang kearah Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk mengaduk adonan sesekali beberapa tepung berhamburan disekitarnya.

"Menggemaskan" batin Chanyeol sambil tersenyum senang. Ahh, dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia bisa merasa senang saat bertemu dan melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini dibandingkan image yang selalu ditampilkan biasanya. Baekhyun itu cantik, namun raut datarnya menutupi segalanya. Baekhyun itu kekanakkan, namun sikap dewasa yang sering ditampilkannya menjadi tameng bagi dirinya. Dan sebagian dari diri Chanyeol merasa senang dan beruntung jika dirinya mengetahui hal-hal tentang Baekhyun yang tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang.

Dan sadar atau tidak….dia bahkan menggumamkan bahwa dirinya sudah jatuh lagi dan lagi pada sosok didepannya.

.

.

"Kamar disini hanya ada satu. Aku akan tidur disofa jadi Baek-ssi tinggal—" perkataan Chanyeol terpotong saat Baekhyun langsung menepisnya.

"Tidak tidak. Aku yang akan tidur disofa. Kau tamu jadi—"

"Tidak. Manabisa begitu, kau pemilik apartemen ini" kali ini Chanyeol yang membantah dan memotong perkataannya. Keduanya terdiam sambil berdiri disisi ranjang. Baekhyun nampaknya masih berpikir.

"Aku yang akan tidur disofa. Oke? AK—"

"Tidak. Tidak boleh" Baekhyun menarik lagi tangan Chanyeol. Helaan nafas terdengar dari Chanyeol "Baiklah, kita tidur bersama" perkataan Chanyeol jujur saja membuat Baekhyun spechlees mendengarnya.

"A-apa?"

"Tidak ada satupun dari kita yang mengalah Baek-ssi, jadi kita tidur bersama emm yeahh, maksudku berbagi tempat tidur. Lagian tempat tidur ini cukup untuk berdua kan?" Chanyeol bertanya kikuk hingga Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk patuh.

Keduanya kini berbaring berseblahan dan tidur terlentang melihat langit-langit kamar milik Baekhyun yang didominasi berwarna putih dan merah. "Sebenarnya kau punya masalah apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Chanyeol meliriknya sesekali kemudian tersenyum kecut "Aku bertemu beberapa orang yang menolakku akhir-akhir ini" ujar Chanyeol pelan dan lirih. Matanya mulai terpejam tanpa sadar Baekhyun ikut-ikutan memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi…entah kenapa ada sisi senang dimana aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatku tersenyum akhir-akhir ini" sambung Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun membuka matanya kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"Sia—"

"Dan orang itu bernama Byun Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol lagi.

"Selamat malam" Chanyeol lekas-lekas memutar badannya untuk memunggungi Baekhyun yang masih tertegun ditempatnya dengan wajah memerah beserta jantung yang berdentum cepat.

"Se-Selamat malam" ujar Baekhyun gugup. Dan malam itu hanya diisi keheningan oleh keduanya dengan rasa canggung yang menyelimuti.

.

.

Suara berisik itu membuat Chanyeol terbangun. Matanya memandang kesamping dan tidak mendapati Baekhyun berada disana seperti sebelumnya, jam masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi namun suara teriakkan yang dikenalnya membuat Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan beringsut keluar. Matanya membulat seketika menatap Jihwan yang menatap nyalang kearah Baekhyun. Apa lagi melihat penampilan Jihwan yang terlihat berantakan juga beberapa pecahan kaca dan vas bunga berhamburan disekitar mereka.

"Sialan. Kau pikir apa yang kau maksud ini hah?! Kau menjadi partner Chanyeol dimajalah ini?! Jadi ini alasan kau membatalkan pertunangan kita?" Jihwan berteriak marah sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kau jelas-jelas tidak menyukaiku dan akupun juga begitu. Kau mencintai Chanyeol, dan sayangnya kau mencintai apa yang sudah aku milikki" senyum miring Baekhyun terlihat.

"Bukan hanya itu saja. Kau sengaja memanipulasi data diperusahaanku agar semua saham milikku dapat jatuh ditangan keluargamu. Jalang!" Baekhyun berteriak marah sedangkan Jihwan hanya tertawa sombong mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?! Kau marah? Dasar gay sialan. Ini semua karenamu Chanyeol tidak pernah menerimaku! Aku akan membunuhmu. Brengsek" baru saja Jihwan melangkah maju untuk mencekik Baekhyun sebuah tangan menepisnya kemudian menarik Baekhyun mundur menjauhinya. Jihwan membelalak kaget begitupun juga Baekhyun saat mendapati Chanyeol yang kini berada disampingnya.

"A-apa apaan ini?! Kau tidur dengannya?" Jihwan berteriak garang namun nampaknya Baekhyun masih bungkam karena dia masih kaget saat mendapati kemunculan Chanyeol dihadapannya.

"Chan, jelaskan ini. Kau normal Chan, tidak tidak! Kau milikku. Aku mohon kau harus bersamaku, aku akan memberikan apapun padamu. Apa bagusnya dia? Dia bahkan tidak bisa memuaskanmu, Chan. Aku—aku mencintaimu. Aku su—"

"CUKUP!" bentak Chanyeol."Aku tidak mencintaimu, seharusnya kau sadar itu. Itu bukan cinta itu hanyalah obsesi berlebihan" ujar Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya bahkan dia dapat merasakan cengkraman Baekhyun padanya mulai mengeras.

"Sudah kubilang bahwa Chanyeol itu milikku, wanita sialan" gumam Baekhyun tajam. Jihwan menatap kedua orang didepannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Wanita itu menggeleng kalut sambil meremat rambutnya frustasi.

"Tidak tidak, Chanyeol pasti diracuni olehmu. Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan pada Chanyeol?!" Jihwan melangkah maju kemudian berniat menjambak Baekhyun jika saja Chanyeol tidak menghalanginya.

"Jangan menyentuhnya" desis Chanyeol berbahaya. Jihwan tersenyum miring.

"Hhhh, jangan halangi aku!" teriaknya histeris sambil melempar sebuah majalah yang diyakini majalah milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar hari ini.

"Jangan menyentuhnya Jihwan" bentak Chanyeol lagi namun nampaknya wanita itu tidak peduli dia masih saja berusaha meraih Baekhyun yang berada dibelakang punggung Baekhyun.

"Hentikan. Jangan menyentuh kekasihku"

Deg Deg Deg.

Pergerakan Jihwan terhenti bahkan Baekhyun sampai menahan nafas saat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol tadi. Mata sipitnya membulat menatap kaget kearah Chanyeol yang masih saja menampilkan wajah datarnya. Jihwan mendadak kaku.

"A-apa?" Jihwan menatapnya kaget. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun berada disampingnya kemudian menggenggam jarinya dengan erat. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk meredam emosinya kemudian menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Kurang jelas huh? Aku bilang jangan menyentuh kekasihku" ulang Chanyeol dengan nada tegas beserta detakkan jantung yang jelas saja cepat. Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya kemudian sebuah senyum tipis dan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"A-aku tidak percaya" ujar Jihwan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Chanyeol menggeram mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa Baekhyun kekasihku. Berhenti mengganggu kami dan hubungan kami. Sekarang kau pergi dari sini" suara dalam Chanyeol terdengar. Jihwan menggeleng keras lagi.

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA! Kalian….bohong. aku tidak percaya" ujar Jihwan masih bersi keras hingga tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menarik Baekhyun untuk mendekat kearahnya. Baekhyun tersentak kaget namun belum sempat berkata apapun Chanyeol sudah membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya.

Baekhyun membelalak terkejut, kedua tangannya bertumpu dibahu lebar milik Chanyeol sedangkan tangan Chanyeol kini melingkar dipinggangnya. Bibir Chanyeol menghisap keras bibir bawah milik Baekhyun hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak disana, lidah mereka saling membelit dengan liarnya sampai beberapa saliva meluncur keluar entah milik siapa-mengalir keluar dari bibir Baekhyun sampai didagu dan lehernya. Jihwan yang melihatnya hanya tercengang dengan mulut yang menganga lebar seperti akan jatuh dari tempatnya.

Mereka terus berciuman sampai Baekhyun harus menepuk beberapa kali dada Chanyeol dan mengisyaratkan bahwa sudah kehabisan nafas. Dengan tidak rela Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya kemudian menatap datar kearah Jihwan yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah cukup meyakinkan? Apa perlu kami melakukan sex didepanmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada datarnya meski dalam hati dia merutukki perkataannya yang seenak jidat.

Jihwan mengatupkan bibirnya kaku kemudian berangsur pergi tanpa menatap Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol disana. "Aku tidak akan menyerah" gumamnya keras.

Chanyeol mendesah kesal kemudian mengurut pelipisnya. Ditatapnya Baekhyun yang masih termenung disampingnya. "Baek, aku—"

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum paksa.

Ohh, jangan salah sangka. Baekhyun bukannya benci atau marah saja pada sosok didepannya ini namun permasalahannya disini adalah karena kejadian tadi, sesuatu dibalik celanannya tidak berhenti untuk berkedut. Sialan. Padahal hanya ciuman seperti itu dan dia sudah berdiri setegak ini? Ckck, ini memalukan. Salahnya Chanyeol, dia mencium Baekhyun dengan tangan bergerak bebas ditubuhnya jadi…hal seperti ini memang akan terjadi.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun khawatir "Baek-ssi kau ti—" Perkataan Chanyeol terhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang mengembung dicelana tersebut kemudian tersenyum menyeringai melihatnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Baekhyun serak.

"Biar aku yang mengatasinya" bisik Chanyeol sensual kemudian menggendong Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru dikamarnya sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri hanya pasrah dan tanpa perlawanan saja.

Dia bahkan sudah tahu bahwa kejadian dimana mereka akan bercinta akan terjadi juga. Dan ini adalah kali kedua….namun dengan suasana yang jelas berbeda.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : Thnks buat yng sudah bersabar untk menunggu kelanjutan dari ff ini. Hehehe, author sengaja fastupdate karena berhubung ini ultahnya Baek. Untuk adegan rate Mnya, mohon maaf untuk smntara dipotong dulu. Wkakak, author Cuma mnta saran aja, apa dichap depan rate Mnya ada atau diskip aja?

Author mnta pendapat loh yaaa,,,, jngn lupa review jika ada prtanyaan ttg ff ini. Maaf jika dichp ini krang bagus atau krang greget chemistrynya, tapi dichp depan autor usahain ada kok.

Mkasih dengan perhatiannya yaaaa readersnim, jika ada salah kata atau typo jeongmal mianhae.

Author tunggu lohhh reviewnya….See you in next chap juseyoooo…..

Happy besdeiiii mamihhh Baekkkhyunnieeee…. Moga selalu langgeng sama papii dan dpat anak banyak. Aminnnnn…cpat confirm yaaa


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Bastard Love

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance & Drama

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

Chaptered 9

.

.

Comeback for long hiatus….

.

.

Happy reads~~

.

.

Nafas Baekhyun terengah, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sayu miliknya saat Chanyeol menyandarkannya didinding kamarnya. Deru nafas terdengar putus-putus saat Chanyeol memutuskan ciuman mereka. Bibir Baekhyun terbuka, meraup udara sebanyak mungkin yang dia bisa sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengisap setiap jengkal kulit lehernya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana hangatnya lidah Chanyeol yang menyapu lembut permukaan lehernya "Chanhh" Baekhyun memekik saat merasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang semakin menghimpitnya disana, punggungnya bersandar dan menempel dengan lekatnya pada dinding, sedangkan kedua kakinya terbuka lebar dan mengapit pinggang Chanyeol yang menghimpitnya. Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat saat wajah Chanyeol kembali berada didepan wajahnya. Rona merah menjalar dipipi Baekhyun tanpa bisa ditahan, senyum Chanyeol tadi seakan membuatnya meleleh. Menawan sekali.

"Nghh. Chanhh-ahh" Baekhyun kembali mendesah nikmat saat Chanyeol kembali mengecup rahangnya dan lehernya. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai meleleh dari dahinya. Hembusan nafasnya serasa tidak beraturan.

"Hmm" Baekhyun mendengung kaget saat merasakan tubuhnya terangkat beserta piyama yang sudah lepas menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar jika Chanyeol benar-benar menanggalkan piyamanya.

"A-ahhmmp" Baekhyun kembali mendesah tertahan saat Chanyeol merayap kebawah, mengecup tulang selangkanya dan memberikan banyak tanda didadanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun hanya dapat meringis merasakan rasa sakit saat bagian bawahnya mulai mengembung dibalik celana tidur miliknya. Sialnya, Chanyeol masih belum menyentuh miliknya sama sekali. Pria jakung itu malah sibuk mengecup dan mengitari perut ratanya dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun seperti orang gila yang meliuk-liukkan badannya gelisah.

"Chanhh"panggil Baekhyun susah payah. Chanyeol menghentikan sejenak tugasnya "Hmm?"

"Bu-bukah" kaki Baekhyun menendang beberapa kali, bermaksud menyuruh Chanyeol membuka celanannya dengan cepat karena miliknya serasa terjepit didalam sana. Chanyeol mendongkak, dan saat itu juga Baekhyun menyesal memandang wajah Chanyeol saat itu. Dia makin—yeahh bergairah. Dia tidak bermimpi dapat melihat Chanyeol secara langsung seperti ini dibandingkan dimajalah Chanyeol biasanya.

Chanyeo terlihat lebih menawan sekarang. Rambutnya acak-acakkan dengan beberapa helai rambut yang biasanya menutupi sebagian dahinya, kini mengekspos dengan jelas dahinya yang indah. Keringat membanjiri kulitnya, juga bibir bengkaknya. Untuk sejenak, Baekhyun terpaku kearah otot bisep milik Chanyeol yang terlihat mengkilat karena terkena cahaya lampu remang-remang dikamarnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan Chanyeol mendekat. Tubuh tegap itu serasa menindihnya, namun kedua lengan yang berada disisi tubuhnya terlihat mengurungnya dengan leluasa. Jantung Baekhyun mendadak berdentum cepat saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menurunkan pandangannya dan menatap wajahnya dekat.

"Hmm? Kenapa?" suara berat dan serak tersebut terdengar. Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang mendadak kembali tak beraturan. Baekhyun menggumam tidak jelas membuat Chanyeol harus menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Chanyeol pelan dan lembut. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup dan saat sebelum dia ingin mengatakan maksudnya tadi, Chanyeol sudah membungkam bibirnya lagi lewat ciuman panas miliknya. Bahkan bunyi kecipak benar-benar terdengar disana membuat keadaan disana kembali memanas. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, serasa menikmati semua perlakuan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

Seakan tersadar, kini Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya setelah menyudahi ciumannya. Tangannya beralih menarik dan membuang asal celana milik Baekhyun kemudian fokusnya teralihkan kearah milik Baekhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan precum miliknya. Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya kemudian menurunkan wajahnya dan memasukan milik Baekhyun kedalam mulut hangatnya. Disisi lain Baekhyun hanya membelalak saat merasakan nikmat yang mendera bagian bawahnya.

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka dan menggumamkan beberapa gumaman tak jelas saat dia hampir mencapainya, namun diakhiri decakkan dan desisan kesal karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya. Chanyeol tersenyum miring melihat wajah kecewa dan kesal milik Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin ingin melanjutkannya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan lembutnya. Baekhyun seakan ingin terbang, pipinya merona merah—dan ekspresi malu-malunya membuat Chanyeol gemas. Dia hanya tidak menyangka juga jika dia harus melihat wajah Baekhyun yang semenggemaskan ini.

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa ragu. Tangannya menangkup pipi Chanyeol berusaha agar Chanyeol ikut memandangnya juga. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil "With my pleasure" bisiknya dengan suara halus dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol melebarkan seringaiannya—yang sayangnya itu membuat dirinya semakin tampan. Dan Baekhyun terbuai untuk kesekian kalinya, melakukan hal yang sama seperti beberapa waktu yang sebelumnya. Dan itu tentunya bersama orang yang sama, yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya gila tidak karuan.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Baekhyun terbangun dengan keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik. Rambutnya acak-acakkan, bibirnya bengkak dan hanya memakai sebuah bathrobe ditubuh kecilnya. Dan ada yang aneh, tubuhnya masih harum. Berbau sabun dan shampoo yang sering dipakainya, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mandi semalam karena kegiatannya bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik kemudian mengusap wajahnya yang melirik keseluruh sisi kamarnya dan tidak mendapati keberadaan Chanyeol disana.

CLEK~~ Baekhyun otomatis menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi dan menampilkan Chanyeol yang kini hanya memakai handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya sedangkan tubuh bagian atasnya terkespos. Baekhyun memerah, kemudian memalingkan pandangannya mencoba untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat Chanyeol yang sibuk memakai baju.

"Untung saja aku membawa baju ganti. Errrr….kau tidak apa kan?" tanya Chanyeol mendekat. Nampaknya pria itu hanya memakai sebuah baju berlengan panjang berwana abu-abu yang sudah digulung dibagian lengannya. Baekhyun gelagapan.

"A-ah. Tidak apa-apa" ujar Baekhyun kikuk. Chanyeol nampaknya masih khawatir "Maaf. Aku sempat memandikanmu semalam. Kau berkeringat dan—yeah sedikit berantakan" penuturan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun memelototkan matanya. Yang benar saja?! Chanyeol memandikannya? Ohoo, Baekhyun ingin mati saja saat ini. Dia malu, oke?

"Te-terima kasih" ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat kemudian menaruh punggung tangannya didahi Baekhyun. "Untunglah tidak demam" ujar Chanyeol lega. Tubuh Baekhyun serasa menghangat saat merasakan perhatian lembut dari Chanyeol. Bahkan kalau dirasa lagi, sebagian rasa sakit akibat bekas semalam itu seolah-olah terangkat entah kemana saat melihat senyum menawan milik Chanyeol. Anggap saja Baekhyun gila sekarang.

"Ti-tidak kok" Baekhyun menyahut sambil tersenyum gugup. Wajahnya mendongkak dan saling bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang masih setia tersenyum kearahnya.

"Bagus—" SLASHH. Seakan slow motion, Baekhyun hanya dapat melotot melihat selembar handuk jatuh diantara kedua kaki milik Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat memandang horror kearah sebuah benda panjang menggantung yang merupakan junior milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nampak tidak beda jauh. Matanya ikut memandang kaget kebawah hingga sebuah teriakkan nyaring seakan menyadarkan Chanyeol saat itu juga "Kyaaaaaaaa"

Dan bisa ditebak bukan siapa pemilik suara itu?

.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku meninggalkanmu dengan keadaan seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah khawatirnya setelah mengantar Baekhyun dengan mobil milik Baekhyun tentu saja. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengendarai mobil Baekhyun dan mengantar Baekhyun kedepan gedung kantornya. Rencanannya, Chanyeol akan pergi kekampusnya karena dia menerima kabar bahwa akan ada ujian praktek dadakkan. Mengingat bahwa dia langsung pergi begitu saja membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak rela jika harus meninggalkan Baekhyun barang sedetik pun, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia seperti ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil melangkah maju kearah Chanyeol agar bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol lebih dekat. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa" ujar Baekhyun terdengar seperti cicitan. Wajah yang biasanya datar tersebut terlihat bersemu merah. Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat raut wajah menggemaskan milik Baekhyun, yang memang jarang sekali terlihat diwajahnya yang biasanya angkuh dan datar.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu nanti" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki gedung kantornya.

"Eumm… Baekhyun-ah" panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menghadap Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Alis Baekhyun berkerut saat melihat Chanyeol berlari kecil kearahnya "Ada ap—" GREP. Mata Baekhyun sukses membulat saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti itu. Jantungnya memompa dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih…..dan untuk hari ini—semangat" ujar Chanyeol dengan kekehan canggungnya. Baekhyun tersenyum gugup. Suasana mendadak akward saat ini.

"Sampai jumpa" ujar Chanyeol yang kini berlari kecil dan berjalan menjauhinya. Baekhyun ikut melambaikan tangannya saat mendapati Chanyeol yang baru saja melambaikan tangan padanya.

"A-ada apa denganku?" gumam Baekhyun gugup.

.

.

"Jadi intinya kau melakukannya lagi? Dengan orang yang sama? Yang bahkan bukan orang yang kau sukai? Dan juga…orang yang bahkan terasa tidak dekat denganmu?" Chen bertanya dengan nada kagetnya. Chanyeol menelan makan siangnya dengan berat kemudian mengangguk. Chen menggebrak meja membuat semua pasang mata yang berada disana kini melihat kearah mereka. Chanyeol? Dia juga sangat terkejut, tentu saja.

"Kau pikir kau ini apa hah? Bercinta dengan tidak melihat orang seperti itu?" cerca Chen sambil berdecak kesal. Chanyeol mengerjap kemudian menghela nafas dengan gusar tak lupa menoyor kepala sahabatnya itu. "Aku bahkan pertama kali bercinta dengan orang yang sama" ujar Chanyeol.

Chen mendengus kesal mendengar alasan sahabatnya itu. "Tapi…tetap saja itu keterlaluan, Yeol. Maksudku..kalian bahkan tidak dalam hubungan yang serius. Itu tidak apa denganmu, masalahnya adalah bagaimana tanggapan partnermu itu? Ditambah lagi kau bilang dia pernah bertunangan dengan wanita sebelumnya. Bagaimana kalau dia beranggapan bahwa kau menganggapnya rendahan?" perkataan Chen membuat Chanyeol bungkam saat itu juga.

Itu benar. Selama ini Baekhyun sama sekali jarang menyinggung tentang hubungan mereka yang sama sekali tidak jelas. Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyebut Baekhyun sebagai partner sexnya. Entahlah, dia sendiri bingung kenapa dia harus melakukannya dengan Baekhyun. Kenapa tidak dengan Tao saja? Argghh..memikirkan Tao entah kenapa dia merasa marah tiba-tiba.

"Kau masih mencintai Tao dan kau bercinta dengan sosok itu?" tanya Chen. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, beberapa orang disekitaran mereka nampak membuat Chanyeol semakin frustasi. Pasalnya beberapa orang yang jujur saja menyukai Chanyeol, nampak menatapnya secara terang-terangan. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol kurang nyaman dan semakin merasa frustasi.

"Aku…tidak tahu apakah aku masih menyukai Tao atau tidak" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada ragu. Chen mendecakkan lidahnya kesal.

"Berarti kau tidak menyukainya lagi" ujar Chen menyentikkan jarinya cepat.

"Ah aku tidak tahu" ujar Chanyeol ketus sambil meraup minumannya dengan kasar sampai tandas. Temannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Setidaknya Chanyeol mempunyai teman curhat bukan? Dan Chen adalah teman yang pas untuk menjadi tempat curhatannya.

"Baiklah aku tanya padamu. Usahakan kau menjawabnya tanpa berpikir" ujar Chen. Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas kemudian memukul pelan kepala Chen "Bagaimana bisa aku menjawab pertanyaan tanpa berpikir heh?" ujar Chanyeol malas.

Chen terkekeh samar "Oh oke oke, baiklah. Maksudku kau harus menjawabnya tanpa berpikir panjang. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan cepat dan dijawab reflex. Kau mengerti kan?" tanya Chen dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk malas.

"Biru atau merah?"

"Merah" sahut Chanyeol cepat.

"Amerika atau Afrika?"

"Ck, amerika"

"Mangga atau lemon?"

"Mangga"

"Pisang atau mangga?"

"Ck, pisang lah"

"Baekhyun atau Tao?"

"Baekhyun"

Chanyeol memegang bibirnya dengan mata melotot sedangkan Chen nampaknya terkekeh ditempatnya sambil melihat wajah Chanyeol yang seperti orang konyol. "Nah, itu artinya hatimu reflex memilih Baekhyun. Itu artinya, kau benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun bukan Tao" cerocos Chen. Chanyeol menggumam kesal.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Itu hanya kebetulan" ujar Chanyeol berusaha menyela namun Chen segera memukul dahinya hingga membuat Chanyeol meringis "Sadarlah Tuan Park, anda sudah menyukainya" ujar Chen dengan nada dongkolnya.

"Aku ada kelas. Kau?" tanya Chanyeol dengan gugupnya. Chen terkekeh mendengarnya, nampaknya Chanyeol seperti gugup jika harus membicarakan Baekhyun. "Lima menit lagi"

"Oh, kau jadikan menginap diapartemenku?" tanya Chen dan Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia memang meminta Chen agar menginap diapartemen Chen. Tidak mungkin juga bukan Chanyeol menginap lagi ditempat Baekhyun? Jujur saja Chanyeol masih kepikiran dengan perkataan Chen yang tadi. Dia masih…ragu? Entahlah. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaannya pada Tao hilang tak berbekas seperti ini. Dia masih ingat saat pertama kali dia jatuh cinta pada Tao dan sampai sekarang pun dia masih ingat bagaimana perasaannya waktu itu. Hanya saja….dia sudah tidak merasakannya sekarang. Jangan tanyakan kenapa karena Chanyeol pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Rasanya dia ingin gila sekarang. Ck

.

.

" _Jadi hyung menelponku hanya untuk menanyakan apakah Baekhyun sibuk atau tidak?"_ suara Sehun terdengar diseberang telpon tersebut. Chanyeol tertawa kaku kemudian menggumam tidak jelas setelahnya.

"Begitulah" ujar Chanyeol berusaha tenang. Sehun terdengar mendesis kesal diseberang.

" _Kenapa tidak hyung tanya sendiri saja? Aku bukan suaminya, hyung"_ ketus Sehun. Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup.

"Nomornya tidak aktif" ujar Chanyeol beralasan.

" _Baekhyun hyung bukan tipe orang yang suka mematikan ponselnya dikantor. Kudengar dia juga ada beberapa meeting nanti. Sejam lagi aku akan kekantornya sih, untuk memberitahukan tentang peluncuran majalah kalian"_ ujar Sehun. Chanyeol manggut-manggut. Ah..soal majalah, mendadak Chanyeol teringat Jihwan. Chanyeol tahu jika Jihwan adalah sosok nekat dan itu sontak membuatnya khawatir saat itu juga.

"Sehun?"

" _Hmm?"_

"Bisakah….kau pastikan kalau Jihwan tidak datang dikantor Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sarat akan permintaan. Sehun terdiam sejenak diseberang.

" _Kenapa? Ada masalah?"_

"O-oh. Ceritanya panjang. Tapi…pastikan Jihwan tidak menemui Baekhyun hari ini. Bisakan? Kabari Baekhyun juga kalau aku tidak bisa menemuinya hari ini. Aku…punya banyak pekerjaan menumpuk" ujar Chanyeol.

" _Hhhh, hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu? Wuahh… aku tidak menyangka jika kalian masih sering bertemu dan kencan diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuanku"_ ujar Sehun dengan nada menggoda. Chanyeol gelagapan saat itu juga.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. Yang pasti….ah pokoknya jangan lupa apa yang akan aku katakan tadi padamu. Sampai jumpa Sehun, dan terima kasih"—pip. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega saat dirinya berhasil menghindar. Berbicara dengan Sehun merupakan pilihan yang salah jika berlama-lama, anak berkulit pucat itu pasti akan bertanya-tanya ini itu dan tentunya akan membuat Chanyeol tidak tanggung-tanggung menceritakan semuanya. Sehun juga merupakan orang yang suka sekali mengejeknya ini itu. Jadi, berurusan dengan Sehun sekarang bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sambil menggulung kameja putih polosnya. Dia sedikit melonggarkan sebuah dasi pita yang dipakainya. Matanya bertatapan sejenak dengan Yixing, teman kerjanya yang baru saja keluar dari country minuman pertanda jam kerjanya sudah selesai. "Pelanggan langgananmu sudah menunggumu" kekeh Yixing

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk setelah dia menyisir helaian rambut berwarna dark brownnya kebelakang kemudian bergegas menuju country yang menampilkan sosok pria bertubuh lebih kecil disana yang tengah memutar gelas kosong dengan pandangan datar.

"Pesan apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ramah. Pria bertubuh yang lebih kecil tersebut mendongkak kemudian tersenyum lebar, seakan melihat sebongkah berlian dihadapannya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak bekerja lagi disini" ujarnya. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan "Semua orang butuh uang" ujar Chanyeol asal.

"Tequila" ujar sosok mungil tersebut. Pakaiannya modis dan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya memanglah seorang yang berada. Wajahnya cenderung blasteran dan tidak menunjukkan dia orang Korea.

"Tidak seperti biasanya Yuta. Kau ganti minuman favoritmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Pria blasteran Jepang tersebut tertawa pelan kemudian mengibaskan tangannya "Aku hanya sedang ingin minum minuman yang lain" ujarnya. Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mengambil sebuah botol dilemari kaca dibelakangnya kemudian meracik minumannya dengan apik.

"Ini" Chanyeol menyodorkannya dengan perlahan. Yuta menerimanya kemudian menyeruputnya dengan perlahan.

"Jadi…kenapa kau datang keKorea? Masalah bisnis?" tanya Chanyeol memulai pertanyaan, kebetulan pada jam segini sedikit orang yang datang jadi Chanyeol masih bisa ngobrol dengan teman semasa SMAnya dulu. Yuta tersenyum "Ya, sebagiannya bisnis, sebagiannya urusan pribadi" ujarnya.

Alis Chanyeol berkerut "Aku ingat bahwa nenek dan kakekmu sudah tinggal diJepang. Jadi..kau tidak mungkin menemui keluargamu disini" ujar Chanyeol. Yuta tersenyum tipis.

"tentu saja. Aku datang karena ingin menemuimu" alis Chanyeol berkerut, memandang Yuta dengan pandangan bingungnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Katanya kau menyukai Tao ya? Apakah masih berlangsung sampai sekarang? Ah, kau masih ingat soal aku yang menembakmu saat pesta perpisahan sekolah?" tanya Yuta. Chanyeol terkekeh mengingatnya. Tentu saja dia ingat, soal penolakkan yang dilakukannya pada Yuta. Pria yang bertubuh lebih pendek itu memang menyimpang dan Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika Yuta menaruh hati padanya. Sayangnya, Chanyeol tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya dan akhirnya menolaknya didepan orang banyak. Meski Chanyeol menolak perasaannya dengan halus, tapi tetap saja itu merupakan kejadian memalukan bagi Yuta.

"Aku tidak menuntutmu kok. Aku hanya bertanya jika kau ingat atau tidak" kekeh Yuta saat melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi tidak enak. Chanyeol menatapnya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau masih menyukai Tao?" tanya Yuta. Chanyeol terdiam "Dari raut wajahmu sepertinya tidak" celetuk Yuta santai. Chanyeol mengerjap pelan "Huh?"

"Kelihatan jelas jika kau sudah tidak menyukainya lagi" ujar Yuta santai sambil menyeruput tequila miliknya. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya berat saat merasakan kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Sekarang dia yakin bahwa mungkin dia kehilangan perasaannya pada Tao. Tapi…kenapa perasaannya bisa berubah begitu cepat?

"Ada masalah yang terjadi diantara kalian? Ternyata banyak yang sudah berubah semenjak kepergianku" ujar Yuta.

"Aku pikir aku bisa menggantikan Tao disisimu, tapi kupikir lagi…kau itu bukan tipe orang gampang move on" Chanyeol terkejut mendengar perkataan santai milik Yuta. Apa pria ini bercanda? Bagaimana mungkin dia masih memiliki perasaan padanya? Bukannya itu sudah lama sekali ya?

"Ya, aku mungkin masih menyukaimu. Tapi, aku juga tidak berharap banyak soal pemikiran konyolku bahwa kau akan menyukaiku juga. Dan—oh tenang saja. Aku tidak sedang menembakmu kok" ujar Yuta dengan kekehan khasnya.

"Tapi…aku bersyukur bahwa kau baik-baik saja sekarang dan errr—bertambah seksi" Yuta mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya, nampaknya Yuta memang bisa mencarikan suasana meski Chanyeol tetap merasa tidak enak hari pada pria dihadapannya ini. biar bagaimanapun, mereka adalah teman baik semasa SMA.

Keduanya nampak berbincang sejenak untuk melepas rindu. Sesekali mereka tertawa dan terkikik kecil saat mengingat beberapa kisah SMA mereka yang terasa menggelikan. Ah, kalau seperti ini Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bahwa Yuta memang tidak berbeda sejak SMA.

Drrrttt Drrttt Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Matanya memandang kearah Yuta yang nampak sudah menghilang dibalik pintu masuk semenit yang lalu. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya menatap layar ponselnya yang berkelap kelip menampilkan nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya "Halo?"

"…"

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, setelah menerima ponsel tersebut kemudian segera melangkah keluar dari dalam country dengan langkah tergesa-gesa bahkan Jonghyun yang merupakan teman kerjanya harus menatapnya bingung. "Kau mau kema—"

"Katakan pada Yixing untuk menggantikanku sebentar. Aku punya keperluan mendadak" ujar Chanyeol cepat. Jonghyun hanya cengo mendengarnya.

.

.

Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya, tak mempedulikan beberapa pengguna jalan yang merasa terganggu dengannya yang seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

 _Anda benar Park Chanyeol?Huang ZiTao mengalami kecelakaan. Tulang kakinya retak, dan dia baru saja dipindahkan diruang ICU. Maaf, saya pikir anda adalah walinya karena ZiTao selalu menyebut nama anda, maka dari itu saya mencari kotak anda._

Chanyeol mengumpat sepanjang langkah kakinya. Dia bahkan tidak henti-hentinya menggumamkan nama Tao. Semoga saja….keadaan Tao tidak separah apa yang dipikirkan. Yeahh semoga saja.

.

.

TBC XD

.

.

A/N : Cieee ada yng nunggu adegan enaena nya cieee.. Wkkk, untk sblumnya author mnta maaf klo adegan rate mnya dikit banget kyak biji jagung. Ingat puasa kan? Wkkk.

Untuk yng menjalani ibadah puasa, maaf ya nnti puasanya batal lohh. Selamat berpuasa yaaa smoga puasanya lancar. Hehehe.

Oh ya, thanks buat yng mau nunggu ff ini karena author lama post. Maaf ya, author hiatus bntar soalnya harus ngikutin ujian semester jadi otomatis sibuk. Maaf yaaaa buat kelamaan nunggu. Pokoknya mkasih banget buat yng setia banget kasih review. Louphh yaaa uri reader*muachhhh. Author ketawa ketiwi baca reviewnya dan jadi kangen buat update dan langsung buat cepet2 chap ini. Pkoknya salut dehhh buat para readers.

Oh iya, jika ingin kasih prtanyaan ttng ff ini, silahkan tulis dikolom review krena author mau tanya jawab saja para reader. Nanti author jawab pas chap kdepannya. Buat yng mau request ff dan pngen langsung dijawab sma author silahkan hub author diline^^

ID Line : gladysbetahai96

Silahkan diadd yaaa… See you in next chap~~ Jngn lupa reviewnya yaaa….

Dan selamat berpuasa bagi yng menjalankan^^


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Bastard Love

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance & Drama

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

Chaptered 10

.

.

Back for long hiatus^^

.

.

Happy Reading~~

.

.

Chanyeol tiba dengan cepat dari waktu yang diprediksi. Lengkap dengan pakaian basah oleh keringat, rambut acak-acakkan, dan nafas ngos-ngosan yang begitu terdengar. Kakinya bahkan sampai gemetaran begitu dia sampai dikoridor rumah sakit yang merupakan lorong ruang rawat milik Tao.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai melangkah dengan langkah pelan dan santai, dia sempat melihat keberadaan Kris yang sempat keluar dari pintu utama rumah sakit. Chanyeol benci jika dia menyadari bahwa Kris juga berada disana, namun dia menjadi tidak begitu memusingkannya. Tao bukanlah haknya, lagipula…kenapa dia harus menjadi penghalang diantara dua orang tersebut? Lambat laun, Chanyeol mulai berpikir bahwa dirinya sangat menyedihkan. Sangat menyedihkan sampai rasanya dia muak dengan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol terdiam disana, matanya memandang lurus kearah sebuah pintu bercat cokelat muda dihadapannya—lebih tepatnya kearah pintu ruang rawat milik Tao.

Clek~~ pintu tersebut terbuka, menampilkan Tao yang sedang duduk ditempat tidurnya sambil memandang lurus keluar jendela. Dan kini Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan lekatnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihatnya, dia melangkah maju kedepan dan agak terkejut saat mendapati Tao yang kini memeluknya erat. Chanyeol terdiam ditempatnya, tangannya terlalu kaku untuk sekedar membalas pelukan Tao. Rasanya tidak sehangat dulu lagi, rasanya hambar. Dan dalam hati Chanyeol hanya dapat menggumam bingung.

"A-aku pikir gege tidak akan datang dan tidak peduli padaku" lirih Tao dengan suara seraknya. Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengarnya, dia tidak berniat mengeluarkan suaranya saat ini. Pelukan keduanya tidak terlepas, dan jika diperhatikan juga, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membalas pelukan yang diberikan Tao kepadanya.

"Aku melihat Kris tadi" ujar Chanyeol pelan. Tao agak tersentak dengan perlahan dia merenggangkan pelukannya dan beralih menatap Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum masam. "Ge…dengar…Kris memang datang tapi aku…" Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, memandang linglung kearah Chanyeol yang masih membungkam bibirnya diam.

"Aku tetap pada pendirianku dengan tetap belajar mencintaimu" lirih Tao dengan nada serak. Chanyeol tertawa sakartik mendengarnya, dia memandangi pemuda didepannya dengan senyum lirih.

"Berhentilah melakukannya. Kau tidak bisa" ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya belum mencoba…aku akan berusaha"—Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, meski seharusnya dia merasa senang dengan perkataan Tao, tapi yang dirasakan olehnya adalah jauh dari pemikirannya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa senang, bahkan Chanyeol rasa dia seperti terlihat menyedihkan.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya Tao, kau mencintai Kris tanpa berusaha. Kau menyayanginya tanpa berusaha. Kenapa semua yang kelihatan baginya begitu gampang? Dia meninggalkanmu begitu gampang, membiarkanmu mencintainya begitu gampang. Bahkan dengan gampangnya dia muncul kembali dan menemuimu?" Chanyeol tertawa pedih.

Kadangkala dia berpikir bahwa kehidupan seseorang yang bahkan lebih beruntung darinya terlihat begitu mudah. Kenapa dia terasa sulit? Banyak penolakkan dimana-mana, Chanyeol bahkan harus siap jika dirinya selalu ditolak untuk orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk kembali padanya, kita bisa menjadi seorang kakak adik seperti dulu. Tapi….aku mungkin tidak akan sering-sering bertemu denganmu. Aku akan pindah, kau bisa memiliki apartemen kita yang dulu dan mengajak Kris tinggal disana" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada enteng, seakan dia sama sekali tidak merasa sakit dengan apa yang dia katakana saat ini. Tao bahkan sampai membelalakkan matanya kaget saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol saat itu juga.

"Aku tahu Kris kaya, tapi apa salahnya dengan mengajaknya tinggal bersama disana? Apartemen itu tidak jelek-jelek amat, ya kecuali ada banyak sarang laba-laba karena aku dan kau jarang membersihkannya" Chanyeol tertawa diakhir kalimatnya dan Tao juga ikut tersenyum sampai dia tidak menyadari jika sebuah cairan liquid bening mengalir disudut mata pria jakung tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu harus minta maaf atau berterima kasih dulu…ta-tapi em.. terima kasih ge…untuk selama ini dan untuk semuanya" Tao berujar dengan senyum lebar, Chanyeol balas tersenyum.

"Kakimu sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha menampik pembicaraan mereka yang jelas-jelas saja berubah menjadi canggung.

Tao tersenyum kecil "Aku hanya disenggol motor dan terbentur trotoar, jadi aku akan sembuh dalam satu minggu. Aku baik-baik saja" ujar Tao dengan senyum lebarnya. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum tak lupa mengusak rambut Tao barang sejenak.

"Ah, aku pikir aku terlalu buru-buru sampai lupa memberikanmu sesuatu" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang mendadak tidak gatal. Tao terkekeh "Gege pasti terlalu sibuk" canda Tao.

Chanyeol tersenyum "Apa perlu aku belikan makanan?"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Kris ge baru saja keluar dan membeli sesuatu tadi. Tidak perlu repot-repot ge" sanggah Tao dengan gelengan keras. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku harus pergi, aku masih ada jam kuliah nanti. Jangan lupa berkunjung diapartemen baruku nanti, right? Aku baru saja membelinya. Bye Taotao" ujar Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas pula oleh Tao.

"Eumm, alright ge, Bye"

Clek~~ Pintu tertutup. Senyuman Chanyeol perlahan memudar digantikan wajah datar miliknya. Alisnya berkerut dengan helaan nafas yang dikeluarkannya berkali-kali, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja dengan segala keputusannya. Ya, keputusannya tidak akan salah.

.

.

Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya frustasi, sepulang rapat tadi dia memang berniat untuk beristirahat namun sialnya dia mendapati Jihwan yang berada didepan pintu ruangan kantornya dengan tatapan sok mengintimidasi. Baekhyun mendengus pasrah, balik menatap sinis kearah Jihwan yang kini memandangnya tajam.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun berujar malas-malasan. Cukup sudah wanita ini merusak ruang tamunya, tidak dengan kantornya.

"Putuskan Chanyeol" Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali dan memandang Jihwan dengan pandangan aneh. Sejak kapan dia menjadi kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol? Ah—kejadian waktu itu. Ckck, kenapa wanita ini begitu mudah mempercayai?

"Apa hakmu?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil bersidekap, memandang remeh kearah wanita didepannya. Jihwan menggeram kesal dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah yang meledak-ledak namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli. Serius, Jihwan yang dikenalnya bukan seperti ini. Penuh dengan emosi dan juga obsessi berlebihan yang sama sekali bukan gayanya.

"Dengar, aku sudah lama mengejarnya"

"Ah, bahkan kau mengejarnya saat kau bertunangan denganku dulu" potong Baekhyun dengan nada remeh. "Sayang sekali, pada saat itu aku menyadarinya dan kemudian aku memutuskan untuk tidak membatalkan pertunangan kita secara sepihak karena kebetulan juga aku dan Chanyeol sudah menjalin hubungan special. Maaf kalau begitu, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang kejar selama ini" Baekhyun berujar dengan ketus sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ah, kau sudah lihat majalah kami? Jika itu tidak cukup bagimu, aku akan mengirim video bercintaku agar kau puas melihat seberapa besar kekuatan cinta kami" Baekhyun mendesis, agak jijik juga dengan kata-katanya yang terkesan drama tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli karena dia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Jihwan yang sepertinya sudah melebihi batas.

"Jika kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kau bisa pergi dari kantorku dan pergi kesalon" Baekhyun menggeser posisi Jihwan yang berada didepan pintu ruangannya dan beralih membuka pintu kantornya kemudian menutupnya dengan keras.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sambil mengumpat. Dia melonggarkan sedikit kerah kamejanya yang seakan mencekik lehernya, wajahnya terlihat frustasi. Dia belum mendapati kabar dari Chanyeol hari ini. Sial, kenapa dia malah tiba-tiba memikirkan pria itu? Baekhyun mendadak kusut saat itu juga. Menghubungi Sehun bukanlah pilihan yang tepat, manusia albino itu pasti akan merecokki Baekhyun soal hubungannya dengan Chanyeol yang jujur saja membuat Baekhyun bingung.

Chanyeol termasuk orang yang dikenalnya, seorang partner majalah. Sahabat? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama sekali bukan sahabat dekat, lebih tepatnya hanya teman kerjanya saja. Pacar? Oh apalagi, mereka tidak sedang berada disebuah hubungan. Terkadang Baekhyun berpikir bahwa dia menganggap Chanyeol sebagai partner sexnya. Tidak ada cinta atau bahkan rasa suka, hanya saja sebuah perasaan yang hangat menjalar ketubuhnya saat dirinya ditatap oleh Chanyeol atau saat mereka bersentuhan.

Apa itu cinta? Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, banyak sekali pikiran yang menyeruak diotaknya mengenai Chanyeol. Dia tidak yakin, apa yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah cinta atau sebatas rasa tertarik dan kagum saja. Tapi…bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pria itu? Ouh sialan, apa Baekhyun sudah menjadi seorang gay sekarang?

Tok Tok Tok

Baekhyun terlonjak dan segera memperbaikki penampilannya yang semula berantakkan "Masuk" ujarnya pelan.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok sekertarisnya yang kini tersenyum kearahnya "Sajangnim, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda. Namanya Kim Jongin" perkataan sekertarisnya membuatnya membeku. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil tersenyum paksa "Well, suruh dia masuk"

"Baiklah"

Selang beberapa detik setelah sekertarisnya pergi, kali ini suara derap langkah kaki terdengar menggema disana. Baekhyun mendongkak dan segera menahan nafas saat melihat seorang pria berperawakan tinggi—meski tidak setinggi Chanyeol—dan dengan wajah tampan—meski tidak setampan Chanyeol—juga dengan senyum menawan miliknya—yang sekali lagi tidak semenawan Chanyeol—berdiri didepannya. Oh tunggu! Kenapa Baekhyun baru saja membandingkan penampilan orang ini dengan Chanyeol? Sial, pasti dia sedang sakit saat ini.

"Halo Byunbaby, ketemu lagi. How are you sweety?" suara Jongin terdengar diikuti dengusan geli dari Baekhyun saat melihat sebuket bunga bewarna-warni yang dibawa Jongin padanya. Dia kenal dengan jelas Jongin, dulu mereka bersekolah diSMA yang sama. Jongin memang seorang gay yang sialnya juga menyukai Baekhyun. Dan jelas saja karena Baekhyun straight, dia harus menolak Jongin berkali-kali selama tiga tahun hingga akhirnya mereka lulus dan Jongin harus melanjutkan sekolahnya diJepang. Dan entah ini bisa disebut kesialan, Jongin datang lagi dengan wajah menyebalkan dan juga seikat bunga dikantornya saat ini. Lengkap sudah cobaan Baekhyun hari ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" Baekhyun bertanya mencoba untuk berbasa-basi. Jongin tersenyum lebar "Oww, kau begitu perhatian padaku" ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, percuma saja dia mencoba baik bagi manusia macam Jongin.

"Aku mencoba baik" cetus Baekhyun dengan sebal. Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya "Oke, aku baik sekali. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau cukup sukses untuk peluncuran majalahmu dan well, kau seksi sekali disana"

Baekhyun tertawa gugup mendengar perkataan Jongin. Sial, dia tidak menyangka jika Jongin memang benar-benar membaca dan melihat majalahnya. "Kau sudah melenceng hm?" goda Jongin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Baekhyun berdecak kesal, memandang Jongin yang sepertinya masih 'brengsek' seperti dulu.

"Ah, berarti mudah bagiku untuk melancarkan pdkt denganmu" kekeh Jongin. Baekhyun menggumam sebal setelahnya.

"Jadi, maksud kedatanganmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jongin tersenyum misterius dengan dengusan singkat dibibirnya "Ck, tentu saja untuk menannyakan kabarmu. Kau tahu, aku bahkan terlihat sangat pengertian" celetuknya.

Baekhyun mendengus "Ya ya, terima kasih. Kau begitu sangaat pengertian, Jongin-ssi"

Jongin tersenyum lebar kemudian beralih kearah jam arlojinya "Berhubung sebentar lagi jam makan siang, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" ajak Jongin. Baekhyun sedikit menimang-nimang dengan tatapan ragu dan Jongin hanya mendengus kesal melihatnya.

"Serously ByunBaek, aku tidak akan menculikmu. Hanya mengajakmu makan siang, oke?" ujar Jongin. Baekhyun menatapnya sebentar sambil menghela nafas, hingga beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya dia mengangguk diikuti senyum lebar milik Jongin.

.

.

"Tidak usah memandangku seperti itu" decak Baekhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya dengan tenang. Jongin tersenyum tipis sambil mengambil potongan daging didepannya "Kau ini memang tidak bertumbuh tinggi semenjak SMA, itu artinya kau harus makan banyak" celoteh Jongin.

Baekhyun memelototinya, iya dia tahu kalau Jongin sangat jujur. Tapi, apa harus diperjelas lagi mengenai tinggi badannya? Oho, ini termasuk penghinaan sebenarnya.

"Aku hanya kurang tinggi sedikit. Berhenti menghinaku" celetuk Baekhyun kesal. Jongin tertawa mendengarnya. Keduanya asik berbincang saat ini sambil menikmati makan siang mereka. Suasana rumah makan memang benar-benar ramai karena ini memang sudah jam makan siang. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang kesana kemari, namun sepertinya Baekhyun dan Jongin terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikkan kunyahannya, memandang kaget kearah Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk kedalam restoran yang sama dengannya dan Jongin. "Kau kenapa?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya hanya mengatupkan mulutnya rapat dan tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

Ekor matanya tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang kini berjalan menuju kasir dan memesan makanan. Pria itu masih dengan setelan santainya dengan kaus tshirt berwarna putih dan juga sebuah jaket yang disampirkan dilengannya, tak lupa juga sebuah map yang berada digenggamannya. Baekhyun mengamatinya sampai pria itu duduk disalah satu tempat duduk yang berada ditempat yang tak jauh darinya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyadari kehadirannya sekarang dan Baekhyun rasanya semakin dongkol.

"Kau kenapa sih?" protes Jongin agak kesal dengan suara keras. Baekhyun terperanjak, menatap Chanyeol yang sepertinya juga sama terkejutnya dengan orang-orang yang berada direstoran tersebut. Baekhyun bahkan harus mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain saat merasakan Chanyeol yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung.

"Shh, jangan berteriak! Kau memalukan" celetuk Baekhyun dengan nada kesal. Jongin mengibaskan tangannya asal dan mencoba untuk bersabar, Baekhyun memang menyebalkan, dari dulu. Setidaknya kelakuan Baekhyun semenjak SMA tidak pernah berubah.

Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol dan menghela nafas lega saat mleihat pria itu masih sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya tanpa menatap kesekeliling. Pesanannya sudah tiba dan Baekhyun melihat lagi jika pria itu tengah sibuk memakan makan siangnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihatnya tanpa sadar.

"Bahkan sekarang kau tersenyum, apa kau punya sedikit gangguan mental?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada aneh dan ditanggapi gelengan polos oleh Baekhyun.

Hingga beberapa menit terlewati, kini Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Saat Chanyeol menggapai pintu masuk, Baekhyun ikut-ikutan berdiri dan ditanggapi kerutan bingung diwajah Jongin melihat gelagat aneh dari Baekhyun.

"Tunggu…kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin linglung. Baekhyun mendengus

"Urusan mendadak" ujarnya ketus sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya cengo melihat kecepatan berlari Baekhyun yang sepertinya mengalami peningkatan. Dia hanya tidak tahu, apa yang menyebabkan Baekhyun terburu-buru saat itu juga hanya karena satu hal…bahwa dia benar-benar akan menjadi stalker selama seharian ini.

.

.

Baekhyun menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan dan hati-hati, memandangi Chanyeol yang kini berjalan santai dengan earphone yang menggantung dikedua telinganya. Ini sudah lima belas menit semenjak Baekhyun tiba-tiba keluar dari restoran dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang kini berjalan ditrotoar dengan santainya. Baekhyun berpikir jika Chanyeol akan menaikki taxi atau bus, tapi pria itu sepertinya nyaman-nyaman saja dengan berjalan kaki sampai sekarang. Aneh, apa pria itu tidak lelah ya?

Baekhyun menghentikan deru mesin mobilnya, memandang kearah Chanyeol yang kini masuk kedalam gerbang universitas miliknya. Baekhyun sebelumnya pernah kesini, saat dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Chanyeol setelah selesai pemotretan dan ternyata saat itu dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol masih menjadi seorang mahasiswa.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal sambil melirik jam arlojinya, sebelumnya dia sudah meninggallkan pesan untuk sekertarisnya dan menyuruh asisetennya itu untuk menggantikannya seharian ini berhubung pekerjaannya tidak terlalu banyak untuk hari ini.

"Dia masih lama tidak ya?" Baekhyun menggumam dengan nada malas-malasan saat sudah setengah jam dia berada didalam mobil dan tidak mendapati Chanyeol keluar dari universitasnya. Baekhyun nyaris saja menyerah saat setelah dia mendapati Jihwan yang kini berada didalam mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari mobilnya. Alis Baekhyun berkerut tak suka.

"Dia….menguntit juga?" gumam Baekhyun kesal, berusaha untuk tidak menampar atauh bahkan menarik Jihwan dari sana dengan berteriak dan mempermalukan wanita itu, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, tindakan seperti itu lebih terdengar anarki dan pastinya hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya.

Ini sudah satu jam Baekhyun berada disana dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, sesekali dia memutar radio didalam mobilnya dan memperhatikan pintu gerbang yang terlihat ramai didatangi mahasiswa sesekali dia melirik kearah Jihwan yang masih setia berada didalam mobilnya. Baekhyun tanpa sadar mendecih tanpa ditunggu lagi.

Baekhyun menguap bosan saat itu juga, hingga akhirnya dia tersadar saat melihat Chanyeol yang kini terlihat keluar dari gerbang pintu masuk dan kali ini dia dapat melihat Jihwan yang kini menghampirinya dan diiringi wajah masam dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih terdiam disana, memperhatikan usaha Jihwan yang sepertinya tidak mendapatkan perhatian dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeram saat melihat Jihwan dengan santainya menggandeng Chanyeol disana.

"Shit" Baekhyun mengumpat dan segera turun dari mobilnya dengan wajah geramnya.

"Chanyeoll-ah" panggil Baekhyun saat dia sudah berada dekat dengan Chanyeol dan Jihwan. Dia bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah penuh keterkejutan milik Chanyeol saat mendapati dirinya yang tiba-tiba berada disana. Diikuti wajah masam dan marah milik Jihwan, well Baekhyun sepertinya suka melihat wanita itu marah saat ini.

"Maaf aku telat menjemputmu, tadi aku harus menghadiri rapat mendadak" Baekhyun tersenyum polos, dia malah tidak menyapa Jihwan yang berada disana dan menganggapnya seolah-olah tidak ada. Chanyeol tersenyum canggung dan melepaskan genggaman Jihwan dilengannya.

"Ah tidak apa, kau baru datang hm?" tanya Chanyeol sambil beralih memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan posesif. Baekhyun bahkan dapat merasakan jika tubuhnya menegang saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa rasa hangat seakan melingkupi hatinya.

"Hmm, aku baru datang" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan jelas saja itu membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah saat melihat cara Baekhyun tersenyum. Tak sadar juga bahwa wajah mereka sekarang memerah.

"Eh? Ada Jihwan? Woahh tadi aku ingat bahwa kau datang kekantorku" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek. Jihwan terlihat membelalak dan tambah kaget juga saat melihat tatapan tajam yang dilemparkan Chanyeol padanya.

"Kenapa kau datang kekantornya? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada datarnya. Baekhyun hanya dapat menahan tawanya saat melihat Jihwan yang hanya berdiri kaku disana dan tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol padanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan sayang? Ada yang terluka?"

Bagus sekali aktingmu Chanyeol, kau berhasil membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kata-katanya sekarang bahkan dia sekarang sedang membuang pandangannya kearah lain karena wajahnya yang sekarang tengah memerah.

"Ti-tidak ada" ujar Baekhyun mulai gugup.

"Oh ya Jihwan-ssi, urusanmu dengan pacarku sudah selesai kan? Kalau begitu…kami akan pergi. Kami masih ada kencan" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya. Jihwan tidak menjawab, gadis itu masih saja mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

"Well, diam berarti iya. Ayo" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dari sana kemudian melangkah menjauh dari sana tanpa menoleh sekalipun.

"Baek, kau sedang apa berada dikampusku?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sudah berada didepan mobil Baekhyun yang masih terparkir rapi. Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya "Aku hanya kebetulan saja lewat" ujarnya kikuk.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum kecil "Maaf aku tidak memberimu kabar…aku sedang mengurus beberapa surat dan barang-barangku" ujar Chanyeol canggung.

"Kau mau kemana? Pindah? Kekampung? Keluar negeri?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada beruntunnya. Chanyeol tertawa sambil menggeleng "Hanya pindah apartemen" jelasnya. Baekhyun mengangguk saja.

"Kenapa dengan apartemenmu yang dulu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?—A-ah aku banyak tanya ya? Maaf" Baekhyun tersenyum canggung saat dia sadar bahwa mulutnya benar-benar tidak bisa direm sekarang. Ck, memalukan sekali.

"Tidak juga, hanya ingin mencari suasana baru. Beberapa penggemarku sepertinya sudah tahu dimana tempat tinggalku" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, oh mengenai itu Baekhyun tidak heran lagi. Chanyeol salah satu model terkenal saat ini, dan juga…kalau diingat-ingat beberapa waktu yang lalu ada beberapa orang mulai mengenali Baekhyun karena dia juga terlibat dan bahkan menjadi partner Chanyeol dalam majalah mereka.

"Kau sudah memiliki banyak penggemar" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyumnya, Baekhyun jelas salah tingkah. Oh, dia bahkan lupa mengenai imagenya yang dulunya sangat diagungkan olehnya. Sayangnya, semua image terhomat miliknya mulai luntur saat dia bersama dengan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Sehun belum memberi kabar tentang pemotretan selanjutnya?" tanya Chanyeol saat keadaan mendadak canggung. Baekhyun menatapnya sebentar "Belum"

"Eumm Baekhyun-ah?" panggil Chanyeol.

"Hmm?"

"Soal kencan yang kau bilang tadi…." Chanyeol agak menggaruk kepalanya gugup. Dia tidak menyangka juga apa yang akan dikatakannya soal ini.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun bertanya gugup.

"Kau mau…berkencan denganku?"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Baekhyun membolakan matanya, menatap kikuk kearah Chanyeol yang kini sedang memandangnya juga. Seriously! Apa benar jika Chanyeol mengajaknya berkencan? Baekhyun pikir dia harus membenturkan kepalanya dibola mobilnya karena terlalu merasa senang saat ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum gugup saat melihat Baekhyun yang masih termangu didepannya. Ini pilihannya, bukan karena dia ingin melarikan diri dari permasalahannya selama ini dengan Tao, bukan juga menganggap Baekhyun sebagai pelariannya. Tapi….karena Chanyeol sudah mengetahui apa yang dia rasakan selama ini.

Bahwa dia sudah menyukai dan bahkan mencintai Baekhyun saat ini. Mencintai seorang yang merupakan partner dalam majalah pemotretannya, mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan CEO yang selalu bersikap dingin dan angkuh. Dan karena itu pula perasaannya pada seseorang yang sedari dulu disukainya hilang tak berbekas.

"Maaf jika terkesan cepat tapi…aku tidak memaksa jika kau tidak mau. That's okay, aku tidak marah dan kec—"

"Aku mau" perkataan Baekhyun memotong apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Jari jemari lentik milik Baekhyun kini masuk melalui sela-sela jari milik Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum kearah pria jakung tersebut.

"Jadi, kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya kemudian mengangguk.

"Well, ini jackpot" batin Baekhyun takjub.

Dia bahkan seharian ini memikirkan Chanyeol dan bahkan rela menguntit kegiatan pria jakung itu setengah hari. Dan yang paling tidak terduga adalah pria itu benar-benar mengajaknya kencan….dan bisa dikatakan mereka sebagai kekasih bukan? Bukan hanya sebagai partner sex seperti yang ada dipikirannya?

"Aku sepertinya menyukaimu juga….Park Chanyeol" gumam Baekhyun terkesan nyaris berbisik disela-sela senyuman lebarnya.

.

TBC XD

.

.

A/N :

Pertama-tama author mnta maaf lama update. Reallyy really sorry. Author bnar2 kehilangan idexD. Okay, soal chap ini memang terkesan buru2 nggak ya? Maybe yes, karena yahh berhubung ff ini sudah lama tidak diapdet. Jika chap ini kurang memuaskan, author benar-benar minta maaf. Alurnya kyaknya kecepetan dan juga beberapa kejadian yang emang agak absurd. So, fanfic ini belum habis alias masih TBC. Chap dpannya pastinya ttng first datenya chanbaek*yuhuu akhirnya dating juga .

Dan untuk chap sblumnya, yang kecewa soal adegan ncnya *sumpah saya tidak sengaja memotongnya!. Ternyata bnyak sekali otak mesyum brtebaran *smirk. Tapi krena adegannya Cuma segyituu, yaaa hanya segitu aja. Hahaha, maaf yetthh. Ngegantung nggak? *cieelah.

Oh ya, soal kpan endingnya ff ini, kyaknya masih agak lama soalnya masih ada bberapa masalah yng blum terselesaikan. Contohnya Jihwan *ntu cewek bkin kesel sbnarnya tapi dia baik kok#eakk, sama ada Jongin juga*inisihmasalahbaru, and then soal keluarga Chanyeol. Tapi tenang aja, semua masalah pasti ada solusi dan solusinya ada pada saya hohoho*ketawakeras.

So, ditunggu aja next chapnya. Bagi yang pngen tanya2 sama saya, silahkan kirim dikolom review dan bklan saya jawab dichap slanjutnya. Jika kurang puas, silahkan tanya diline author : gladysbetahai96

.

Oh iya, author punya insta khusus buat reader yng pngen tahu saya dan fanfic saya : _gladysb (Saya follback kok, kalau kalian nannya duluan sih).

Dan juga jngn lupa follow akun wattpad author : Gladyspark1288 *skalian promosi.

Oke, itu aja yaa cuap2nya, sampai jumpa di chap depan uri readers ^^.

Akhir kataa~~ Jngan lupa reviewnya yaaa…

See you in next chap juseyoo~~


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Bastard Love

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance & Drama

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

Chaptered 11

.

.

Happy Reading~~

.

.

Don't forget to give a review! And Don't be plagiat!

.

.

Jadi ceritanya, ini adalah kencan dadakan. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berpikir kemana dia akan membawa Baekhyun pergi, tapi satu hal yang dia ingat dan dia segera tancap gas kesebuah tempat dimana mereka bisa menghabiskan kencan mereka nanti. Meski Chanyeol tidak yakin jika Baekhyun akan menyukainya, tapi tidak apa bukan jika dia mencoba untuk mengusahakan yang terbaik?

"Kita mau kemana?" Baekhyun berkedip bingung menatap kearah Chanyeol yang kini tengah tersenyum dijok pengemudi. Chanyeol menatapnya sebentar dan tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya, melainkan hanya tersenyum kecil kearahnya dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah dan ikut diam sampai akhirnya mereka tiba disalah satu mini market yang terletak dipinggir jalan. Alis Baekhyun berkerut melihat Chanyeol yang berniat turun dari mobil.

"Tunggu disini, oke? Aku akan membeli sesuatu" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saja sembari memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kini berjalan kearah mini market tersebut tanpa berniat mengikutinya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol sudah tiba dengan dua kantong besar belanjaan dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun melongo. Mulutnya terbuka menatap Chanyeol yang mengitari mobil setelah menaruh belanjaannya dikursi penumpang dan kembali duduk kejok pengemudi. Baekhyun menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau baru saja membeli apa? Banyak sekali" gumam Baekhyun heran. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Keperluan kencan" ujarnya seadanya. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk rileks barang sejenak hingga tanpa sadar tertidur saat Chanyeol memutar music jass yang menjadi kesukaannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Angin segar berhembus menyapu wajahnya, beserta cahaya matahari yang tergolong terik terhadang sesuatu. Suara ribut mengusik dirinya yang masih menutup matanya. Ada sedikit bau asap disini, dan menyadari hal itu Baekhyun lekas-lekas membuka matanya.

Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah hamparan langit biru beserta awan-awan putih tipis yang menggantung disana. Baekhyun menumpukkan tangannya disamping badannya dan merasakan hamparan pasir yang berada digenggamannya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya menatap pasir putih yang masih menempel dipermukaan kulitnya.

"Sudah bangun?" suara lembut seseorang yang jelas sekali dikenalnya terdengar. Baekhyun menolehkan padangannya, menatap sosok Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum kearahnya. Sontak Baekhyun segera menegakkan posisinya dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih setia memanggang beberapa potong daging disana.

"Kita….dimana?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil fokus menatap Chanyeol yang sibuk membolak-balikkan daging. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau tidak lihat dimana? Ini dipantai" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun terperanjat dan segera menatap kesekeliling dengan padangan cengonya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Apa yang…."

"Maaf, aku tidak membangunkanmu. Kau tidur nyenyak sekali" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum khasnya. Baekhyun hanya termenung ditempatnya menatap kesekeliling. Telinganya bisa dengan jelas mendengar deru ombak didepannya. Matanya mendadak berbinar menatap hamparan pantai didepannya.

"Baekhyun…apa yang—" Chanyeol terkejut saat dia baru saja ingin mengangkat daging dari panggangan yang kini tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Baekhyun bahkan pemuda berwajah manis itu lekas-lekas melempar sepatu yang dipakainya dan membuka kamejanya.

"Baekhyun..apa—"

Sret~~ "Buka bajumu juga" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol membelalak terkejut namun akhirnya dia mengangguk saja saat Baekhyun menyuruhnya. Beruntung saja Chanyeol sempat singgah membeli baju santai tadi saat Baekhyun tertidur. Dia sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya bahwa mereka pasti akan mandi di pantai.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar-lebar saat melihat Chanyeol yang kini sudah membuka bajunya beserta celana panjangnya menyisahkan celana boxer selutut miliknya sedangkan Baekhyun cukup memakai boxer selutut miliknya yang memang dipakainya dibalik celana panjangnya dengan atasan kameja kerjanya bewarna putih polos.

"Ayooo" Baekhyun tertawa kemudian menarik Chanyeol dari situ, berlarian kesana kemari bahkan berteriak seperti anak kecil dengan tawa membahana. Mau tak mau juga Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya, kapan lagi dia bisa melihat sisi kekanakkan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun?

"Chanyeollieee" teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol menegang. Apa Baekhyun baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Chanyeollie'? Ah kenapa mendengarnya Chanyeol jadi tersenyum sendiri ya?

"Ap—" SRASHHH. Chanyeol terlonjak saat merasakan air laut yang kini membasahi sebagian wajahnya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Baekhyun? Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya yang basah kemudian memandang kearah Baekhyun yang kini tergelak dan bersiap untuk lari. Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai dan ikut berlari dan mengejar sosok Baekhyun yang kini sedang tertawa lepas didepannya.

"Hahahahah" Baekhyun tertawa lagi, merasakan angin yang berhembus meniup setiap inci kulit wajahnya. Langkah kakinya dipercepat menapak pasir pantai dibawah telapak kakinya, berusaha menghindari Chanyeol yang berada beberapa langkah dibelakangnya dan kini sedang mengejarnya.

Hap

Baekhyun terlonjak kemudian tertawa keras, merasakan pelukan dipinggangnya dan terasa penuh seakan melindunginya. Wajahnya memerah dengan deru nafas tak beraturan. Sebagian wajahnya kini dipenuhi dengan pasir putih yang menempel dan segera dibersihkan oleh telapak tangan milik Chanyeol.

"Ingin lari lagi, hmm?" Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum polos sambil berkedip. Chanyeol segera membalik tubuh Baekhyun, menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan meniup beberapa pasir yang masih tertempel dibagian pipinya. Chanyeol terkekeh jahil hingga—

"Ahahahah Chan—hh yeolliee hahahaha. Ber—hahaha—henti" Baekhyun tertawa keras saat merasakan rasa geli yang tiba-tiba diperutnya. Chanyeol menggelitikinya membuatnya tertawa keras bahkan sampai tertidur diatas pasir diikuti Chanyeol yang kini menindihnya dengan dua siku tangan milik pria itu sebagai penopangnya agar Baekhyun tidak merasa berat.

"Oke, jadi….kau memanggilku apa Baekkie?" Chanyeol mengerling dan seketika itu Baekhyun tergagap dengan wajah memerah. Bibir tipisnya mendadak kelu.

"Ch-Chanyeollie" gumamnya gugup. Kerongkongannya seakan kering saat menatap wajah Chanyeol yang kini berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Hidung mereka bahkan bersentuhan dan nafas keduanya terdengar menderu.

"Panggil aku seperti itu, aku suka" gumam Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya berat, suara Chanyeol seakan menghipnotisnya saat itu juga. Bahkan wajahnya kini semakin memerah sekarang.

"Ingin mencoba berenang?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan bergumam komat-kamit. Matanya bergerak liar dan mencoba membuang pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Chanyeol segera mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan membuat pemuda yang berada dibawahnya itu menoleh kearahnya

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah hmm?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Ak-aku…tidak tahu berenang" ujar Baekhyun tergagap. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Tenang saja, kau bisa berpegangan padaku. Aku akan menjagamu" ujar Chanyeol dan entah kenapa perkataannya membuat dadanya berdesir dengan perasaan hangat yang menyeruak ditubuhnya. Baekhyun menatapnya ragu, namun saat melihat senyuman milik Chanyeol dia akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kemudian menarik tubuhnya berdiri diikuti Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat memegang erat lengan Baekhyun dengan erat kemudian berjalan mendekar kearah pantai.

Baekhyun terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dia merasakan air yang sudah mencapai perutnya. Genggaman tangannya pada genggaman tangan Chanyeol semakin menguat. Ombak pantai seakan ingin membawanya hanyut dan itu jujur saja itu membuatnya takut.

"Chan—huwaaa" Baekhyun kaget saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat, dan mendapati Chanyeol yang kini menggendongnya. Tawa Chanyeol terdengar dan itu membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak dengan tangannya yang mencengkram erat leher Chanyeol. Kedua kakinya mengapit erat pinggang Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Buka matamu Baek, tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah aku gendong" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka matanya, mengerjap perlahan dan menatap wajah Chanyeol yang merada dibawahnya. Air laut hanya sampai didada Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun hanya sampai dibagian perutnya karena Chanyeol sedang menggendongnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap dengan wajah memerah, wajah mereka sangat dekat dengan dahi saling menempel. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil "Hey lihat, kau cantik kalau dilihat seperti ini" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum kecil, berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman malunya yang tak dapat ditahan. "Angkat pandanganmu Baek" ujar Chanyeol memperingati. Baekhyun mengangkat pandangan matanya dengan ragu, menatap lekat kearah Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Wajah keduanya semakin menempel. Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan lembut sampai Chanyeol segera meraup bibir tipisnya dan melumatnya lembut. Keduanya reflek menutup mata keduanya, berusaha menikmati ciuman lembut yang disalurkan satu sama lain.

"Hhhh" Baekhyun mengambil nafas disela-sela ciuman mereka diikuti Chanyeol. Keduanya nampak larut berciuman disana, menikmati suara ombak yang terdengar menenangkan beserta air laut yang masih berada disekeliling tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Yeahh, dunia terasa milik berdua.

.

..

…

"Pakai ini" Chanyeol memakaikan jaketnya kearah Baekhyun yang kini sedikit menggigil. Keduanya sudah menghabiskan daging panggang yang sempat dibuat Chanyeol tadi dan memutuskan untuk pergi saat hari sudah mulai gelap.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega saat Chanyeol menyerahkan jaketnya ketubuhnya. Pria jakung itu beralih mengambil beberapa barang-barang mereka dan memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Jujur saja Baekhyun harus menahan malu saat melihat Chanyeol yang hanya memakai celana jeansnya dengan atasan yang half naked—tidak memakai kaus ataupun kameja. Apa pria itu tidak kedinginan ya?

"Ayoo" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol yang sedang menenteng dua tas berisi sisa bahan makanan yang tidak terpakai sebagian—Chanyeol membeli terlalu banyak rupanya. Setelah menaruh barang-barang tersebut kebagasi, Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun agar lekas-lekas masuk kemobil diikuti Chanyeol yang menyusul.

"Kita akan langsung pulang?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk saja.

"A-apartemenmu dekat dari sini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada bergetar—kedinginan. Chanyeol menatapnya khawatir.

"Lumayan dekat, tidak sejauh apartemenmu" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dengan lirih "Keapartemenmu saja" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Hanya untuk mandi, dan aku akan langsung pulang setelah itu" sambung Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau bisa menginap Baek, kau kedinginan oke? Aku akan mengantarmu pagi-pagi" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam dan berpikir sejenak, namun dia hanya diam dan tak menjawab. Chanyeol sepertinya tidak mau dibantah, setidaknya itulah arti dari tatapan Chanyeol padanya.

.

Apartemen Chanyeol tergolong nyaman meski terkesan minimalis dan tidak sebesar miliknya. Tapi ini cocok sekali bagi orang yang tinggal sendiri. Jujur saja Baekhyun menyukainya, mungkin dia akan sering-sering datang kesini nantinya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol begitu dia sampai dikamarnya, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang baru saja mengancing kancing piyama miliknya. Baekhyun tergagap dengan wajah memerah sekaligus kaget dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

"A-ah, su-sudah. Kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandinya" ujarnya gugup. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah baekhyun saat itu.

"Hey" panggilnya.

"Y-ya?" Bahkan sosok seperti Baekhyun yang terkenal arogan cukup aneh jika harus berkata dengan nada gugup seperti itu. Apa Chanyeol segitu menakutkannya ya?

"Berhentilah bersikap kaku padaku, kau tahu? Aku merasa kurang nyaman dengan hal itu. Bersikap seperti biasa saja. Lagian…" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya sebentar, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kita sudah pernah berkencan dan melakukannya kan?" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengerling nakal. Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah, dia segera mengambil bantal dan melempar bantal tersebut kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah merah padam.

"Berhenti menggodaku!" ketusnya dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa menanggapi. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat mendengar tawa Chanyeol yang tidak ada habisnya saat pria itu masuk kekamar mandi. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

Sepertinya, tawa Chanyeol akan masuk dalam hal favorit yang ia dengar selain lagu jass favoritnya.

.

.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" ujar Chanyeol saat mendapati Baekhyun yang kini sedang seriusnya menatap layar TV didepannya. Chanyeol mendekatinya dengan membawa beberapa potongan buah dan keripik ditangannya. Baekhyun melirik dengan pandangan tertarik, langsung saja dia mengambil potongan semangka disana dan langsung memakannya. Chanyeol tersenyum gemas melihatnya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri disini? Mana Tao, eumm pria yang waktu itu menemanimu dipembukaan restoku waktu itu" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada jengkel yang jelas kentara. Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Kau berpikir aku masih menyukainya?" goda Chanyeol lagi. Wajah Baekhyun langsungg berubah tertekuk. Apa setelah kencan yang dilewati mereka seharian ini, Chanyeol masih saja menyukai pria cina itu? Hhh, Baekhyun ingin sekali mencekik pria itu kalau bisa.

"Hmm, mungkin saja kan?" ujar Baekhyun sinis. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, aku menyukainya" ujar Chanyeol santai. Wajah Baekhyun semakin tertekuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak kencan saja dengannya? Atau bercinta saja dengannya? Huh" Baekhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya, berniat meninggalkan Chanyeol disana dengan rasa kekesalan yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun namun Chanyeol segera menahan tangannya dan menghadangnya.

"Eih, aku belum menjelaskan semuanya padamu loh" ujarnya dengan pandangan jahilnya. Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"A-apa lagi?" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar suara Baekhyun yang agak serak dari sebelumnya.

"Iya aku menyukainya kok, tapi dulu. Sebelum akhirnya aku bertemu dengan seorang pria bermata sipit dan berhidung kecil" ujar Chanyeol dengan gemas. Baekhyun hanya diam, berusaha mengingat siapa pria yang bermata sipit an berhidung kecil yang Chanyeol maksud.

"Dia juga sedikit kaku denganku, yahh meski sebenarnya dia cukup menyukaiku juga. Bibirnya tipis. Rambutnya lembut, dan aku suka tawa dan senyumnya" curhat Chanyeol sambil menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk kembali.

"Dia sebenarnya terkenal arogan dan dingin, tapi sebenarnya dia menggemaskan dan kekanakkan. Dia hanya terlalu malu dan kaku untuk mengeskpresikan dirinya saja" ujar Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau masih ingin bercerita, aku pergi. Aku sudah mengantuk" putus Baekhyun yang sepertinya mulai dongkol. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Apa aku kurang spesifik menjelaskannya?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Aku mengantuk dan ingin ti—"

"Orang itu kau, Baek" ujar Chanyeol memotong perkataannya. Baekhyun hanya dapat mematung dengan mata melebar. Bibirnya terbuka dengan lebar berusaha mencerna perkataan Chanyeol yang seakan merupakan hadiah terbaik baginya.

Mata sipit? Hidung kecil? Bibir tipis? Arogan? Heol, kenapa Baekhyun tidak memikirkannya? Jelas-jelas itu dia kan? Yang Chanyeol maksud itu dia kan? Baekhyun kan?

"Iya, aku menyukaimu ohh lebih plusnya lagi aku mencintaimu. Maaf aku tidak romantis dan lama mengatakannya. Aku hanya tidak suka saja…jika kau memikirkan hubungan kita yang tidak jelas" ujar Chanyeol dengan helaan nafas dibibirnya.

"Mungkin kau berpikiran bahwa hubungan kita seperti hanya sebuah partner sex, tapi aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Kau lebih dari sekedar itu..maksudku—aku menganggapmu sebagai seorang yang special dan lebih dari teman. Maka dari itu….aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku. Apa..kau mau?" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada ragu-ragu menatap Baekhyun yang masih setia mengatup rapat bibirnya.

Dalam hati Chanyeol mengumpat pelan. Dari semua waktu, semua kata-kata, apa yang dikatakannya tadi terkesan aneh? Atau waktunya saja yang kurang tepat? Chanyeol hanya dapat merutukki dirinya. Jujur saja, dia tidak tergolong dalam sosok romantis dan mungkin yang tadi itu pasti tidak berkesan untuk Baekhyun.

"Ka—"

"A-aku…mau" cicit Baekhyun memotongnya lagi. Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali layaknya orang bodoh. Otaknya yang eror atau telinganya yang salah. Apa Baekhyun serius ingin menjadi kekasihnya? Dia masih mahasiswa dan jujur saja keadaan keluarga yang cukup sulit. Dan Baekhyun menerimanya? Chanyeol sekali lagi memandangnya dengan pandangan ragu.

"Apa?" ulang Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar, dan segera menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan tangannya, tersenyum kecil kearahnya. Beberapa kali telapak tangannya mengelus lembut permukaan wajah Chanyeol yang berada didepannya.

"Aku mau. Kau dengar? Aku mau menjadi kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun berujar gugup sambil menelan ludahnya berat. Dia tidak tahu ingin berkata apa sekarang, kerongkongannya serasa tercekat.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kau pikirkan, tapi….aku benar-benar ingin menjadi kekasihmu" ulang Baekhyun lagi.

Seulas senyum lebar terlihat menghiasi wajah Chanyeol saat itu juga. Dia segera menerjang dan memeluk Baekhyun yang kini berada didepannya diikuti dengan pekikkan kaget dari Baekhyun karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluknya dan mengangkat tubuhnya kepangkuan pria itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, merasakan pelukan Chanyeol yang semakin mengerat diiringi gumaman 'terima kasih' dari pria jakung itu. Ah, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih?

.

.

Pagi itu Baekhyun terbangun lebih dulu, merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Oh ya, soal semalam mereka hanya berbincang sedikit kemudian larut dalam tidur. Mereka tidak melakukan apapun kok, jangan berpikiran negative. Dan yang terutama, mereka sudah eumm…..menjadi sepasang kekasih? Ah, Baekhyun begitu senang pagi ini dan entah kenapa kebahagiaan miliknya berkali lipat terasa saat melihat Chanyeol yang masih menutup rapat kedua matanya dengan tangan yang masih memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hmm…morning Baek" gumam Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun bertanya, sedikit memperbaikki letak duduknya kemudian tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang masih setia dengan tidurnya. Keduanya tidur dengan posisi berdempetan karena kasur milik Chanyeol yang hanya berukuran sedang. Meski begitu, kasur itu cukup muat untuk dua orang meski harus tidur dengan berdempetan seperti ini.

"Kau bilang mau mengantarku pagi-pagi" ujar Baekhyun sambil menoel sedikit pipi Chanyeol dan itu sukses membuat tidur Chanyeol terusik.

Chanyeol menggumam beberapa kali "Lima menit lagi Baek, trust me. Lima menit lagi" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas "Aku harus kekantor pagi ini, Chan" ujar Baekhyun jengah. Omong-omong, sebenarnya Baekhyun masih sedikit kaku jika harus bercerita dengan ehem pacarnya ehem. Jadi, dia mulai membiasakan dirinya untuk tidak kaku atau canggung lagi. Setidaknya, dia tidak harus canggung lagi seperti beberapa waktu lalu bukan?

"Okey, aku bangun" ujar Chanyeol dengan tubuh yang kini sudah ditegakkan meski pandangannya tetap sayu. Baekhyun tertawa kecil, omong-omong penampilan Chanyeol saat bangun pagi cukup lucu dengan wajah sayu dan matanya yang setengah terpejam. Apalagi rambutnya yang biasanya tertata rapi itu cukup amburadul.

"Kau tidak punya jam kuliah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan bingung. Mendengar kata 'jam kuliah' Chanyeol lekas-lekas membuka matanya lebar dengan pandangan menoleh horror kearah jam yang menggantung. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Chanyeol menepuk dahinya.

"Aku ada ujian akhir hari ini. Oh my—" Chanyeol lekas-lekas bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kau sudah mau lulus?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk saja.

"Eh?" Baekhyun kaget saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menariknya masuk kekamar mandi. Baekhyun hanya dapat membelalak.

"A-apa yang—"

"Untuk menghemat waktu, kita mandi bersama" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun membelalak terkejut. Dia baru saja ingin menolak, namun Chanyeol dengan cepat pula menariknya masuk dan terdengar beberapa keributan didalam hingga akhirnya diiringi tawa dan bunyi percikkan air, menandakan mereka sudah memulai mandi pagi ala 'Chanbaek'.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang kini masih berkutat dengan beberapa buku dipangkuannya. Hhhh, kalau dipikir-pikir Chanyeol itu cukup pelupa ya? Baekhyun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Jujur saja dia tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeo hapalkan dari tadi, karena Baekhyun bukan merupakan lulusan dari jurusan kedokteran dulu. Baekhyun sewaktu kuliah mengambil jurusan bisnis.

"Ah aku lupa" Chanyeol berseru tiba-tiba. Baekhyun ikut mengerutkan dahinya.

"Lupa apa?"

"Ujiannya masih setengah jam lagi" celetuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Kita sudah dijalan Chan, sedikit lagi kita sampai" dengus Baekhyun jengah. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil.

"Aku harus pulang keapartemen dan ganti baju" ujar Baekhyun menjelaskan. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengenakan pakaian santai seperti ini bukan dikantornya?

.

.

"Sampai" ujar Baekhyun semangat. Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan wajah kusutnya. Dia pasti akan mati kebosanan mengingat dia harus menunggu setengah jam lagi dikampus dan tanpa Baekhyun tentunya karena pria itu harus bekerja.

"Sehun menghubungiku tadi" ujar Baekhyun pelan.

"Hmm? Apa yang dia katakana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengisi beberapa buku miliknya kedalam tas. Baekhyun terdengar menghela nafas dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Kita akan pemotretan lagi minggu depan" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Wow, itu bagus. Aku bisa mencium dan memelukmu saat itu dengan puas" ujar Chanyeol dengan mata yang mengerling. Baekhyun mencibir mendengarnya.

"Belajar dengan baik. Jangan memikirkan tentang pemotretan. Ck" Baekhyun berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya ya, Tuan Byun. Tenang saja, pacar anda sangat pandai jadi anda selaku kekasihnya tidak perlu khawatir" sindir Chanyeol. Baekhyun memberengut kesal, tak lupa memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol dengan pandangan malunya.

"Ck, sudah sana. Belajar yang tadi, jangan sekali-kali kau melirik orang lain" ujar Baekhyun sok galak. Chanyeol hanya cengar-cengir mendengarnya.

"Alright. Aku akan sangaaat menunggu hari dimana pemotretan itu. Aku tidak sabar loh, mungkin ada kiss scene. Ah atau….bed scene?" Chanyeol terkikik sambil membayangkannya ditambah lagi wajah Baekhyun yang kini memerah mendengar perkataannya.

"Ck, dasa mesum! Cepat belajar!" ujar Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil namun saat sebelum dia ingin keluar dari mobil dia segera menahan tangan Baekhyun dan—CHU. Chanyeol mengecup singkat dahi dan bibir Baekhyun lengkap dengans senyum lima jarinya.

"Aku akan menelponmu nanti, Have a nice day" ujar Chanyeol yang kini sudah ngacir, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini termangu dimobilnya. Hingga seulas senyum terpatri diwajah manis tersebut.

Well, ini adalah awal yang baik untuk hubungan mereka, right?

.

.

TBC

.

A/N :

Jadi ceritanya, dichap ini nggk ada bagian sad. Author lagi pngen nulis yang fluff berhubung dichap sblumnya jaraaannnggg banget adegan romantis. Yeahh,,kan mereka udh jadian, jadi nggk boleh kaku2 dong xD.

Oh ya, ada pertanyaan soal chap depan? Kalo ada silahkan tnya diklom review dan akan dijawab chap depan. Author lagi ngadain tanya jawab nih. Jadi silahkan tanya2 aja, pasti author jawab kok^^ meski prtanyaannya diluar soal ff.

Oh ya, buat yng ingin tanya2 ff kpan update dan pmberitahuan dari author, kalo nggak ada line. Silahkan lewat insta aja (author baru buat). Cari aja : _gladysb

Khusus buat yng mau nannya sama request ff yaa, silahkan DM dan line author. Soalnya author nggak pakai BBM (itu privasi sih). Oke gitu aja dehhhh cuap2nya.

.

Thnks udah baca yaaa^^, slahkan tanya2 dikolom review. Jngn jadi silent reader^^

.

.

See you in next chap juseyooooo~~


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Bastard Love

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance & Drama

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

Long time no see~~ Happy reading^^

.

Don't forget to give review. Okay?

.

.

 **Chapter sebelumnya….**

"Sampai" ujar Baekhyun semangat. Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan wajah kusutnya. Dia pasti akan mati kebosanan mengingat dia harus menunggu setengah jam lagi dikampus dan tanpa Baekhyun tentunya karena pria itu harus bekerja.

"Sehun menghubungiku tadi" ujar Baekhyun pelan.

"Hmm? Apa yang dia katakana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengisi beberapa buku miliknya kedalam tas. Baekhyun terdengar menghela nafas dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Kita akan pemotretan lagi minggu depan" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Wow, itu bagus. Aku bisa mencium dan memelukmu saat itu dengan puas" ujar Chanyeol dengan mata yang mengerling. Baekhyun mencibir mendengarnya.

"Belajar dengan baik. Jangan memikirkan tentang pemotretan. Ck" Baekhyun berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya ya, Tuan Byun. Tenang saja, pacar anda sangat pandai jadi anda selaku kekasihnya tidak perlu khawatir" sindir Chanyeol. Baekhyun memberengut kesal, tak lupa memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol dengan pandangan malunya.

" _Ck, sudah sana. Belajar yang tadi, jangan sekali-kali kau melirik orang lain" ujar Baekhyun sok galak. Chanyeol hanya cengar-cengir mendengarnya._

" _Alright. Aku akan sangaaat menunggu hari dimana pemotretan itu. Aku tidak sabar loh, mungkin ada kiss scene. Ah atau….bed scene?" Chanyeol terkikik sambil membayangkannya ditambah lagi wajah Baekhyun yang kini memerah mendengar perkataannya._

" _Ck, dasa mesum! Cepat belajar!" ujar Baekhyun ketus._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum kecil namun saat sebelum dia ingin keluar dari mobil dia segera menahan tangan Baekhyun dan—CHU. Chanyeol mengecup singkat dahi dan bibir Baekhyun lengkap dengans senyum lima jarinya._

" _Aku akan menelponmu nanti, Have a nice day" ujar Chanyeol yang kini sudah ngacir, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini termangu dimobilnya. Hingga seulas senyum terpatri diwajah manis tersebut._

 _Well, ini adalah awal yang baik untuk hubungan mereka, right?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chaptered 12**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah apa yang dilakukan Sehun, memanggil Chanyeol seenaknya. Pria yang lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Chanyeol itu tersenyum canggung "Kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya aneh kearah Sehun yang kini senyam-senyum memandanginya.

"Aku hanya mengira saja, apa hubungan hyung dengan Baekhyun hyung" ujar Sehun dengan nada curiga. Chanyeol tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"A-ah, kami berteman baik kok" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun terkekeh.

"Oh ya ya, teman baik ya? Dekat sekali" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum canggung. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baekhyun sudah memberitahu kan? Kalau akan ada pemotretan lagi?" ujar Sehun, dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Sehun hanya diam setelahnya, dia beberapa kali membuka beberapa lembar dokumen didepannya.

"Sehun?"

"Hmm?" Sehun hanya menggumam untuk menjawab.

"Aku dengar dari Luhan, kau sewaktu SMA, homeschooling kan?" tanya Chanyeol, dahi Sehun berkerut mendengarnya namun akhirnya dia mengangguk saja mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Sehun tersenyum kecil, dia menopangkan kedua dagunya dengan mata menerawang.

"Homeschooling ya? Dulu aku homeschooling sama-sama dengan Baekhyun hyung. Rasanya membosankan, karena hanya ada kami berdua yang belajar bersama. Tujuannya hanyalah untuk mengajarkan kami tentang perusahaan kami masing-masing" ujar Sehun menjelaskan. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, satu fakta lagi yang dia tahu tentang Baekhyun, bahwa ternyata ehem—kekasihnya itu menjalani homeschooling untuk beberapa alasan.

"Kalau kuliah?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku? Ah, aku hanya menghabiskan dua tahun untuk itu. Selebihnya, aku lulus-lulus saja. Eumm, jurusan bisnis" ujar Sehun menjelaskan. Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengangguk. Sejujurnya dia juga tidak perlu khawatir juga dengan kuliahnya. Otaknya lumayan cerdas karena bisa dengan cepat lulus, dapat beasiswa juga.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" kali ini Chanyeol terlihat bertanya lagi. Dan Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis, nyaris terlihat seperti senyum misterius.

"Ah, dia lulus kuliah sama-sama denganku dulu. Dan sama juga, kami mengambil jalur cepat diuniversitas yang sama" ujar Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk juga.

Agak merasa turun karena mengingat Baekhyun yang mempunyai prestasi yang gemilang dibanding dengannya. Itu wajar karena dia sedikit lebih lama lulus kuliah dibandingkan Sehun yang notabenenya lebih muda beberapa bulan dibandingkan dengannya. Seharusnya Chanyeol sudah menjadi dokter seperti ayahnya sekarang. Atau mungkin jika dia normal dan tidak menyimpang, dia akan diangkat sebagai direktur utama dirumah sakit ayahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis "Jadi, ada hal penting lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan Sehun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun menyentikkan jarinya kemudian tertawa, merutukki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya lupa.

"Jihwan menghubungiku semalam, dia berniat untuk menjadi partnermu lagi" Sehun tersenyum kecil, melihat air wajah Chanyeol yang berubah muram.

"Lalu?"

"Aku menolaknya, karena kau adalah model majalah gay untuk sekarang, dan untuk masalah lainnya adalah kau tidak mungkin pindah menjadi model majalah lainnya karena namamu sudah terkenal disini. Aku hanya…bagaimana ya? Merasa ada yang tidak beres saja" ujar Sehun dengan kerutan dahinya. Chanyeol memandanginya aneh.

"Soal apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Jihwan….dia sepertinya tidak suka jika Baekhyun hyung bersamamu. Apa hyung yakin kalian tidak memiliki hubungan atau semacam itu? Atau Jihwan masih menyukai….Chanyeol hyung dan…hyung sudah pacaran dengan Baekhyun?" Sehun bertanya lagi, dan itu membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya berat. Heol, ini belum waktunya memberitahukan Sehun soal hubungannya dengan Baekhyun saat ini. Oke, ini belum waktunya.

"Ah….Jihwan suka sekali menarik kesimpulan sendiri. Dia mungkin hanya salah paham, Baekhyun dan aku memang berteman dan sudah menjadi teman dekat kok" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada menampik, Sehun menyeringai kecil dan mengangguk sok mengerti.

"Baiklah, tapi….kumohon hyung jaga Baekhyun hyung baik-baik ya. Aku hanya takut saja Jihwan bisa berbuat nekat" ujar Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk yakin.

"Ah, aku pergi dulu Sehun-ah. Kau bisa menelponku jika ada pemotretan lagi. Aku masih harus mengerjakan beberapa tugasku" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk sambil mengangkat jari jempolnya. Selepas kepergian Chanyeol, Sehun terlihat tersenyum menyeringai. Dia terkekeh pelan tanpa sadar.

"Teman heh?" kikik Sehun jahil setelahnya.

.

.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, dia melangkah malas menuju salah satu rumah makan yang dimaksud kakak perempuannya—Yoora. Entah kenapa Yoora tiba-tiba meminta untuk bertemu seperti punya urusan yang jelas-jelas sangat penting sekali. Cih, jika kakaknya itu memohonnya untuk pulang, maaf saja! Chanyeol tidak akan mau jika keluarganya masih menganggapnya menjijikkan.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Chanyeol begitu dia melihat Yoora yang berada didalam rumah makan tersebut. Yoora tersenyum tipis, dia mengambil secangkir kopi miliknya lalu meminumnya sedikit.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol langsung to the point. Yoora tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu disana dan Chanyeol hanya dapat menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat itu juga.

"Aku tahu, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi dokter. Jadi, aku harap kau bisa menjadi dokter di Rumah sakit milik appa. Ini perintahnya" ujar Yoora. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia menatap lagi kearah kartu yang disodori oleh Yoora. Entah itu kartu apa, dia tidak tahu.

"Datang dialamat itu jika kau mau, itu apartemenku. Aku bisa membantumu" ujar Yoora lagi. Namun sekali lagi, Chanyeol hanya memandang kartu tersebut dengan enggan.

"Aku tahu, seharusnya kau sudah menjadi dokter tempo lalu. Tapi…karena kejadian itu kau sempat tidak kuliah hampir selama setahun. Jadi…" Yoora menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak butuh itu" ujar Chanyeol datar. Yoora membolakan matanya, menatap adik laki-lakinya itu yang kini menatapnya datar.

"Aku sudah bukan bagian dari keluarga bukan? Appa sudah membuangku, aku tidak butuh itu" ujarnya kesal. Yoora menatapnya tak percaya, ini seperti bukan adiknya. Apa Chanyeol selama ini berpikir begitu?

Yoora menggeleng keras "Appa tidak membuangmu Chan, dia hanya….belum bisa menerima" lirih Yoora tertahan. Chanyeol tersenyum miring mendengarnya.

"Dia hanya jijik padaku. Dia tidak menganggapku lagi" ujar Chanyeol pelan. Keduanya mendadak terdiam, sampai Yoora tiba-tiba membuka suara.

"Eomma merindukanmu Chan, setidaknya kau harus menjenguknya. Kesehatannnya menurun akhir-akhir ini" lirih Yoora tertahan, Chanyeol memandang sendu kedepan. Dia rindu, rindu sekali ibunya. Merindukan guyonan, senyum, dan tawa wanita paruh baya itu. Namun jauh direlung hatinya, dia masih sakit jika mengingat banyak sekali penolakan terhadap dirinya dulu karena dia menyimpang. Banyak yang diperjuangkan olehnya selama ini, bahkan dia hampir putus kuliah saat dia merasa dia tidak pantas lagi. Tapi….apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Dia juga begitu merindukan ibunya….hanya saja….apa keluarganya sudah menerimanya?

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya "Maaf noona, tapi aku…."

"Chanyeol?" sebuah suara terlihat memotong perkataannya. Matanya membelalak terkejut mendapati Baekhyun yang kini berada didepannya. Yoora memandang Baekhyun aneh.

"Siapa dia?" lirik Baekhyun kearah Yoora dengan pandangan sinis.

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup. "I-itu dia…"

.

.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah memerah. Samar-samar dia dapat melihat senyum puas dari Chanyeol yang duduk berada disampingnya. Sedangkan dia malah tidak mau tahu dengan ekspresi wanita yang jelas saja merupakan kakak perempuan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin merutukki dengan perlakuannya tadi yang jelas-jelas memalukan. Dia pikir wanita itu semacam selingkuhan atau apalah itu namun nyatanya…..yang dia dapat adalah itu adalah kakak dari kekasihnya sendiri! Hell, ini jelas sangat memalukan.

"Jadi…kalian sepasang kekasih?" suara Yoora terdengar. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, meski dalam hati dia masih was-was jika Yoora tiba-tiba marah dan tidak suka dengan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ya" Chanyeol berujar yakin, tiba-tiba dia agak terkejut dengan rematan Baekhyun pada tangannya semakin menguat. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul melihatnya, apa Baekhyun sedang gugup sekarang? Dari tadi dia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ah, siapa namamu? Aku Yoora, noona Chanyeol" Yoora berujar dengan senyum ramahnya. Dalam hati, Chanyeol merasa lega. Setidaknya Yoora dapat menerima hubungannya meski dia tidak yakin sih.

Baekhyun mengangkat pandangannya lamat-lamat kemudian tersenyum kecil lalu menjabat tangan Yoora dengan malu-malu kucing. Wajahnya memerah sampai ketelinga.

"B-Byun Baekhyun"—oh dengar saja suara Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti cicitan kecil dan begitu halus. Chanyeol tidak mampu menahan senyum. Seorang yang dingin dan arogan macam Baekhyun, dapat bersikap malu-malu seperti ini didepan kakak ipar? Ah, menggemaskan sekali dan sulit dipercaya.

"Ah, jarimu lentik sekali ya Baekkie" ujar Yoora dengan kekehan kecilnya. Baekhyun mengangkat pandangannya kemudian tersenyum gugup. Dia bahkan baru menyadari jika wajah Chanyeol dan Yoora nyaris sama. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa bodoh sekali jika harus salah paham seperti tadi.

"Te-terima kasih, Yoora-ssi" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada canggung. Yoora tertawa mendengarnya "Panggil noona saja" ujar Yoora.

"Oh ya, apa Baekkie masih sekolah hm?" tanya Yoora penasaran.

"Tidak noona. Ak-aku….sudah bekerja" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada gugup. Yoora menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bekerja dimana kalau boleh tahu?" tanya Yoora. Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu.

"CEO di Byuncorp"—dan perkataan Baekhyun membuat Yoora membelalak, dia menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum kaku.

"No-noona. Jangan menatapku seperti itu" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada takut-takut. Baekhyun pun begitu, dia mendadak berkeringat dingin.

"Baekkie, katakana! Apa yang dilakukan bocah ini sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya? Apa dia melakukan semacam guna-guna?" ujar Yoora. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terkekeh bersamaan.

Ketiganya nampak berbincang banyak saat itu, sampai akhirnya Yoora memutuskan untuk pulang karena ada beberapa urusan mendadak. Ketiganya nampak akrab satu sama lain seakan tidak punya masalah disana dan Chanyeol dalam hati bersyukur sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aku tidak melarang hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun. Hanya saja….kuharap kau bisa pegang janjimu untuk tetap mempertahankan Baekhyun. Juga…aku butuh penjelasanmu tentang Zitao nanti aku akan menghubungimu" ujar Yoora setelah akhirnya dia berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disana.

"Hahhh….aku rasanya ingin mati tadi" gumam Baekhyun sambil memperbaiki kerah kameja kerjanya. Dia menyampirkan jas kantoran yang biasa dipakainya dipundak kecilnya. Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Kau sepertinya terlalu banyak nonton drama, hm?" ujar Chanyeol jahil. Baekhyun menatapnya sebal dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Rasa curiga itu wajar, Chan" ujarnya ketus sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk diikuti Chanyeol yang mengekor dibelakang.

"Eum, Baek? Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Sesaat itu pula juga dia ingat Jongin. Baekhyun menepuk dahinya keras, seharusnya dia makan siang disini juga karena Jongin mengajaknya tadi dan kini dia tidak tahu dimana keberadaan manusia hitam itu.

"Cari siapa hm?" tanya Chanyeol begitu Baekhyun melirik kesana kemari. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung kemudian menggeleng.

"Ayo kita per—"

"Oy! ByunBaek!" suara teriak seseorang terdengar. Chanyeol sempat menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, menatap linglung kearah sosok pria yang tidak dikenalnya. Baekhun tersenyum kaku, jika saja dia lebih cepat membawa Chanyeol pergi dari sini dia pasti tidak akan ditemukan Jongin. Semoga saja Jongin tidak berkata aneh-aneh dan tidak membuat Chanyeol curiga.

"Aku mencarimu tadi! Gezz, kau ini kemana sih? Kita kan janji untuk makan siang sama-sama" ketus Jongin.

"Dan ini…siapa dia? Kau tidak berniat selingkuh kan?" celetuk Jongin. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membelalak seketika. Chanyeol menatap kedua orang didepannya dengan pandangan curiga miliknya dan saat itu pula Baekhyun harus memukul keras kepala Jongin.

"Jaga bicaramu ya! Aku tidak pacaran denganmu" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dengan mata memandang Jongin dengan pandangan marah. Jongin gelagapan disaat rasa sakitnya, dia mendengus kesal.

"Iya, iya. Mentang-mentang cantik, seenaknya saja memukul orang" cibir Jongin kesal.

"O-oh, Baekhyun aku pergi dulu. Ada…urusan mendadak" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendelik seketika dengan gelagapan.

"A-anu. Ta-tapi.."

"Sampai jumpa Baek" ujar Chanyeol dan bergegas dari sana, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini cengo. Sial, apa Chanyeol sedang salah paham padanya? Oh tidak! Ini menyebalkan.

Selepas kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun beralih menatap Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya polos "Apa?" tanya Jongin lagi. Baekhyun menggeram kesal kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga dia menginjak kaki Jongin sampai pria itu berteriak histeris namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Sialan! Ini semua karena kau Kim Jong-hitam-in!" dan umpatan kekesalan pun tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibirnya. Poor Jongin.

.

.

Chanyeol terlihat santai membaca buku didalam apartemennya, untuk seharian ini dia benar-benar memikirkan hubungan Baekhyun dengan lelaki yang bersama Baekhyun tadi. Siapa ya? Apa benar mereka berpacaran? Alis Chanyeol berkerut untuk berpikir. Dia terlalu bingung sekarang, setidaknya dia harus berpikir dewasa bukan? Apa sekarang Chanyeol sedang cemburu? Oh tidak! Ini tidak mungkin.

Ting Tong~~ Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, mendengar sebuah suara bell apartemen yang menganggu waktu membacanya. Chanyeol tidak sempat mengira-ngira siapa yang datang. Yang pastinya dia segera bangkit dari tempat duduk dan beringsut untuk membukakan pintu.

"Baekhyun?"—adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, dia menatap Chanyeol sebentar dengan pandangan kaku.

"Bisa aku masuk sebentar?" tanya Baekhyun nyaris berbisik. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, dia menggeser sedikit posisinya agar Baekhyun bisa masuk kedalam apartemennya. Selepas kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol terlihat menghela nafas kemudian mengekori Baekhyun yang berada beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol begitu dia membawakan secangkir teh panas ditangannya. Baekhyun belum menjawab, dia malah menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah.

"So-soal yang tadi….itu Jongin teman SMAku…dulu" ujar Baekhyun lagi. Alis Chanyeol berkerut bingung.

"Bukannya kau homeshooling dulu?" tanya Chanyeol saat itu juga. Baekhyun mengedip bingung.

"Ya, tapi aku homeschooling hanya sampai kelas 1. Aku masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Jongin waktu itu. Oh ya…kau tahu dari mana kalau aku pernah homeshooling?" kali ini berganti Chanyeol yang mengerjap. Sial, seharusnya dia tidak percaya sepenuhnya dengan perkataan Sehun tadi. Ck, ini memalukan.

"Ah, Sehun memberitahukan hal itu tadi" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada gugupnya. Baekhyun tersenyum samar dia terkekeh pelan lalu mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Ya, Sehun berarti menceritakan secara singkat" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

Keadaan kemudian hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan berarti, dalam hati pun Chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya merutukki sikapnya yang terkesan kaku saat ini. omong-omong, suasana disini terasa lebih canggung dari yang biasanya. Apa-apaan suasana seperti ini?

"Jadi….apa kau akan langsung pulang setelah ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dengan pandangan gugup. Dia menoleh kesegalah arah.

"Hmmm..mungkin? Bisakah aku makan malam disini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah malu dan memerah. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk.

"Apa yang tidak bisa untuk pacarku ini?"—dan godaan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun memerah parah.

"Bodoh"

.

.

Baekhyun melirik kesegala arah dan tidak mendapati Chanyeol. Dia sekarang berada didepan universitas Chanyeol dan menunggu kekasihnya datang. Pasalnya, mereka sekarang harus menjalani pemotretan hari ini juga. Untungnya, pemotretan itu tepat saat pekerjaannya yang dikantor selesai. Jadi, dia tidak perlu menunda pekerjaannya lagi.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Baekhyun terkejut saat mendapati Chanyeol yang kini berada didepannya, lenngkap dengan setelan santainya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng.

"Ayo" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun pergi dari sana sambil menggandeng lengannya.

"Kau yang mengemudi" ujar Baekhyun setelah mereka sampai didepan mobil. Chanyeol mengangguk singkat. Keduanya kini terlihat meluncur pergi dari sana, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang mengawasi keduanya disana.

.

.

"JONGIN?!" itu teriakkan Baekhyun, saat mendapati makhluk hitam bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu berada ditempat pemotretan yang sama dengannya. Chanyeol pun tidak kalah terkejut begitu melihat Jongin yang sedang mencoba beberapa celana disana.

"Oh, halo Baek" sapa Jongin ramah. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, tidak menyapa balik sosok Jongin yang kini berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Baekhyun masih sibuk mencari keberadaan Sehun saat ini.

"Ah, kalian sudah lengkap disini" Sehun datang bersama salah satu model yang jelas dikenal Baekhyun, dia ingat jika sosok yang berada disamping Sehun ini pernah menjadi partner Chanyeol dimajalah edisi beberapa waktu lalu. Yang pastinya, saat itu Baekhyun belum menjadi model disini.

"Kau kan…."

"Hai Kyung" sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar. Sosok tersebut balas tersenyum kearah Chanyeol, tak sadar jika hawa membunuh kini menyelimuti disana.

"Ehmm" Baekhyun berdehem sambil menyikut perut Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya. Chanyeol berjingkrak kaget dibuatnya namun setelahnya, dia hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Kalian akan mengadakan pemotretan secara bersamaan. Dan oh ya, kalian dan Jongin sudah saling mengenalnya? Ini Jongin yang kumaksud waktu itu menjadi partner Kyungsoo" ujar Sehun menjelaskan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Meski agak canggung, tapi sepertinya mereka sudah mulai akrab satu sama lain itu terbukti dengan perbincangan keempatnya yang mulai akrab sebelum pemotretan berlangsung.

Suasana diaula tersebut terlihat megah, pilar-pilar tinggi menggantung dengan tangga yang dihiasi beberapa bunga berwarna merah menghiasi setiap sisinya. Beberapa sofa berwarna merah marun sudah diatur sedemikian rupa dengan karpet merah yang diukir dengan beberapa hiasan terlihat menghiasinya.

"Aku seperti anak kecil seperti ini" Baekhyun mendengus kesal saat dia terlihat memakai sebuah kameja pas badan dengan jas berwarna biru miliknya. Celanannya sedikit pendek dengan sepatu boots yang membungkus sebagian pahanya.

Kyungsoo pun memakai baju yang sama dengannya namun bedanya adalah warna jass milik Kyungsoo berwarna merah tua. "Seperti dikerajaan-kerajaan inggris. Wow" Kyungsoo berujar kagum.

"Baekhyun-ssi terlihat cocok dengan pakaian itu" ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebarnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kikuk, masih dengan pandangan mengedar untuk mencari dimana sosok Chanyeol saat ini.

"Bisa kita mulai?" suara Chanyeol terdengar dan saat itu pula Baekhyun hanya dapat menganga melihat penampilan Chanyeol dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Wajahnya dipoles dengan make up tipis yang membuatnya lebih menawan dari biasanya. Diikuti Jongin juga yang kini berjalan dibelakang Chanyeol.(kalo ada yng pernah nonton kuroshitsuji, mungkin mngerti wkwkw -,- tolong abaikan)

"Jadi bisa kita mulai pemotretannya?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum lebar begitu melihat dua pasangan modelnya kini sudah siap dengan pakaian mereka.

"Tema kita hari ini tentang Black Butler, dan yang menjadi Youngmasternya adalah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, sedangkan pelayannya adalah Chanyeol dan Jongin"jelas Sehun.

"Kalian bebas menentukan gaya apa saja. Dengan catatan….tetap hot ya" Sehun mengerling nakal diikuti decakkan dan cebikkan dari Baekhyun yang melihatnya.

Setelah beberapa kru dan staff sudah siap ditempatnya, kini Baekhyun harus duduk disofa dengan Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya. Wajah Baekhyun angkuh seperti biasanya, sedangkan Chanyeol perlahan-lahan sudah memasang wajah yang serius.

"Mulai" seru salah seorang kru.

Chanyeol melirik kearah Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah mulai dengan beberapa pose, diliriknya lagi kearah Baekhyun yang menatap lurus kearah kamera dengan pandangan tajam dan saat itu juga seringaian keluar dari bibirnya. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun sehingga dia dapat dengan jelas melihat pahatan wajah Baekhyun didepan wajahnya.

Chup~~ Baekhyun tersentak saat merasakan sebuah ciuman hangat dikuping telinganya, wajah Baekhyun memerah saat itu juga saat Chanyeol sedikit meniup lehernya. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan yang didapatinya kini adalah bibir Chanyeol yang menempel dengan bibirnya. Baekhyun melenguh saat itu juga sambil menggapai bagian kerah jas milik Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya merayap keatas dan meremat pelan rambut milik Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kegiatan mereka tetap berlangsung, meski beberapa kali Chanyeol harus menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya agar mereka menghirup udara namun seperdetik kemudian dia langsung melanjutkan lagi ciumannya diiringi lampu-lampu blits kamera yang memenuhi tempat tersebut.

"Bisa angkat aku?" suara Baekhyun terdengar serak begitu Chanyeol melepas ciumannya. Chanyeol mengangguk saja mendengarnya, dia dengan hati-hati mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun lalu duduk disofa yang semula Baekhyun duduki dengan Baekhyun yang berada di atas pangkuannya.

"Jangan menatapku, tatap kedepan. Kearah kamera" ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dia memperbaikki posisi duduknya agar menyamping dengan kedua lengannya yang melingkar indah dileher milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengadah kemudian tersenyum kecil tak lupa melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang ramping milik kekasihnya dan tersenyum kearahnya yang dibalas oleh senyum Baekhyun juga.

Keempatnya sudah mengakhiri sesi pemotretan yang jujur saja terasa singkat dari biasanya. "Tumben cepat" cetus Kyungsoo sambil melepas sepatunya begitu dia melihat Sehun menghampiri mereka yang tengah sibuk berbenah.

"Begini…kita melakukan pemotretan dua couple sekaligus. Rencanannya satu majalah itu sudah dicampur dengan foto-foto kalian. Singkat cerita, satu majalah itu khusus untuk kalian bukan hanya satu pasangan saja" jelas Sehun (maap kalo kagak ngertixD)

Keempatnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalian sudah mau pulang ya?" tanya Baekhyun begitu melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang kini bersiap untuk pergi. Pasangan tersebut mengangguk dengan senyum lebar mereka.

"Hmm, kami masih ada kencan" ujar Jongin diikuti rajukkan oleh kekasihnya yang jelas saja merasa malu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum melihat mereka.

Selepas kepergian Jongin dan Kyungsoo, kini Chanyeol masih menunggu Baekhyun yang kini sedang membersihkan wajahnya dari beberapa make up yang masih menempel.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saja, dia nampak terkekeh begitu Chanyeol mengambil ahli tas dan barang-barang miliknya kemudian beralih menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya pergi setelah sebelumnya mereka mengucapkan beberapa ucapan salam dan terima kasih pada staf dan kru disana. Keduanya juga sempat mendapati Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan salah satu kru disana. Alhasil, mereka langsung pergi dari gedung aula disana.

"Chanyeol-ah" suara seseorang terdengar, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan langsung menatap langsung kearah Jihwan yang terlihat begitu kusut dan berantakan.

Wajahnya pucat dengan mata membengkak karena air mata yang terus bercucuran dari sana. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakkan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Jihwan yang melangkah mendekat sampai gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti dengan kerutan samar didahinya.

Chanyeol membelalak begitu melihat sebuah benda berkilau yang sempat dilihatnya saat Jihwan merogoh saku jaketnya.

Jihwan berlari kencang kemudian—SLAP~~ "Akhhh" teriakkan Baekhyun terdengar diudara, diikuti cipratan darah segar yang mengalir disana. Wajah Baekhyun memucat seketika itu dengan genggaman tangan yang mulai melemas. Chanyeol membelalak terkejut, tanpa mempedulikan lengannya yang sempat terkena salah satu sisi tajam pisau tersebut.

Chanyeol membolakan matanya, dan dengan sigap dia menahan tubuh Baekhyun. Beberapa staff yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari sana langsung shok saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang sudah mulai sekarat dengan tubuh memucat dan keringat dingin. Bahkan Chanyeol dapat mendengar nafas putus-putus dari Baekhyun saat itu juga. Tanpa disuruh lagi, Chanyeol segera berteriak histeris.

"Siapapun tolong! Baekhyun! Jangan pejamkan matamu, hmm? Kau bisa dengar aku? Tolong panggilkan ambulans! Siapapun! BAEKHYUN!" dan teriakkan Chanyeol terdengar lagi dengan lelehan air mata yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Persetan dengan image, dia tetap akan menangis jika dia mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah sekarat seperti ini.

"Baekki-ya, bertahan hm?"—dan Chanyeol tidak berhenti untuk berdoa saat dia nyaris putus asa saat tidak mendapati ambulans yang datang. Pandangannya kosong menatap mata Baekhyun yang masih sayu menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil.

Bibir tipis dan pucat milik Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Chanyeol yang begitu panik saat ini. Tangannya segera menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan mengelusnya pelan "Aku….menyayangimu Chan" ujarnya lirih.

"Akkkhhh" dan Chanyeol kembali menggeleng saat itu juga begitu melihat tangan Baekhyun yang terkulai lemah beserta mata yang mulai terpejam diikuti bunyi sirine (btul nggk sih nulisnya?-,-') ambulans yang sudah terdengar.

.

.

 **TBC xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Annyeong~~ Thanks buat yng udah review dichap kemareenn. Dan juga—maap yeth kalo ada hal-hal dibgian ff ini yng kerasa membingungkan. Disini author udah jelasin smuanya kok. Jadi kalo ada prtanyaan, silahkan ditanya aja okey?

Oh ya, author pngen juga bilang sama reader klo pngen request ff sma author boleh kok, klo mslnya ngg punya line, author udh buat akun instagram baru khusus buat para reader yng pngen tahu soal kpan update ff author juga klo ingin request ff sama author. Bisa kok.

Akunnya : _gladysb

Slhkn difollow ya,, jika ingin nannya2 silahkan aja. Author respon kok^^. Diakun itu author bklan kasih tahu kpan author bklan update ff author. Keke.

Dan ada yng nanya juga soal authornya udah nikah ato belum? Dan jawabannya adalah…belom. Saya masih SMA omong2. Wakakak, apa klihatan tuanya yaaa? Omona! Nggk stua itu kok. Hehe,

Oh gitu aja yaa cuap2nya, jngn lupa kasih review dichap ini. bersama pertanyaan yang .

See you in next chappp juseyoo. Jngn lupa follow akun instanya yaaa. *calangee


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Bastard Love

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance & Drama

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

 **This is the last Chaptered. Thanks for support this fanfiction! Hope you will like this last chaptered in this fanfiction~~**

 **.**

 **Hope you like it. Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~~**

 **.**

 _Chapter sebelumnya…._

 _Siapapun tolong! Baekhyun! Jangan pejamkan matamu, hmm? Kau bisa dengar aku? Tolong panggilkan ambulans! Siapapun! BAEKHYUN!" dan teriakkan Chanyeol terdengar lagi dengan lelehan air mata yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Persetan dengan image, dia tetap akan menangis jika dia mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah sekarat seperti ini._

" _Baekki-ya, bertahan hm?"—dan Chanyeol tidak berhenti untuk berdoa saat dia nyaris putus asa saat tidak mendapati ambulans yang datang. Pandangannya kosong menatap mata Baekhyun yang masih sayu menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil._

 _Bibir tipis dan pucat milik Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Chanyeol yang begitu panik saat ini. Tangannya segera menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan mengelusnya pelan "Aku….menyayangimu Chan" ujarnya lirih._

" _Akkkhhh" dan Chanyeol kembali menggeleng saat itu juga begitu melihat tangan Baekhyun yang terkulai lemah beserta mata yang mulai terpejam diikuti bunyi sirine (btul nggk sih nulisnya?-,-') ambulans yang sudah terdengar._

.

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

Keadaan Chanyeol tidak begitu baik. Rambutnya acak-acakkan dan dia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan penampilannya. Dia tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar dimana beberapa orang memandangnya dengan pandangan kasihan dan khawatir.

Pintu gawat darurat masih terutup dan keringat dingin masih mengalir didahinya. Jatungnya berdetak ngilu saat dia mengingat keadaan dimana Baekhyun menutup rapat kedua matanya dan nafas putus-putus. Chanyeol menunduk lagi lalu mencengkram kuat surai kecokelatannya sampai berantakan. Chanyeol menahan nafasnya.

"Chanyeol?!" suara teriakkan seseorang menggema. Chanyeol mengadah dengan pandangan lelahnya, menatap kearah Yoora yang berdiri didepannya dan memakai jas putih khas dokter. Ah, Chanyeol bahkan tidak ingat jika dia sekarang berada disalah satu rumah sakit milik keluarganya—oh apakah Chanyeol masih berhak menyebut dirinya bagian dari keluarga itu?

"Chanyeol apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa Baekhyun? Ada apa dengannya?" Yoora duduk disamping Chanyeol dan memandang adiknya itu dengan pandangan khawatir dan miris.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, namun hal itu tidak membuat dirinya merasa lega atau apapun. Dia merasa tercekik saat tahu jika Baekhyun masih berada diruangan terkutuk itu. Dia benci jika dia tidak becus menjaga Baekhyun. Hal itu menjadi pukulan telak baginya.

"Aku menjadi sebuah masalah besar dalam hidupnya, noona. Sebelum dia mengenalku, dia tidak akan pernah mendapati masalah besar yang menyangkut nyawanya. Seharusnya aku menjauh darinya dan tidak dengan percaya dirinya menjadikannya kekasihku jika begini pada akhirnya" Chanyeol berujar dengan nada putus asa. Yoora hanya diam mendengarnya.

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu Chanyeol, kalian saling mencintai dan tidak seharusnya kau menjauhinya. Seharusnya kau ada dan selalu melindunginya" cetus Yoora dengan suara pelan.

"Justru dengan keadaanku yang selalu berada disampingnya, keamanannya akan—"

"Chanyeol, jangan berpikir seperti anak kecil. Berpikirlah kedepannya, jika kau meninggalkan Baekhyun. Kau akan kehilangan orang yang kau cintai untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini aku mohon padamu, kau harus mempertahankannya dan buat ayah membuka matanya bahwa jalan yang kau ambil adalah jalan terbaik untuk hidupmu" perkataan Yoora sukses membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

Dia hanya mengatupkan kedua bibirnya yang mulai kering. Kerongkongannya tercekat, memikirkan Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya membuatnya tak berdaya. Dia baru saja memiliki orang yang dia cintai, dia baru saja memulai kisah cintanya yang seharusnya berawal indah. Tapi kenapa satu persatu masalah selalu datang padanya? Tak bisakah takdir membiarkannya dan Baekhyun hidup dengan tenang dan penuh kebahagiaan? Chanyeol mulai lelah dengan semua ini, dia marah dengan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menjadi tameng untuk Baekhyun. Dia menyesal karena dirinya tidak peka, dia kesal karena dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa disaat seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak berdaya.

"Kau tidak pulang dan ganti baju?" tanya Yoora dengan pandangan prihatin. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Sehun akan kemari dan menyiapkannya" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada singkatnya. Yoora menggeleng lagi secara otomatis.

"Kau sudah makan?" kali ini Yoora bertanya lagi dan ditanggapi gelengan oleh adiknya itu.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan membelikanmu makanan" ujar Yoora dan beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol. Namun baru satu langkah, suara Chanyeol yang terdengar lirih berhasil membuat Yoora terenyuh.

"Baekhyun…akan baik-baik saja kan? Tolong katakan padaku jika dia baik-baik saja" lirih Chanyeol. Ini konyol, seharusnya Chanyeol tahu bahwa Yoora pun tidak tahu tentang bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, dia butuh sebuah perkataan yang dapat membuatnya sedikit merilekskan diri.

"Ya, dia akan baik-baik saja" ujar Yoora dan segera meninggalkan Chanyeol yang semakin terpuruk. Nyatanya, perkataan Yoora sama sekali tidak membuatnya tenang barang sejenak. Dia….merasa sakit yang teramat sangat didirinya.

.

.

"Hyung, ganti bajumu" perintah Sehun sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas yang berisi setelan baju dan juga beberapa alat mandi.

"Mandilah ditoilet khusus, bau badanmu bau anyir karena banyak darah dibajumu" Sehun berujar dengan nada tegas.

"Aku akan mengabarimu soal kondisi Baekhyun, tapi hyung tolong turuti aku" ujar Sehun lagi. Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa suara, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Kau yakin dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan dengan pandangannya mengarah kearah Chanyeol yang melangkah dengan langkah gontai. Sehun tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, dia akan baik-baik saja Lu" ujar Sehun dengan helaan nafas. Dia ragu dengan kondisi Chanyeol. Dia terlihat lebih buruk saat ini dan bahkan…Sehun tidak pernah menemukan sisi lain dari sosok tersebut yang biasanya ramah pada siapa saja, kini dia hanya menampilkan tatapan kosong dan wajah penuh kerutan kesedihan mendalam. Ternyata…Baekhyun membawa pengaruh besar untuk sosok tersebut.

.

.

Pintu ruangan rawat tersebut terbuka. Baekhyun baru saja dipindahkan diruang rawat, dan Chanyeol hanya dapat berdiam diri saat melihat kedua orang tua kekasihnya tersebut masuk dan melihat bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun. Diluar ruangan masih ada Sehun dan Luhan, juga Yoora kakaknya.

Chanyeol samar-samar dapat mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tua Baekhyun didalam bersama dokter. Chanyeol hanya dapat terdiam dengan bibir terkatup rapat, seakan kehilangan jiwanya. Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Chanyeol selalu saja bertanya-tanya dalam hati, namun entah kenapa tubuhnya seakan sulit untuk bergerak sekedar untuk menjenguk Baekhyun disana.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja"

Deg

Chanyeol mengadah, suara yang jelas dikenalnya terdengar. Matanya menoleh dan mengadah menatap sosok yang berpakaian jas putih khas seorang dokter. Itu ayahnya dan Chanyeol tidak menyangkan bahwa dokter yang memeriksa Baekhyun adalah…ayahnya?

"Appa" Chanyeol berujar lirih dengan pandangan sendunya. Ayahnya memandangnya dengan pandangan prihatin.

Dulu…dia tahu Chanyeol tidak pernah dalam kondisi buruk seperti ini, bahkan lebih buruk saat Chanyeol pergi dari rumah karena sebagian keluarganya menolak soal orientasi sesksualnya yang menyimpang.

"A-apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?" lirih Chanyeol dengan suara tertahan. Yoora berjalan mendekat lalu merangkul Chanyeol untuk menenangkan adiknya. Dia hanya takut jika ayahnya membentak atau—

"Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik. Dia baik-baik saja, aku sudah menjahit luka sobeknya tadi. Kau sampai tidak menghadiri acara kelulusanmu. Kau sudah jadi dokter. Cepatlah pulang kerumah dan kenalkan siapa pria beruntung itu, aku dan ibumu menunggu" perkataan ayahnya sukses membuat Chanyeol dan Yoora mengerjap.

Hah? Apa ayahnya sudah menerimanya kembali?

"Maafkan aku selama ini, aku berpikiran sempit. Seharusnya aku mendukung apa yang sudah menjadi pilihanmu selama ini. Kami menunggumu untuk kembali, kuharap kau berbahagia dengan jalanmu dan…kau masih punya tugas untukku. Kau berjanji untuk menjadi dokter dan menggantikanku kan?" ayahnya mengerling kearah Chanyeol yang sepertinya masih belum konek. Chanyeol hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"A-appa….appa serius?" ulang Chanyeol lagi dengan nada kecilnya. Yoora yang berada disampingnya hanya tertawa kecil. Demi apapun itu, ini adalah moment paling bahagia dalam hidupnya.

Keluarganya menerimanya kembali, Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia ingin berteriak namun suaranya serasa tercekat. Chanyeol hanya dapat tersenyum saat ayahnya kini memeluknya. Dia begitu rindu saat-saat seperti ini, saat dimana dia memeluk keluarganya seperti ini. Saat dimana keluarganya dan dirinya tersenyum bersama. Chanyeol rindu semuanya….dan kali ini impiannya terkabul. Ayahnya bahkan keluarganya menerimanya lagi.

.

.

Selepas kepergian orang tua Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas menyuruh Chanyeol agar menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik, Chanyeol kini memasuki ruangan tempat Baekhyun dirawat diikuti Sehun dan Luhan. Ketiganya kini berdiri melingkar dan memandangi Baekhyun yang masih terbaring lemah dengan infuse yang masih menempel dipergelangan tangannya.

"Lukanya cukup dalam, jadi…kapan dia sadar?" tanya Luhan memandang khawatir kearah Baekhyun yang masih setia menutup matanya. Chanyeol menghela nafas sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan Jihwan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada datar.

"Aku sudah melaporkannya kepada pihak berwajib dan…yeahh, dia mungkin mengalami depresi jadi dia harus ditahan dan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya" ujar Sehun menjelaskan.

"Kau membencinya?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut lalu menggeleng "Tidak. Dia hanya terlalu terobsesi padaku. Tapi masalah dia menikam Baekhyun sampai membuat Baekhyun seperti ini…aku hanya merasa kecewa dan lebih membenci diriku yang tidak bisa melindungi Baekhyun dengan baik" lirih Chanyeol saat itu juga.

Sehun menghela nafas kemudian menepuk bahu Chanyeol untuk menguatkan hyungnya itu "Ini bukan kesalahan hyung sepenuhnya. Tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Baekhyun hyung baik-baik saja sekarang. Kita tinggal menunggu dia sadar kan?" ujar Sehun menguatkan. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum paksa.

"Jangan terlalu stress, hyung adalah seorang dokter bukan?" Sehun mengerling kearahnya diikuti kekehan kecil dari Chanyeol yang sepertinya menyadari jika dirinya sekarang adalah dokter dengan gelar yang disandangnya.

"Jaga Baekhyun baik-baik hyung, aku dan Luhan akan kembali lagi nanti. Aku harus mengurus beberapa keperluan bulan madu kami" Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Chanyeol diikuti tawa ringan oleh Chanyeol. Luhan hanya memberengut kesal.

"Bye hyung" ujar Sehun sambil menarik Luhan pergi.

"Hmm…Bye hun. Bye Luhan" ujar Chanyeol singkat.

.

.

Tepat tengah malam, Baekhyun menggerakan tangannya yang terasa berat. Matanya pun begitu, seakan sulit untuk terbuka namun dia tetap membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Samar-samar dia dapat mendengar bunyi alat medis yang berada disampingnya.

"Hhh..chan—yeol?" lirih Baekhyun saat melihat kepala Chanyeol yang jatuh tertidur sambil menelungkup disamping ranjangnya. Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipis, dia dapat dengan jelas melihat bagaimana Chanyeol tertidur seperti ini.

Rasa panas dan perih masih terasa dibagian perutnya. Baekhyun bahkan bertaruh jika luka yang didapatnya lumayan dalam sampai menyebabkan dia merasa pusing sampai saat ini.

"Chan—yeolh?" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya perlahan kemudian menepuk pipi Chanyeol dengan gerakan pelan. Dan sukses…Chanyeol mengerang dalam tidurnya lalu mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan berkedip beberapa kali.

"Oh astaga! Baek? Kau sadar? Kau sadar, sayang hmm? Ma-mana yang sakit? Apa yang kau inginkan hm? Perlukah aku panggilkan dokter?" pertanyaan beruntun terdengar saat itu juga. Suara Chanyeol bahkan terdengar serak karena efek bangun tidur.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia beralih menunjuk kearah sebuah gelas berisi air putih yang berada dinakas meja. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk saja dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya kemudian langsung mengambil gelas tersebut. Dengan gerakan pelan, dia membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk disertai ringisan kesakitan dari Baekhyun.

"Ini" Chanyeol mengambil tempat disamping Baekhyun lalu menyodorkan segelas air putih disana. Baekhyun meneguknya pelan lalu kembali menyodorkannya kearah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah khawatir milik Chanyeol, dia tidak mengira jika orang pertama yang dia lihat saat sadar adalah Chanyeol. Dan—oh, sudah berapa lama Chanyeol menjaganya? Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas guratan lelah dari wajah tampan milik kekasihnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah berlebihan" kekeh Baekhyun sambil meringis pelan, bahkan untuk tertawa kecil saja rasanya sangat sulit. Baekhyun dapat merasakan jika perutnya masih perih. Oh, apa perutnya baru saja dijahit?

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, aku tidak ingin kau terluka lebih parah lagi. Kau harus banyak istirahat. Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu" Chanyeol berujar pelan lalu tersenyum lembut, memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang masih pucat dan pandangan matanya yang sayu saat itu.

"Aku ingin bercerita lebih lama lagi, tapi kau begitu pemaksa untuk menyuruhku tidur" dengus Baekhyun dengan wajah cemberut. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau juga…harus istirahat. Kau kelihatan lelah" lirih Baekhyun sambil mengusap lembut permukaan wajah milik Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul lalu mengangguk "Tentu, tidurlah" ujar Chanyeol sambil memperbaikki selimut milik Baekhyun.

Semenit kemudian, Baekhyun sudah terlelap ditidurnya. Chanyeol dapat mendengar dengan jelas dengkuran halus dari Baekhyun. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya, merasa lega saat dia tahu Baekhyun sudah sadar dan baik-baik saja meski dia tahu jika luka Baekhyun masih belum sembuh dengan baik.

Seharusnya Chanyeol bercerita pada Baekhyun jika dia sudah menjadi seorang dokter, namun dia tidak ingin jika waktu istirahat Baekhyun berkurang karena mendengar ceritanya. Mengenai keluarganya yang sudah menerimanya, mengenai dirinya yang sudah resmi menjadi seorang dokter.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, Chanyeol sempat tidak mengira jika pada akhirnya dia bisa menjadi seorang dokter untuk sekarang. Dulu dia sempat pesimis jika pada akhirnya dia akan gagal, namun entah kenapa dia bisa berhasil sampai sekarang, meski terkadang dia dipertemukan dengan beberapa masalah.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat wajah Baekhyun saat terlelap, tak lama kemudian dia tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian beralih mengecup pelan dahi Baekhyun beserta wajahnya dan terakhir mengecup lembut bibirnya.

"Sleep well, Baek"

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dipagi itu dan mendapati Luhan yang kini sedang sibuk merangkai bunga dimeja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Disana ada ayah dan ibunya yang sedang berbincang diruang rawatnya, juga Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Baekhyun menyerengitkan alisnya, dia tidak mendapati Chanyeol berada disini padahal Baekhyun ingat betul jika kekasihnya itu ada disini semalam dan menjaganya sampai tidur.

"Baek? Kau sudah sadar oh—uncle! Dia sudah sadar" Luhan berseru membuat ayah dan ibu Baekhyun terkejut tak terkecuali Sehun. Beberapa orang diruangan tersebut mengerubunginya lagi dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol ada disana.

"Oh Tuhan, kau baik-baik saja kan sayang? A-apa ada yang sakit?" ibunya mulai menangis khawatir. Baekhyun melirik kearah ayahnya yang tak kalah khawatir meski tidak menangis seperti ibunya. Disamping mereka ada Sehun dan Luhan yang saling merangkul dan memandanginya juga dengan pandangan simpatik.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa eomma. Tidak usah menangis" ujar Baekhyun lagi.

"Chanyeol bilang semalam kau sudah bangun jadi dia menelpon kami pagi-pagi sekali" ujar Luhan. Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi….dimana Chanyeol?"

Sehun tersenyum misterius. "Nanti juga kau akan tahu kok" ujarnya santai. Baekhyun hanya mendengus, Sehun tetap menyebalkan.

Luhan terkikik kecil "Oh—kita harus meninggalkannya dulu. Dokter akan memeriksa keadaannya" ujar Luhan menyadarkan beberapa orang disana. Baekhyun hanya memberengut, diperiksa? Baekhyun sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Jadi tidak usah khawatir, seharusnya begitu.

"Kami pergi dulu sayang, dokter akan memeriksamu. Katakana padanya semua keluhanmu hm?" ibunya mengusap sayang rambutnya. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia menatap kearah jendela dikamarnya tanpa menatap siapa yang masuk. Dia berspekulasi jika itu adalah dokternya. Terbukti dari keadaan hening dan hanya sebuah suara langkah kaki saja yang terdengar.

"Jadi….apa keluhanmu Tuan Byun?"—suara itu.

Baekhyun menoleh patah-patah dan mendapati Chanyeol tersenyum kearahnya dengan senyum menawan. Pria tinggi itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan langsung saja Baekhyun menarik kamejanya lalu memeluknya erat.

"Bodoh! Kau datang terlambat untuk menjengukku. Menyebalkan" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya dapat tertawa melihat tingka Baekhyun. Yang benar saja! Memangnya pacarnya ini umur berapa? Dia terlihat lebih menggemaskan dalam mode manja begini.

"Maaf, apa kau marah hm?" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda. Baekhyun membuang pandangannya.

"Keluarlah, dokterku akan memeriksa keadaanku. Sehun dan Luhan sudah ada diluar. Kenapa kau masuk kesini saat jam—"

"Oh ya? Omong-omong, aku yang akan memeriksamu" Chanyeol segera memotong perkataan Baekhyun saat itu juga. Baekhyun memberengut kesal.

"Tapi Chan—oh!" Baekhyun melongo saat melihat penampilan Chanyeol. Sebuah kameja putih juga celana panjangnya beserta sebuah jass putih berlogo rumah sakit dan sebuah stetoskop yang menggantung dilehernya. Baekhyun mengerjap, pantas saja penampilan Chanyeol terlihat berbeda.

"Ka-kau sudah…lulus?" Baekhyun tergagap. Kekasihnya sekarang sudah menjadi seorang dokter man. Catat lagi. SEORANG DOKTER! Coba beritahu dirinya sudah berapa lama dia tertidur seperti mayat huh?

"Tentu. Jadi, Baekhyun-ssi. Biarkan pacar tampanmu ini memeriksamu oke?" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan linglung. Heol, kenapa dia baru saja tahu selama ini? Lantas….dimana dirinya saat Chanyeol sudah sah menjadi dokter? Oh—dia ingat! Dia masih tidur atau pingsan saat itu. Tapi kan…

"Tidak usah berpikiran banyak, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Hm?" Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih setia melamunkan sesuatu.

Baekhyun tersadar lalu mengerjap saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkat kamejanya keatas. Baekhyun segera menepis tangan Chanyeol lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Wajah pucatnya kini memerah bak udang rebus lalu memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan terkejut sekaligus malu.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" ujarnya tergagap. Chanyeol hanya mendengus geli lalu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tentu saja memeriksa lukamu, sayang. Astaga! Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hm?" Chanyeol kembali menyeringai dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun semakin salah tingkah.

"Ta-tapi kan…tidak usah buka-buka seperti itu" Baekhyun mencicit kecil.

"Lukamu diperut, honey. Bagaimana bisa aku melihat lukamu jika aku tidak bisa mengangkat baju piyamamu itu hm?" Chanyeol berujar lagi, kali ini dengan nada lembut.

Baekhyun lebih merona "Be-benar juga. Ka-kalau beg-begitu…bu-buka saja" Baekhyun kembali membuang pandangannya kelain arah saat melihat tatapan menggoda milik Chanyeol yang diarahkan pria itu padanya. Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Baekhyun saat itu.

"Akh"

"Masih sakit?" Chanyeol berujar saat dia menekan pelan jahitan milik Baekhyun membuat kekasihnya itu meringis sakit. Chanyeol jadi tak tega melihatnya.

Baekhyun beralih menatapnya lalu mengangguk dengan wajah kesakitan. "Aku akan menyediakan obat agar lukamu cepat kering dan penghilang rasa sakit untuk—eh?" Chanyeol termangu saat Baekhyun menarik tangannya.

"Habis ini, kau akan langsung pergi?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Tentu. Hey, aku masih punya beberapa pasien lagi, sayang. Ini hari pertamaku bekerja dan aku tidak mungkin bolos kan?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun memasang wajah tak rela.

"Hanya sedikit lagi, setelah itu kau boleh memilikiku dan aku akan menemanimu. Oke?" ujar Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun segera ceria.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh beberapa perawat mengganti perbanmu. Jangan lupa makan bubur dan minum obat, aku akan menemuimu saat jam makan siang nanti" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menampilkan wajah cerahnya.

"Kau tunggu aku, oke?" Chanyeol berujar setelahnya dan Baekhyun kembali mengangguk patuh dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Chan?"

"Ya sayang?"—uh oh. Panggilan sayangnya itu loh. Baekhyun hanya dapat memerah mendengarnya.

"I-itu…be-bekerjalah dengan benar. Dan…jadilah dokter yang baik. Semangat untuk hari ini" perkataan Baekhyun seakan menjadi vitamin tersendiri untuk Chanyeol. Mendadak dirinya menjadi lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. Chanyeol hanya dapat tersenyum lebar lalu beralih mencium wajah kekasih manisnya tersebut dengan gemasnya.

"Tentu saja. Jangan lupa pesanku ya? Aku akan menemuimu jam makan siang nanti" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya, bahkan sampai Chanyeol pergi dari sana pun, Baekhyun tetap tersenyum lebar. Ah, bangga sekali dia dengan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Terhitung seminggu Baekhyun dirawat dirumah sakit sampai lukanya benar-benar sembuh. Meski belum sembuh total, tapi Baekhyun cukup bersyukur karena dia sudah boleh pulang diapartemen. Omong-omong, waktu itu Baekhyun bersi keras untuk tinggal sementara diapartemen Chanyeol dengan alasan jika Chanyeol akan menjadi dokter pribadinya. Orang tuanya menyetujui.

Baekhyun boleh pulang dari rumah sakit jika ada yang harus menjaganya, dan tentu saja itu Chanyeol. Ayah dan ibunya langsung setuju saat itu. Baekhyun cukup mengerti dengan segala macam kesibukan orang tuanya. Untuk sementara, semua pekerjaannya dikantor diserahkan pada Sehun sebagian, dan sebagiannya lagi diserahkan pada ayahnya untuk sementara sampai Baekhyun sembuh total.

Baekhyun layaknya lem yang terus melekat pada Chanyeol, dimana pun dan kapanpun. Entah apa yang terjadi pada si es Byun Baekhyun ini, namun sejak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit sifatnya menjadi manja luar biasa atau bahkan terkadang lebih romantis. Chanyeol saja langsung terpukau, dia baru tahu tentang sisi lainnya dari seorang Byun Baekhyun yang dikenal arogan dan menyebalkan. Dia sebenarnya adalah pria yang kekanakkan dan terkesan manja.

"Baek, kau tidak mungkin ikut aku kerja kan?" Chanyeol menyimpan kaca mata kotaknya saat melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum polos kearahnya.

"Aku sendirian disini. Menyebalkan." Cetus Baekhyun kesal.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

"Dia punya banyak kerjaan"

Chanyeol menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya lalu tersenyum kecil "Aku tidak ingin kerumah sakit hari ini" ujarnya

"Jadi? Kau ingin kemana?" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya.

"Kerumah ayahku, aku harus menanyakan beberapa hal. Kenapa? Mau ikut? Aku bisa saja mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku loh" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya "Ak-aku ingin di-dirumah saja" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada tergagap. Chanyeol menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak. Kau harus pergi, ayo. Kau sudah ganti baju kan? Tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun saat itu juga. Baekhyun gelagapan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kalut. Demi Tuhan! Dia belum siap jika dia harus berhadapan dengan orang tua Chanyeol. Dia tahu jelas bagaimana keluarganya benci dengan gay, meski Chanyeol sudah bilang jika mereka tidak lagi membenci hal seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun masih takut jika pada akhirnya keluarga Chanyeol menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Hey, jangan takut oke? Mereka baik kok, kau akan baik-baik saja" Chanyeol menangkupkan wajah Baekhyun dan memandangnya penuh harap.

"Ta-tapi aku…"

"Mereka akan menerimamu Baek, kau yang terbaik untukku jadi mereka pasti akan langsung memilihmu" ujar Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk saja walau agak ragu. Dia tidak mengira jika Chanyeol benar-benar akan mempertemukan dirinya dengan orang tuanya.

"Siap?"

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya lalu mengangguk "Ya"

.

.

Keduanya tiba disana tidak lama kemudian. Sebuah rumah bercat abu-abu juga putih yang mendominasi. Pagar tinggi menjulang tersebut terlihat dengan jelas beserta beberapa dahan pohon yang menyembul diatasnya. Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa segugup ini.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, baek. Jangan tegang begitu oke?" Chanyeol kembali mengingatkan dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kikuk. Entah kenapa dia tidak seperti Chanyeol yang begitu dengan beraninya berkenalan dengan ayah dan ibunya sehingga langsung mendapat kesan positif saat pertama bertemu. Baekhyun hanya takut saja…jika ada beberapa anggota keluarga Chanyeol tidak begitu menyukainya. Setidaknya saat ini Baekhyun harus memberikan kesan positif bukan mengingat ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan keluarga Chanyeol?

Ting Tong~~

Jantung Baekhyun semakin memompa keras saat Chanyeol dengan santainya menekan bel rumahnya. "K-kau yakin ada orang?" tanya Baekhyun gugup. Chanyeol mengangguk lagi dan Baekhyun hanya dapat menelan ludahnya dengan dramatis.

"Uncle Channie?" seorang anak kecil berkisaran lima atau tujuh tahun terlihat menyembul dari sisi pintu. Baekhyun menengok kebawah dan mendapati bocah laki-laki kini sedang tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Oh, Jaehyun-ah. Dimana Yura eomma, hm?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjongkok melihat bocah kecil tersebut.

"Uh? Eomma? Ada didalam. Halmoni dan halboji juga sudah menunggu Uncle Channie. Ayo masuk" bocah kecil itu membungkuk hormat setelah membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Baekhyun hanya dapat berdecak kagum dalam hati. Well, bocah itu terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ini siapa uncle?" Jaehyun—bocah kecil itu beralih menunjuk Baekhyun yang berada disamping Chanyeol. "Cantik sekali. Pacal uncle ya?" goda bocah itu. Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum malu saat Chanyeol mengangguk dan dihadiahi tatapan berbinar dari bocah itu yang menggumamkan kata 'manis' saat melihat wajah Baekhyun.

Ketiganya berjalan beriringan, menuju ruang keluarga yang terasa ramai dari biasanya. Baekhyun menebak jika semua anggota keluarga Chanyeol sedang berkumpul disana dan lebih membuat Baekhyun gugup.

"Eomma! Uncle Channie datang! Yeayyy" teriakkan Jaehyun sukses membuat beberapa anak yang lainnya tak terkecuali beberapa orang tua disana memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Uncle Channie!" teriakkan sepasang anak kembar terdengar. Kedua anak itu segera berkumpul dan memeluk Chanyeol berebutan. Yeah..mereka adalah Jack dan Jason. Anak kembar dari sepupunya, Donghae.

"Hello bro. oh ya, ini pacarmu ya?" Donghae lebih dulu bercerita dan mencairkan suasana melihat semua anggota keluarganya melongo.

"Perkenalkan, saya Byun Baekhyun"

Krik

Krik

Krik

Semuanya terdiam sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan polos, sebagian datar membuat Baekhyun gerogi jadinya. Chanyeol tersenyum usil. Baekhyun belum tahu saja jika keluarganya adalah salah satu keluarga yang tergolong unik—

"SELAMAT DATANG DIKELUARGA PARK!" teriak mereka kompak. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget karenanya. Belum sempat bicara, kini Yoora lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan duduk ditengah-tengah mereka. Kini suasana ruang keluarga terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Chanyeol dapat melihat bagaimana bahagianya keluarganya yang sekarang. Ibunya dan ayahnya kini tersenyum bersama dengan beberapa cucu mereka. Chanyeol hanya cukup tersenyum melihat mereka, apalagi melihat Baekhyun yang kini sibuk meladeni beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh keluarganya saat itu. Bahkan dia sempat melihat Baekhyun tertawa keras karena kelakuan konyol yang dilakukan Donghae saat itu.

.

.

"Mereka baik-baik semua kan?" tanya Chanyeol begitu mereka sudah berada dimobil dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Disampingnya, Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. Keluarga Chanyeol adalah keluarganya juga. Rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan jika mereka kembali berkumpul seperti tadi.

"Ya, terima kasih untuk mengenalkanku pada mereka. Aku senang sekali" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk dengan otomatis.

"Baek? Apa kau bahagia denganku?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. Baekhyun menoleh lalu mengangguk dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Hmm. Sangat bahagia sampai aku tidak bisa berkata apapun" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil lalu menepikan mobilnya. Dia beralih memeluk Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya. .

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku Baek, kau membuatku bahagia. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan? Jangan tinggalkan aku" lirih Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus pelan belakang kepala Chanyeol dengan sayang.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan rugi jika melepaskan dokter tampan seperti kau" celoteh Baekhyun. Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya dan keduanya kini tertawa kecil sambil saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan kontrakmu dengan Sehun? Bukannya kau masih termasuk modelnya?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kontrakku berakhir bulan depan. Kupikir aku akan menerima sesi pemotretan untuk terakhir kalinya" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Hmm…partnermu?"

"Tentu saja denganmu Baek. Itu juga akan menjadi pemotretan terakhir kita. Right?" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, mereka tidak perlu menjadi model lagi untuk selalu bersama bukan? Keduanya kali ini lebih bisa bersama tanpa ada hambatan apapun.

"Setelah ini, aku harus berterima kasih pada Sehun. Karena dia, aku bertemu denganmu" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun terbahak mendengarnya. Benar juga.

Dia mengenal Chanyeol karena waktu itu Sehun mengirimnya majalah dewasa yang sialnya modelnya adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak tahu jika dia harus mengutuk Sehun untuk hal itu, tapi disisi lain dia merasa bersyukur karena ulah jahil Sehun membuatnya bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan jatuh cinta pada pria itu.

Yeah..ini semua berawal dari ulah Sehun. Dan baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, mereka perlu berterima kasih pada Sehun. Keduanya bertemu dalam kesempatan tidak terduga. Banyak sekali yang terjadi disini. Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dirinya akan berakhir dengan Chanyeol seperti ini. baginya…ini adalah takdir terindah dalam hidupnya.

Dia tidak perlu menunjukan sifat arogan dan dinginnya dimata pria disampingnya ini, karena saat bersama Chanyeol dia akan dengan bebask mengekspresikan perasaannya. Meski dia tahu jika mungkin saja kisah cinta mereka tidak bisa lari dari masalah, tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol percaya bahwa mereka bisa menjalani hal tersebut bersama.

Tidak perlu bermolok-molok untuk tampil sempurna satu sama lain…cukup dengan keduanya yang saling melengkapi. Tidak ada alasan lain lagi untuk berpisah. Baekhyun tetap akan mencintai Chanyeol, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Yeah…dan ini adalah sebuah akhir yang baik untuk keduanya bukan? Atau tidak?

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Ini beneran end loh yaahh~~ kekeke. Mkasih banget yang udah baca ff abal ini sampai habis. Author sayang kaliaaaannnn. Hominahomina~~ maaf yeth jika endingnya nggk greget atau sesuai.

Pkoknya makasih plusplus buat yang udah dukung ff ini sampai habis XD. Nggak nyangka juga kalau ff ini bisa menimbulkan banyak respon positif dari para readers sekalian. Hohoho.

Untuk pengganti ff ini udah ada…tapi mngkin belum sekarang dipostingnya. Perlu waktu loh ya, dan juga…rencanannya author bkalan bkin epilog untuk fanfic ini.

Itu artinya….masih ada epilog satu chapter buat ff ini. tpi mungin agak lama update epilog itu. Pokoknya mkasih yeth buat semuanya.

Maaf juga jika soal kelamaan updatenya hahaha, maklumi lah otaknya lagi srek gimanaaaa gituuu~~ hahayyy…

Anyway…ada yang pengen request ff? FF chanbaek yaa pastinya. Jika ada silahkan direview sama line author : gladysbetahai96

.

Author tunggu yethhh.

.

Byebyeeeee…..annyongg~~ calanghee:*

.

See you in another story guys. Love you and thank you for your support. *bow.

.

Author insta acc : _gladysb


End file.
